White Love, Red Ice and Vanilla Kisses
by CoverGirlInLove
Summary: Rose is in her 5th year; she likes this one guy, but hasn’t told anybody. He likes her back and makes it clear for everybody. There’s a problem – he’s a Malfoy. Will she give in, and rebel?
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast at the Weasleys

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**Rose is in her 5****th**** year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She likes this one guy, and he clearly likes her back. She hasn't told anybody, he makes it clear for everybody. However, there is one slight problem – he's a Malfoy. Will she give into temptation, and rebel against everyone and everything she has ever known.**

**A/N****:**

**Ok guys this is my first Rose and Scorpius Fan Fic.**

**I have read a few Fan F****ics about these two and a lot of the time, the two seem to hate each other or are best friends in the beginning so, I have decided to take a different approach.**

**Most of this story will be from Rose's P.O.V unless necessary.**

**Also, there are a few names and events in this story that are**** based on real events, obviously changed to fit in with the magic world. Borrowed from my friends and family, I have consent for both.**

**I don't even know why I think these two like each other, but here goes.**

**Chapter 1: ****Breakfast at the Weasley's**

The Weasley family sat down for breakfast. It was August one, exactly one month until Rose and her younger brother Hugo were going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was to be rose's fifth year, which meant she was going to have to work hard studying for her O.W.L's.

They had gotten half way through their meal when Abysith – the family owl – came flying through the open window, carrying very important mail for both Rose and Hugo, and the _Daily Prophet_ for their father.

'Look mum, Aby's got our Hogwarts letters' Hugo said taking the letters from the owl and throwing one to his sister.

'I suppose that mean means we'll be going to Diagon Alley.' Said Hermione, Rose and Hugo's mum. 'And please don't throw Hugo.'

'Sorry.' He apologized quietly, not paying much attention to what his mother had to say, as he was too engrossed in his letter.

'Mum, I'm going to be needing some new robes.' Rose said before opening her letter.

'You haven't grown that much, have you?' Ron asked, putting his paper down to see just how tall his daughter was.

'Dad I wasn't talking to you.'

'Ahh, but was talking to you Rosie.'

Rose ignored her fathers comment and continued conversation with her mum. 'As I was saying, I need some new robes, I tried mine on the other day and their a bit small.'

'Ok, well I guess –'

'You know Hermione, you never use to guess,' Ron interrupted, once again. 'You were always right.' He grinned at her.

'I still am _Ronald_.' Hermione retorted quickly, also smiling. 'All the time.'

'Back to robes!' Rose insisted, slightly frustrated. 'Dad this time please _don't_ interrupt.' Ron looked at her smiling

'What were you saying mum?'

'Ahh…' Hermione stopped to think about her previous conversation. 'Oh, that we will have to stop at Madam Malkins when were at Diagon Alley. Do you need some new robes too Hugo?'

'Yeah probably, they were getting a bit short at the end of last year.'

'I wouldn't be surprised.' Hermione said. 'Your growing like your father used to.'

'I wasn't that tall, was I?' Ron asked his wife.

'Well you weren't exactly short.'

'Oh…My…God.' Rose said slowly. She looked up at her parents. 'I'm a prefect!' She continued, now smiling. Rose had opened her letter.

Hermione got out of her chair exceedingly fast and rushed over to hug her daughter. 'That's fantastic sweet heart.'

'I've said it before and I'll say it again, "Thank god you inherited your mother's brains."' Ron said getting up

Hermione and Rose looked at him.

He kissed Rose and the cheek. 'Does that mean you bet Malfoy in every one of your tests?' He whispered into her ear. But Hermione herd.

'And _I've_ said this before and I'll say it again. "You have the emotional range of a teaspoon."'

Ron tried to suppress a smile.

'Honestly.' Hermione said under her breath. She shook her head as she went back to her seat.

'And dad, it's _Scorpius,_ not Malfoy.' Rose added looking at her Prefects badge.

Ron turned around to look at his daughter seriously.

'_You're _on first name terms with a _Slytherin_.' He said, keeping his eyes on her. No a _Malfoy_?

'Yes.' Rose said, still looking at her badge. She didn't notice how serious her father was.

Eventually she looked up.

'Have you got a problem with that dad?' Rose asked softly. She said this not meanly, but she was frowning.

Ron could see Hermione looking at him out the corner of his eye.

Her eyes were pleading with him not to take it any further.

Ron bit his lip and took a deep breath. 'No.' he said, trying to relax a little. 'No, I don't.'

He went and sat back down. They Weasley family continued to eat their breakfast. First finished was Hugo; he broke the silence.

'Does that mean the Potters will be coming with us to Diagon Ally?' Hugo asked.

'Ah, I suppose. If they would like to.' Hermione answered. 'You can owl them if you like.'

Hugo got up and put his bowl in the sink.

'I brought some more parchment the other day. Hermione told him. 'It should be in the study.'

Not long after they had finished their breakfast, the Potter family came through their fireplace one by one. First through was James.

'I got Qudditch captain.' He said, as soon as he was out of the fire.

'Oh great.' Rose said sarcastically to herself.

'Hello to you too James.' Hermione said.

'Sorry. Hello.' He said holding up his hand.

Then Albus came through.

'Hello everybody.' He said. Albus was often more quiet then his older brother, although it was hard not to be, he was often more quiet then most people.

Next through was Ginny.

'Good morning.' She said. She kissed her niece and nephew on the cheek, then went and hugged her brother and sister in law.

'Qudditch captain in the family.' Hermione said. 'You must be proud.'

'Yeah off course. It means a lot to him.' Ginny said. 'It's the only thing he is serious about. And let's face it; he was never going to be a prefect.'

'Hello.' Lily said, entering the room.

Followed closely by her father, 'Hello everybody.' He too kissed his niece and nephew on the cheek, hugged Hermione and shook Ron's hand.

'Did you hear?' Harry said. 'James got Qudditch captain.'

'Oh we heard.' Hermione said.

'Doesn't that give him bragging rights?' Ron asked half seriously.

'Yeah.' Harry replied, nodding his head. 'Just don't tell him.' He whispered.

'Our Rosie got Prefect.' Ron said proudly.

'That's fantastic.' Ginny responded, smiling.

'Well done Rose.' Harry said across the room.

'Yeah, well done.' Ginny added.

After a little more conversation and some coffee they all flooed off to Diagon Ally.

**Review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:**

**Thank-you to (Names) who reviewed**

**Chapter 2: Diagon Ally**

Once at Diagon Ally, they went into all the different shops, including Flourish and Blotts, Obscurus Books, Pottidge's Cauldron shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies and brought every thing on their lists. Finally, they went Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Both Rose and Hugo were being measured at the same time, they were almost finished when Scorpius Malfoy and his mother Astoria walked in.  
Rose closed her eyes tightly, hoping that when she opened them he would walk out of the shop or just disappear…but not forever.  
Scorpius and Rose have an odd relationship. She likes him, but she hasn't told anyone, not even her very best friend. He on the other hand makes it very, very clear that he likes her.  
They're not really friends, but they're defiantly not enemy's either.

When she opened her eyes again after a couple of seconds, he was still there. Scorpius saw Rose, he smiled and nodded his head politely to say hello.  
Rose ofcourse smiled and nodded back.

'There you go dear.' Said Madam Malkin. 'All done.'

Rose took off the robes she was trying on.

Madam Malkin went to check Hugo's robes, the woman serving him was only a trainee, but she had done a good job nonetheless.

On the way out, they passed Scorpius and Astoria.

'Hey Rose.' He said.

'Hello Scorpius.' Rose replied.

'Rosie keep walking please.' Ron interrupted.

'Hang on dad.'

'No Rose now!' Ron insisted, although it sounded polite and in a way, cheerful.

'I have to go.' Rose said to Scorpius.

'Well, I'll see you at school.'

Rose nodded once. She was very angry with her father. How dare he, she was only talking to a friend from school, which she hadn't seen in few months.

As soon as they were out of the shop, James greeted them, he had obviously seen through the window, Rose and Scorpius' encounter.

'Rose and Scorpius sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-'

'James.' Ginny whispered putting her hand on his shoulder to silence him. She had to reach up rather then down as he was taller then her.

James was the Hogwarts troublemaker, apparently like his grandfather and two uncles – Fred and George. However, he doesn't cause the trouble all by himself, he has help from his cousin Fred and they learnt all of their tricks from they're older cousin Louis.

'Dad, why did you do that?' Rose asked. 'I was just talking to a friend.'

'A friend? He replied, in what appeared to be disbelief.

_Good,_ Rose thought. She had hit a nerve and it was making him annoyed or enraged or both. This for some reason was what she wanted.

'Yes Dad … a friend.' Rose said impatiently. _He isn't even my friend, _'Just answer my question.'

Ron looked at his daughter and finally replied, 'Because we had to keep moving.'

Rose glared at her father. _What a feeble excuse, _Rose thought angrily. These days it didn't take much to set her off. Unluckily for Rose, she inherited the Weasley "short-fuse" gene. On the other hand, she was lucky not to obtain the "become cherry red at the most inappropriate moments" gene.

'Sometimes I hate you so much!' she said stridently. Rose turned around and started to march relatively quickly in the opposite direction.

'Rosie come back, please. What did do?' Ron asked the other seven people surrounding him, as if he had no idea.

'She is a teenage girl Ron!' Hermione answered. She went to follow her daughter. She whispered in Ron's ear she walked past, 'They can get emotional sometimes. And since you're in such a hurry, you can go home.'

Hermione caught up with Rose and grabbed her arm gently to slow her daughter down.

Rose turned around and gave her Mum a hug. Rose loved her mum so much. She always knew the right things to do and to say. After a long hug, the mother and daughter went and sat on a nearby bench.

'Mum, why did he do that?' Rose asked her mum, the question her father didn't answer … well, not properly anyway.

'Why does your father do a lot of things?' Hermione replied

'I barley even said hello,' Rose continued to argue. 'And he started to push me out the door.'

'Look Rose, I don't know what your father's problem is. I can only guess. I thought he should have been over it years ago, but as today proved, he's not. I'm guessing that the old rivalry between him and your uncle Harry will never be forgotten. Luckily, that old prejudice has not carried over. Draco Malfoy was a very unpleasant young man. As you know, he caused your father and me, and so many others bother.

'I don't even know if I like him that much.' Rose lied. 'But I know _he _likes me.' That wasn't a lie. 'Ever since last year he's been flirting with me, he even calls me Rose not Weasley.'

'I noticed.' Hermione said with a smile. Almost a suggestive smile.

'I'm probably over reacting.' Rose added. 'I usually don't acknowledge what he says … I mean I say hello, but …'

'I know what you're tying to say.' Hermione said with an understanding, motherly smile.

They began to walk back. They walked passed a pet shop that rose hadn't been into for a long time, maybe not since they got Abysith.

'Come back here you naughty cat.' Said the shop owner, who looked like a crazy cat lady. With the wild grey hair that stuck out at weird angles, and wide eyes that were uneven.

Rose picked up the kitten that looked no older then six or seven weeks old, and snuggled it. He or she snuggled back.

'Sorry 'bout that, love.' The shop owner said taking the cat from Rose's arms. 'A lot o' trouble, this one is.'

Rose smiled at the crazy looking lady. She turned and walked back with the cat now in her arms. Rose had an idea.

'Mum?'

'Yes?'

'You know how I've wanted my own cat for a little while now?'

'Yes?' Hermione said her tone and smile suggesting that she new what was coming.

'Well, maybe you could get me _that _cat.' Rose said. 'Think of it like a … present for becoming a prefect.'

'You herd what the lady said, "A lot o' trouble, this one is.' She sounded almost exactly the same.

'Please mum.' Rose pleaded.

'Okay,' Hermione sighed. 'Let's go take a look.'

Rose squealed in delight. 'Thanks mum.' She squeezed her mum tightly, to show her that she loved her. Not only for buying the cat, but also for talking to her about anything and everything. As well as for just being her mum and being there when she needed her most.

'But remember that he or she is your responsibility, not only at home, but at Hogwarts too.'  
'Yes mum.'

This day had, only minutes ago, been going down hill at an astounding rate, and now it was headed in the opposite direction.

Rose walked out of the shop holding the little black kitten, with four white socks.

'So, have you picked out a name for this little troublemaker?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.' Rose had known this for a very long time. She had wanted a cat for as long as she could remember, but they had a cat already – Crookshanks – who, unfortunately passed away a couple of years ago, much to her fathers delight. Hermione on the other hand had not handled it well and Rose had not mentioned getting a cat for three or four years now, worried that she might upset her mum about bringing the actual cat up, or being disrespectful because she didn't want it to seem as though she didn't miss the cat; which she did of course. 'I'm going to name her Parker-Bell.'

***

Later that night, in bed, Hermione confronted her husband about today's little misunderstanding, or at least that was what Hermione had decided to call it.

'Ronald.' Hermione said, putting her head back against the headboard.

'Uh-oh, what have I done?' her asked.

'What do you mean, "what have you done"?'

'Well, you said my name in the "you've done something you shouldn't have" tone.'

'I think you know what you've done.'

'Is this because of Rose? I think she has punished me enough. I'd rather go without a lecture from you. I got the silent treatment all afternoon.'

'Well, the way you acted today was … unacceptable. She was saying hello to a friend, which she hasn't seen all holidays and you decide to push her out the door.'

'He's a Malfoy, Hermione. I doubt their friends. It was only a little shove, not that big of a deal I thought.'

'Don't think Ronald. Just because the young man is a Malfoy, it should not mean a thing to us. You never know, he could be like his mother.'

'He could be, but we don't know that do we. We don't even know what she's like.' Ron said trying to make some sort case against Malfoy.

Hermione hesitated, she wasn't sure if she should mention her next point, it might make him angry, and that's the last thing she wanted.

'Ron, I think it's only a crush, today she told me that she wasn't even sure if she liked him.' Hermione knew that that was a lie that Rose was telling just to keep her father happy, even after the way he reacted.

'A crush!' Ron said raising his voice.

'Ron, please keep your voice down.'

'A crush!' he repeated as though he were intellectually incapable of saying any other word of English.

'Ron, sometimes we can't help who we fall for … look at us.' Hermione said.

Ron looked his wife up and down. 'I'm glad I fell for you.' He said leaning in for a kiss.

'Nuh-uh, this conversation isn't finished yet.' Hermione said pushing her husband away.

'I'm going to need a better reason,_ other_ then he's a Malfoy.' Hermione said, cutting Ron off before he could say it.

'I don't have any other reason. As long as this stays as a crush I think I can control myself.' Ron said trying to hurry the conversation along, he really wanted his wife right now.

'But what if they don't stay as a crush, what would happen then.'

'Malfoy wouldn't live long enough for their relationship to become more then a crush.'

'Ronald.' Hermione scolded. 'Think about it, we started out like them young, beautiful, intelligent … a crush'.

'But Hermione they're not going to _become_ like us. We have a fantastic relationship and marriage, if you know what I mean, fantastic jobs, beautiful children and a lovely home. They'll be nothing like us. We lived in a very different world; we lived in fear. We kept our friends … most of the time.' said eyeing his wife's eyebrows sliding up her forehead. 'And we stayed far away from our enemies. Their crush is a different sort.'

'Is it Ron?' Hermione whispered not expecting an answer.

'She wouldn't betray me like that, would she.' He stated matter-of-factly.

'I don't know, Ron. I think she really likes him.'

'He's a Malfoy, Hermione.' He sated for the umpteenth time. He began to list his reason for not liking the boy on each if his fingers. 'He's in Slytherin, Draco and his parents were Death Eaters –'

'Why does that matter now?' Hermione interrupted.

'They weren't exactly good people! You know how much trouble Malfoy gave us at school, for one he called you mudblood every chance he got and he tried to _kill _me.'

'Ron these are fantastic reasons for disliking the Malfoy _we_ know, not the Malfoy _Rose _knows.'

'Well, he's a teenage boy … and she's my daughter, my one and only daughter. It's my job as father to protect her from boys like him. I just don't want to see her get hurt.'

'I understand where you're coming from; I really do, but let her learn on her own. She's an intelligent young girl, and she's old enough to make her own decisions.' Hermione whispered.

Hermione gave her husband a kiss, and he kissed back.

'I didn't mean to react that way.' Ron whispered. 'I just love her so much.'

Ron kissed Hermione again, once, twice, three times. Hermione turned the light off. She hadn't really got much information out of her husband, but she was done with talking, now it was time for her and husband.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:**

**C'mon guys, I need your help, review! Everyone knows that a feedback is a very important part of the writing process, especially if you're a fan fiction writer or just a writer in general, yourself.**

**I've had lots of hits, favourite stories, story alerts and all the stuff, but I need reviews!**

**Just review to tell me you like it, or if you don't like it, tell me so (in the nicest possible way) If you don't like it tell me why, I want to make it as good as I can.**

**I've had fun writing this and I want you guys to have fun reading it.**

**Sorry to twaddle on like this. Now its time for chapter three…**

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express**

It was the fourth Sunday of the month, which meant lunch at the Burrow, all Weasley's – no exceptions!

Rose walked into the bathroom to freshen up. Everybody else was either, outside playing Quidditch – nine onto nine – or watching Quidditch. Rose unfortunately was not too good at Quidditch – like her mum – but wanted to learn so badly. James had told her once, "You either have it or you don't Rosie." And she did _not_. She couldn't ask James for help, he would _never_ let her live it down. He father had told her many times that he would help, but every time they had planned a "teaching session", he had to go on one of his trips.

Rose looked herself in the mirror. Parker-Bell jumped up onto the sink. It was as if she was permanently attached to Rose's side. One afternoon Parker-Bell had jumped on Hugo's lap, trying to be friendly, and he shoved her off. Now she doesn't go near him. Also whenever he comes within two meters of, her she hisses. Rose thinks it's hilarious. Karma.

'I want to change my hair colour Belle-Bell, what do you reckon?' she asked the kitten. Parker-Bell just looked at her, purring. Rose smiled and ran her hand down the cats back. She could feel her spine.

She looked back to the mirror.

'How about … Blonde?' she tried to picture herself with blonde hair. She could kind of see it. That's what guys liked though, didn't they? Dumb girls with blonde hair?

'… Maybe. Black …' She could come across as emo. Not that that is bad of course, she just didn't want … people to get the wrong idea.

'Nah.' she tried to think of something more … out there. 'Pink …' it is to close to her dark strawberry blonde. 'No. Purple … no.' it just wouldn't suit her.

'Blue …' Teddy's hair went that colour when he was cold. 'No. Brown …' that could work, actually. Not too dark. Just a light, natural colour. She thought about it for a moment, trying to picture herself with brown hair.

'What do you think Bell-Bell, brown the colour for me?'

She looked down at the purring kitten, which looked like she had permanent smile stuck to her face.

'Why am I asking you, hey? You're not going to answer me.'

'What's Parker-Bell not going to answer?'

The unexpected voice made Rose jump.

She turned around to see her mother leaning on the doorframe. How long had she been there? How much of the conversation had she herd? Obviously not much.

'What colour I should dye my hair.' She said reluctantly, not making eye contact. Rose knew she was going to get some sort of mini lecture about her appearance, and hair colour.

'Who said you were dying your hair, missy?' Rose didn't know why her mother hadn't just named her that when she was born.

'No one.' Rose responded quietly. 'At least not yet.'

'Why would you want to do that?' Hermione asked. 'Is this for Scorpius?' she added sternly, and unexpectedly.

'No!' Rose responded too loudly and quickly. 'I just … I'm just sick of being the smart one who can't fly.'

'And changing you hair colour is going to help how?'

Rose looked at her mum defeated. 'No'

'Okay.' Hermione said nodding.

'Pardon?' Rose said.

'You can change you hair, but I still don't understand why – '

'Hangku.' Rose's "thank you" was muffled as she hugged her mum.

Rose didn't even know why she was so happy, it was just a hair colour after all.

'Your hair is beautiful Rose. I don't understand why you want to change it. You should be happy. I love it.'

'It's not that I don't like.' Rose said. 'It's just that … that I want something different.'

***

'Hurry up Ron!' Hermione yelled.

'There's still ten minutes.' He yelled from behind her.

'We've still got to meet up with her everyone else.' Rose added.

'It's Weasley tradition to be late.' Hugo stated.

'That's my boy.' Ron said.

'Doesn't mean we have to stick to it.' Hermione grunted under her breath.

'Rosie you go through first.' Ron said as the family got to the barrier.

Rose ran at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, with no fear. Her trolley rattled, sounding unstable, Rose knew with absolute certainty that it was the opposite. On Rose's trolley sat her two suitcases, Parker-Bell and her handbag. Once on the other side of the barrier she quickly moved out of the way so that Hugo could come through onto platform nine and three-quarters.

'James!' he called out. He had obviously seen them straight away. Rose followed Hugo's gaze until she saw the Potter family. 'Albus, Lily!' she called out.

The Weasley family wandered over to them, finding all of their cousins there, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly and Lucy, Uncle George, Aunty Angelina, Fred and Roxanne, Uncle Harry, Aunty Ginny, James, Albus and Lily.

Not long after they had all said their hellos, Luna and Rolph Scamander greeted them with their two children trailing behind them nervously – Lysander and Lorcan. They were to start at Hogwarts this year.

Only a minute or so later the train whistle blew, signalling all students to board – ready to leave the station.

Rose hugged her mother first.

'Good luck being a prefect sweetheart,' Hermione whispered. 'You deserve it.'

'Thankyou mum.' Rose said still hugging her. 'For everything.'

Then it was her fathers turn for a hug.

'Goodbye Rosie.' Ron said kissing her on the forehead. 'I love you so much.'

'Despite what I said,' Rose begun. 'I don't hate you; just get angry at you sometimes.' Rose smiled.

Rose hugged her dad particularly tightly, more so then usual. Maybe it was to say sorry, or to say just how she really loved him. Either way she was sure he got the message, because he hugged back just a tightly.

'Love you.'

The Weasley, Potter and Scamander children waved to their parents and got onto the scarlet train.

They waved out the window until their relatives were just tiny dots.

'Excuse me, Quidditch captain coming through.' James called out so every person could hear.

'Unbelievable,' Rose uttered under her breath as she headed in the other direction with the other prefects, for a short meeting.

They were told of their privileges, responsibilities and duties, by head-girl and head-boy, Molly and boyfriend Tanner Prey. Being told that they would be striped of their prefect rights if any inappropriate behaviour took place.

After the meeting, Rose mad her way back down the corridor looking in each compartment for her friends. In one compartment, she saw Lysander and Lorcan looking the opposite of nervous, looking absolutely intrigued, reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

She found four third-year, Ravenclaw boys, playing a game of exploding snap, looking just in time to see it explode in one boys face.

About half way down the last compartment, she found them, Carrie Stevens – her best friend from day one at Hogwarts, Eyre Lakes – who she shared a dorm with, and Missy Nichols – who she also shared a dorm with. These girls were the best of friends and knew every little thing about each other.

After a few hours on the train, they had a visit from James.

'Hey Rosie,' James said. 'Your boy friends coming.'

'I'm _not_ going out with Scorpius!' Rose said through gritted teeth.

'How do you know that's who I was talking about?' he asked cheekily, smiling.

'Because,' Rose retorted. 'That's who your always talking about … in fact you were singing about it all summer.'

'Oh, yeah.' He said as though he had totally forgotten about it.

He stopped to remember, pressing his index finger to his chin, to make the whole scene more dramatic.

'How does it go again, Rosie?'

'James, don't!' she pleaded. She really didn't need anyone passing by and hearing that.

'Rosie and Malfoy sittin' in a tree –' he sung, clapping his hands to the tune.

He was so, so immature for his age, it wasn't even funny. Well, it was _sometimes_.

'James, I don't like Scorpius.' Rose interrupted, louder then intended.

'Did you know you call him _Scorpius_?' James asked as though it was a crime. 'Everybody else calls him _Malfoy._ And we know that when a girl likes a boy they call them by their first name, in full.'

Rose took a deep breath to hold back her anger, closing her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again James would be gone. However, before she could get the chance to open them again she herd the voice she was dreading, as much as she wanted to hear.

'Hello Rose,' Said a pleasant voice.

She opened her eyes to see his steely grey eyes looking at her.

'Hello Scorpius,'

James was making kissing lips at her, through the glass pane on the right side of the compartment door. Fortunately, he was placed in the right position, so that Scorpius could not see his juvenile actions.

'James, go away.' Rose said, annoyance was starting to show in her voice. Her tolerance was wearing thin.

'Is Potter annoying you?' Scorpius asked Rose.

'As a matter of fact I was.' James said proudly, answering before Rose even had the chance to open her mouth. He turned to face Rose and blew her a kiss, as if to be Malfoy. 'Goodbye Rosie.'

With that, James left, running down the corridor. He didn't get far before they herd, 'Mr Potter, no running in the corridor.'

Rose rolled her eyes at her annoying cousin. She turned to face the blonde teen standing at the compartment doorway. He stood there just looking at her. Rose expected him to say something, but he didn't.

'Can I help you Scorpius?'

'Not really.' He answered. 'You won't give me what I want. I just came to see you.'

Rose tried not to smile, bitting her bottom lip. She was flattered by his comment; so much so, she didn't know what to say.

Scorpius' friends, Nick Tumkin and Galen Quake, on the other hand found it pretty amusing, giving each other a hi-five, and saying, 'Nice one Malfoy,' And, 'Not bad, but you'll have to do better then that, she playing hard to get.'

He ignored them, and tried make conversation, once again, with Rose.

'I see you've changed your hair colour?'

'Yes, I have.' Rose said trying to sound solemn.

'From beautiful, fiery, red, to gorgeous, elegant and neat, brown.'

Rose herd one of the boys behind Scorpius mention the word "Corny"

Rose was still trying to stay solemn, but Scorpius could see right through her unfazed-by-what-your-saying act.

'It rather matches you and your personality.'

Carrie, Eyre and Missy all giggled beside and opposite Rose.

Rose so badly wanted to say thank you, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She got enough crap from James and Carrie about him, promising them both that she wasn't the slightest bit interested in him. Plus, Gryffindore's and Slytherin's were enemies, not to her dad and his dad were even bigger rivals, and he had made it very clear how much he didn't approve of the Malfoy family. Therefore, as much as she liked him and as much as she wanted to say it, she couldn't.

'Is that all?' Rose asked him. But before he could even answer her, she marched up to the door said, 'Goodbye Scorpius,' and closed it right in his face.

'She so wants me.' She herd him say to Tummy and Quaker as they walked back to their compartments.

Rose's friends looked at her after hearing his comment.

'I so thought you were going to kiss him.' Carrie said.

'What ever.' Rose said.

Her friends giggled.

**Review Please!!**

**CGIL xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:**

**Thank-you to **GrossGirl18, Henrietta Frances, mangobrain, krymsunkiss52, and iluvtheoc3000, **who reviewed. All reviews were positive so that's great for the ego!!**

**I was also wondering whether anybody knows what the musical instruments in the magical world are. Are they the same as in the Muggle world?**** Please tell me if you know.**

**Chapter 4: Quidditch**

After the sorting and dinner in the Great Hall, everyone headed back to their house common rooms.

'Gryffindore's this way.' Molly called out

'Follows us please, Gryffindore's.' Tanner called out.

Rose got passed the big crowed and led her friends up the stairs to the Gryffindore common room.

'What's the point in us being up her if we can't get in?' Missy asked Rose.

'You did _not_ just say that.' Rose said in disbelief. 'Prefect standing in front of you Blondie.' She said pointing to her badge

'Oh … I forgot.' Missy replied awkwardly.

Rose rolled her eyes. Missy had a tendency to do that, she wasn't the brightest of the group. She wasn't dumb either, just ditsy occasionally. Okay, often if we are being honest.

Later that night, when most of the students had gone to bed, James came to talk to Rose.

'Hi Rosie … girls.' He said nodding to the four of them. 'So … what did you boyfriend have to after I left?'

'Not much, really.'

'Yes he did – ouch – he said something about you hair – ouch.' Missy said. This was one of her ditsy. Eyer kicked her twice to try to shut her up.

'Not the brightest this one, is she?' James whispered to Rose. Missy didn't hear what James said because Eyer was still telling her off.

'What did he say?' James said more loudly, obviously not expecting an answer.

'Something about smart and beautiful or something like that.'

'Missy!' Carrie hissed.

'What?'

'Care to explain Rosie?' he had all the information that he needed now.

'No. I'm going to bed.'

'So early?'

'It's not actually that early. It's been a long day and I'm tired.'

'Or you're just trying to avoid my question. What ever he said Rosie I _will_ find out.'

'You don't scare me James.'

'So he said something then.'

'Ye-no James! God I hate it when you do that!'

'It works every time.' He said smugly.

'Good_night_ James.' Rose insisted.

She headed up the stairs leaving James sitting on the red chair in front of the fire, with a stupid smile on his face.

Rose could fell her four friends closely behind her, as she went into the room that they shared. They changed into their pajamas and got into their four-poster beds. They sat watching each other for a few minutes.

'He is _so _annoying.' Rose said, leaning into the back of the bed.

'But he is so cute.' Missy added. The other three looked at her. 'What? He is.'

***

The next morning, the Gryffindore's studding Defense against the Dark Arts, Rose included, had a double with Slytherin.

This was one of Rose's favorite subjects, only sharing it once a week with Slytherin, was as much good, as it was bad. Good, because she got to see Scorpius and Bad, because she got to Scorpius, only he managed to flirt with her every chance he got. There were always rumors flying around the room about whether they were "going out". In those first few weeks Scorpius' flirting defiantly decreased, but just when she thought he had given up, he always came back.

After those first few weeks "Are they going out?' turned into "They _should_ be going out"

***

In the third week, try-outs were held for the Gryffindore Quidditch team. They needed a new chaser to take over from Louis Weasley and a new Beater to take over from Astra Dinaviv.

Rose decided to go and watch, since her little brother and two cousins were trying out. Plus, she wanted to see James serious for once.

There were a lot of people trying out. Most didn't know what they would rather be – Chaser or Beater.

James ran a few simple flying tests to see how well they could fly. He cut those that were no good. Then he tested the ones who wanted to be Beaters, by sending five people up at a time, two were try-out people and the other three were already part of the team. It was simple – hit the bludger away from the team members … well at least it sounded simple. Many people were struggling, it was hard work.

Then James tested the ones who wanted to be chasers, by giving them passing exercises. Then the ones who were good enough at passing got to go for goal.

Rose sat there, in the stands, wishing she could fly like her cousins and brother.

James stood in front of the crowed of hopefuls.

'Excuse me every one,' James called out. He got there attention immediately. For some reason he, along with Fred, are greatly respected among the Gryffindore house. 'We have found a few good fliers this evening. However, we need more time to figure out whom to accept onto the team. The team selection sheet will be pinned to the notice board in the common room on Wednesday. Thank you to everyone who tried out.'

Some of the crowed groaned, obviously not wanting to wait until Thursday.

Rose herd a few people say things like, 'It better not be another Weasley-Potter kid.' She also herd two fourth years talking. 'He'll probably pick one of his cousins or his little sister.' Then in reply, 'Better not! They already make up half the team.'

Rose smiled at these comments. She thought it was amusing what people thought. But they did have a point, the Weasley-Potter kids _did _make up half the team, but they had talent. It wasn't because their cousin or sibling was team captain.

Well some of them had talent anyway.

On Wednesday, the team sheet was posted on the bulletin board, just as James had promised.

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team 2021**

**Team Captain: James Potter**

Keeper: Molly Weasley

Chaser: Megan Wood

Chaser: Darla Michaels

**Chaser: Albus Potter**

Beater: Fred Weasley

**Beater: Blake Canny**

Seeker: James Potter

Thanks to those who tried out and congratulations to Albus and Blake who made the team this year.

Lily was a lot more upset then Hugo was about not making the team, mainly because she had spent all holidays practicing. Every time Rose was over to visit (which was a lot), she was either flying, been out flying or going out to fly. After reading the list she looked as though she was going to cry, James saw.

'Come here Lil.' He called out across the room.

'You didn't pick me?' She said in a whiney voice.

'I'm sorry, okay, Lil? I really am.' He gestured a hug, but she didn't even flinch, so he went to her. '_You _know you're not a chaser and _I_ know you're not a chaser. You're a keeper. Wait just one more year, Mol will be gone and then you will get your chance. I couldn't pick you this year because we need Albus, he's a fantastic chaser. One more year, that's all I ask.'

Lily hugged him. 'Thank you, James.'

Oh, how Rose wished James was like this all the time. At least he had only managed one detention this year. That had to be a new record.

**A/N:**

**Short chapter this time. Sorry, there wasn't a lot of R&S, but I think it was important to see some of Rose's other relationships.**

**Review!!**

**CGIL xx**


	5. Chapter 5: It's a Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:**

**Thank-you to **GrossGirl18, Sukanya, Henrietta Frances, **who**** reviewed.**

**I'm looking for stories to beta read for. I've only just decided to be a beta, so if you want me to beta your stories please drop me an e-mail, ****as long as it is a Rose/Scorpius story. I know it sounds fussy, but I really love their relationship and I want to read as many Fics centered around them as I can.**

**I've also just started another story called: We Will Get Back…I Hope. It's time travel, so anyone who is interested in reading it please read and tell me what you think.**

**So here is chapter 5 … enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: It's a date**

Rose walked into class – potions double period with the Slytherin's – and realised that Carrie was sitting next to Eyer and Missy was sitting next to "boyfriend of the week" Alexander Delkey. Actually, they had been going out for two weeks, but Rose's bet was that it wasn't going to last much longer. Anyway, that left her to sit by herself or next to Scorpius. He, of course gestured for Rose to come and sit next to him.

Rose quickly looked at Carrie who wasn't looking, then at Missy, who wasn't looking either, but flirting with Alex. She looked at Eyer, who saw her trying to get someone's attention, out of the corner of her eye. Eyer looked towards Rose and then towards Scorpius and shrugged.

_Well that was helpful_, Rose thought.

After a few more seconds thought she went and sat next to him, after all it was what she wanted to do.

'It's nice to see you made up your mind. I must say it was a good decision.' Scorpius said in a nice voice.

Rose looked at him for a fraction of a second, with the tinniest hit of a smile. Just long enough for him to see.

'I didn't want to sit by myself.' Rose said with a shrug.

'It's okay Rose,' Scorpius said sympathetically.

'What's _okay_?'

'You don't have to hide it. Everyone, including myself, know that you like me.'

Rose looked up quickly from her potions book.

'Since when?'

'Since forever. I know, I'm irresistible, but I'm still flattered all the same.' He said over dramatically.

'You're a little sure of yourself aren't you?'

'Some would call it confidence within myself.'

Rose snorted.

'And some would call it up yourselfness and cockiness.'

Scorpius looked at her, obviously not sure what to say.

'Possibly.' He agreed nodding his head. 'If up yourselfness was a word.'

'It is now.'

'So, of course you're right. That doesn't surprise me though. You're Rose Weasley, always right and perfect at everything she does … except maybe … flying.'

Rose shot a look that could kill.

'Sorry.' He said in a very unapologetic voice. He brought his left hand up to his right cheek as thought to be blocking out what he was about to say next. 'But if you were trying to keep it a secret, you're not doing a very good job.' He said in a stage whisper, he might as well have been talking.

Rose did the same thing, only bringing her right hand up to her left cheek. She whispered loudly.

'And you're not doing a very good job at whispering.'

He laughed shortly.

'I'll teach you if you want. To fly that is.' Scorpius said, as though he meant it, Rose almost believed him too.

'I –' Rose started but she was interrupted by a high-pitched voice belonging to her potions teacher Professor Meadowbrook.

'Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, it appears you have not started you potion.'

Rose looked around the room at all the other cauldrons and then back to the one she and Scorpius were sharing.

Professor Meadowbrook was right.

'I suggest you pay more attention to your cauldrons and less to each other. In fact if you spent as much time focusing on my class as you do each other, I'm sure you'll find that you would be top of the class.'

Rose and Scorpius exchanged glances that were a cross between sheepish and on the edge of laughter.

***

It had been a long day. It was the start of the year, only four weeks in, and the professors were already working them harder in class and giving them more homework.

Rose was thinking about what she was going to write for her potions essay, when she turned a corner and walked right into Scorpius Malfoy. Her books want everywhere and she ended up on the floor.

'Whoa!'

'I'm sorry.' Scorpius said. 'I didn't even see you there.'

He held out his hand to help her up. She looked him up and down, not sure whether or not to accept. But, after a seconds hesitation, she took a deep breath and held out her hand.

He hauled her up effortlessly. They were very close.

'Thank you.' Rose whispered so only he could hear. She wasn't sure why she did that.

Rose herd Nick say, 'See you at dinner Scorp.' Then Galen add, 'Or not.'

They both walked off laughing.

Rose hadn't even noticed them until they talked.

'Anytime.' Scorpius said answering Rose's thank you.

'However, I don't appreciate you knocking me over in the first place.' Rose said.

'_I _knocked _you _over?' He said. He shook his head. 'I don't think so. _I _was watching where I was going.'

'If you were watching where you where going I wouldn't have ended up on the floor.'

They stood looking at each other. Scorpius seemed to be getting closer to her. Rose quickly stepped backwards in response, almost too quickly, nearly tripping over one of her books.

She crouched down to pick up the books, when she could of just waved her wand.

'Why are you everywhere I go?' Rose asked, still crouched on the ground.

'Maybe it's meant to be. Or maybe it's because I live here too.'

Scorpius held out his hand once again, to help her up. This time Rose didn't hesitate.

'Thank you, again.'

'Always here to help.' Scorpius said winking at her.

Rose smiled in reply and started to walk passed him. She had to ask now otherwise she wouldn't be able to do it at all.

'Scorpius?'

'Yeah.'

'Speaking of help,' Rose said. She took a breath in. 'You know how earlier you said that if I wanted to, you would help me.'

'Fly?' he asked

'Yeah. I was just wondering.'

'I wasn't being serious.'

'Oh,' Rose sighed. She was half-embarrassed and half-disappointed. 'Well, um, that's, yeah, that's fine.'

She went to keep walking.

'No!' Scorpius said, a little too loud.

Rose turned around.

'I mean, I'll help you.'

She smiled. 'Thank you.'

''I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch at …' Scorpius looked at his watch. 'After tea. So about sevenish'

'I can't I –' Rose started.

Scorpius looked at her.

'After tea is – is good.' Her essay was going to have to wait. She could do it before tea, but she had the DADA assignment to do. And that was due before the essay. 'Seven it is.'

'It's a date.' Scorpius said smiling.

'It's not a date, your –'

'No Rosie,' He held up his index finger to silence her. 'It's a date.'

He winked at her once again and walked off.

_That is so cute,_ rose thought. She couldn't help but watch him walk away.

**Review Please!!**

**CGIL xx**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Flying Lesson

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:**

**Thank-you to **ElAmorComienza, Paperback28, EvieRox TheDarkLordsQueen, jasmineflower27, Dorsi's Quill, Ms. Estella Black, sukanya who** reviewed.  
Sorry it's taken so long to post again. I've been obsessed with reading Half-Blood Prince, add that to homework and a dance comp, I haven't had much time to write and post, so I apologize.  
I was all so over the moon to see my inbox filled with reviews to both of my stories.  
I would also like to say R.I.P Michael Jackson; I hope he will be remembered for his fantastic music, and not the "Wacko Jacko" side of him.**

**Chapter 6: The First Flying lesson**

Rose sat in the common room, finishing her potions assignment before tea.

She couldn't help but smile. Luckily, James and Fred weren't there or else they would be asking many questions about her mood.

'Rose?'

'Yes,' She answered looking up to see who was talking to her. It was Carrie.

'Why are you so happy?'

Rose looked around to see who was around. Only Roxy and Lily – that Rose was related to.

'Let's go up stairs.'

The three girls followed Rose up the staircase. As soon as Rose closed the door, she blurted out, 'Scorpius is teaching me how to fly. But it's not a date.' She added hastily.

Three shocked faces met her smiling one.

'What?' Eyer asked as her face turning into a shocked smile. 'Are you serious?'

Rose nodded.

'When?' Carrie asked with a concerned voice. Rose shoved it off and answered with a smile and cheery tone, totally opposite to Carrie's.

'Tonight. After tea. Seven o'clock.'

'We have to make you look beautiful – more beautiful then you already are.' Missy said.

'There's not really much point,' Rose said. 'I'll be flying.'

Her hair was only going to be messed up by the wind.

'Rose, honey, you can't even lift a broom.' Missy stated sympathetically.

Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks crashing down. Rose was going to make and idiot of herself. Missy was right she couldn't even lift a broom, so how was her hair going to be messed up by the wind if she wasn't even in the air.

But then that was the whole point, wasn't it? Scorpius was going to teach her. Now Rose had mixed feelings about this.

Rose decided to state the obvious, 'But Scorpius is going to teach me.'

'Yeah, maybe. Or maybe he just wants your attention.'

Rose frowned.

'I'm not sure I follow.' She said stupidly.

'Well maybe he's just trying to get you alone…' Carrie said seriously.

Rose frowned. Surely, Carrie wasn't suggesting what Rose thought she was suggesting. Scorpius seemed like a nice enough guy. Sure, he was up himself, but that doesn't mean he just wanted to take advantage of her.

'I don't think so, Carrie. I mean, we will be alone, but trust me, nothing will happen between us.' Rose tried to assure her, but she couldn't believe her words or her tone of voice. Carrie looked uncertain.

_There's nothing to worry about, _Rose tried to reassure herself.

'Oh, I have to teach you my rules!' Missy squealed getting all exited.

'Rules? For what?' Rose asked, worried.

'First dates with a guy and the kissing rules.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,' Rose said to stop Missy from saying anymore. 'Who said about kissing him, and I said before that this wasn't a date. Scorpius is just teach – '

'Whatever Rose. I'm still teaching you the rules.' Missy said. She went over to her draw and pulled out a piece of parchment.

***

After tea, Rose want down to the Quidditch pitch.

Scorpius was leaning against the broom shed, waiting for her with his arms crossed and a grin on his unbelievably cute and pale face.

'Hello Rose.'

'Hello Scorpius.' Rose replied.

'Shall we get our brooms?' Scorpius said, opening the door to let her in. 'Ladies first.'

Rose smiled. A real gentleman. Rose was now sure there was nothing to worry about.

'Thank you.'

Scorpius went straight to his broom, latest model of course. Rose on the other hand, wondered around, looking for one of her cousins.

'You don't have a broom, do you?' Scorpius asked. Rose could hear a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Rose turned around to retort something smart, but jumped back a little. She didn't realize Scorpius was right behind her.

'No.' Roses said not making eye contact. The little fright knocked the smart-ass comment right out of her head. 'Whose should I use?'

'I don't think it really matters.' Scorpius answered, smiling. 'They all have the same one. Same brand, same model – all brand new Flymaster 3000's.

'You have the same one too.' Rose retorted playfully, turning around.

Rose looked at the brooms one last time, and then closed her eyes. She waved left and right and touched one. She opened her eyes. Her fingers were wrapped around James's.

'I'll use James's.'

'Good. Let's get started.' Scorpius said.

Rose followed Scorpius onto the Quidditch pitch, almost to the centre.

'Okay, let's get into the air first.' Scorpius said.

'Ahh …' Rose half-sighed with embarrassment.

'What?'

'I can't … lift a broom.'

That time Scorpius laughed. He only just restrained himself when she admitted that she didn't have a broom. He knew Rose couldn't fly, but he didn't realize that she _really couldn't fly_.

'Okay,' Scorpius said. He shook his head. 'No wonder you don't own a broom.'

'I was going to get one.' Rose said defending herself. 'Dad was _going _to teach me,' She sighed. 'But every time he was sent away with work … again.'

Rose felt herself staring at nothing unparticular. She saw Scorpius stop smiling.

He cleared his throat before saying, 'Well, I'm going to teach you now.' He said, trying to change the subject. 'Since you can't lift a broom, that's the first thing we'll do, yeah?'

Scorpius put his broom down. Rose did the same.

'Okay, watch what I do.' He said. 'Up!'

At his command, the broom flew straight into his outstretched hand.

It was Rose's turn.

'Up.' She commanded, just as Scorpius had done – or so she thought – but nothing happened.

'Up!' She ordered louder.

'UP!' Even louder.

'UP!' Louder still.

Now she was embarrassed.

'Don't yell.' Scorpius interrupted. 'It doesn't make any difference.'

'Why isn't it working for me?'

'Because you're doing it wrong.' Scorpius said smiling.

Rose didn't know that she could do it wrong.

'When you say "up" _you're_ moving your hand up too. Don't. Just …' he walked up behind her and put his right hand on hers. 'Keep it still.' He whispered into her ear.

Rose tried not to giggle. It felt weird. His nice warm breath made her ear tingle.

'Ready?' Scorpius asked.

'Yep.'

'1, 2, 3.'

'Up.' Rose said. Her hand didn't move, as he was holding it still, and the broom hovered right into her hand.

'That was good.' Scorpius said in approval. 'Again … by yourself this time.'

Rose placed the broom back down on the ground. Scorpius moved beside her.

'Up.'

Nothing.

'Keep still!' Scorpius said in amusement. He put his left hand on top of her right hand.

'Up.'

The broom hovered into her hand.

The two of them stood there for a few seconds, their hands touching, looking at each other.

Scorpius broke the strange silence.

'Well, are you getting on?' He asked.

'I-I … 'spose.' Rose replied apprehensively.

In the air already! Rose wasn't sure about actually getting _on_ the broom and actually flying. It was easy for him to get on the broom, he had probably been flying since he was, like, two. But for Rose it was just so different. Growing up where every one around you could fly naturally.

Nonetheless, she pulled the broom down to hip level and got on.

'Okay. Now lean forward.'

Rose did as she was instructed. She trusted he knew what he was doing.

'Now push off hard, but no too hard, because I'm sure you don't want to go too high or take off to fast.'

He smiled at her … again.

_Way does he always smile? Maybe he is smiling __**at**__me. Maybe he is laughing at me on the inside, but smiling on the outside. Maybe he is smiling at how little I know about Quidditch. _

_It wouldn't be such a problem if he wasn't so adorable._

_It wouldn't be such a problem if I didn't get myself into this in the first place._

Once again she did as she was told.

She was in the air! Well it was only a couple of meters or so, but she was still off the ground. And she didn't dare go any higher … not yet anyway.

***

After their lesson, Rose and Scorpius put their brooms back in the shed and headed back up towards the school. Neither one saying a thing.

Rose walked silently next to Scorpius, unsure of what to say. She hadn't said thank you yet, but that's only because she didn't want the lesson to end. As soon as she said thank you that would be the official end. Not yet, just not yet.

'Wait here.' Scorpius said suddenly.

Rose hadn't realized how far they had actually walked as soon as they went over the next two hills they would be back at the school.

Scorpius disappeared behind a large, pointy rock that was a little bit bigger then he was.

'I got something for you.' Said the faceless voice.

'I …' Rose tried to say something.

'Don't worry Rosie,' Scorpius said. 'It's nothing special. And plus it's for both of us.'

Scorpius reappeared and winked at her.

Rose nearly melted inside. Why did she do this to herself? Maybe it was the fact that she was breaking her fathers "rules" as she liked to call them.

He was holding two small … shot glasses!

'Firewhisky,' He said. 'To reward you.'

Rose felt her jaw drop. 'Where did you get it?' Rose asked, slightly gobsmacked. 'More importantly _how _did you get it?'

'I have my sources.' He answered, holding out one out to her.

'I don't know.' Rose said tentatively, looking away. 'It's breaking the rules.'

What did it matter, she was already "breaking the rules."

_Such a lame excuse, _Rose thought.

'Actually, it's breaking the law.' Scorpius corrected, with a cheeky grin.

Rose looked at him again. He was smiling in what seemed like an uncontrollable way.

'C'mon Rosie.' Scorpius said. 'What's one shot?'

Rose bit her bottom lip, contemplating her next move. Would she take it? Would she leave it? Making him believe that she was some sort of goody-goody woos. She couldn't let him believe that, she just couldn't. That would end any chance of her getting him.

Scorpius was right – What's one shot? No one has to know. No one has to find out.

'Okay,' Rose finally said. 'I suppose one won't kill me.'

She smiled at Scorpius and took the drink. The two of them knocked back the drink in one second flat and continued on walking.

Scorpius signaled with his hand that he take the tiny glass. Rose handed it over, with out any hesitation. Scorpius took the glass gently and chucked them both over his shoulder.

Rose looked behind her and saw the shot glasses lying on the grass. She then looked at Scorpius and gave him a curious look.

He exchanged the same look and shrugged.

'What was the point in that?' Rose asked, puzzled by Scorpius' peculiar actions.

'I don't know.' He mumbled.

Rose decided she best leave it. What did it matter anyway?

They kept walking silently. Not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence.

Scorpius gently intertwined their fingers.

'I have to ask?' He said abruptly, when they were nearly back at the entrance doors.

'Mmm.'

'You have, what, eleven cousins –?'

'Ten, actually.' Rose corrected.

'_Ten _cousins. Why not ask them?'

Rose stopped and turned to look the beautiful young man in the face.

'Well,' Rose started. 'I'm definitely _not _asking James or Fred, because I would never live it down.' Rose laughed at her self, picturing the torment – it wouldn't be worth it. 'Victoire, Dominique and Louis have all left school, so that's out. Molly is studding for her NEWT's and so is Lucy, but Lucy and Roxanne aren't interested in Quidditch. And I'm definitely _not _asking my little brother or youngest cousin, because that's just embarrassing.' Rose finished, in what she thought was a convincing way.

Scorpius nodded slowly. Rose waited for a reply, but didn't get.

They started walking again, Rose watched him, trying to read his expression.

He stopped unexpectedly.

'Is that all?' Scorpius asked, smirking smugly.

'Yes.' Rose replied cautiously.

'Smart.'

'What?' Rose asked confused.

'Very smart. I nearly didn't pick up on it.' Scorpius said. 'You said ten _people_ not ten _cousins_, you missed one …'

'Albus.' Rose whispered as Scorpius said.

Rose had totally forgotten about him. It wasn't just now that she had forgotten about him now, this whole year she had forgotten about him. They had _always _been close. But she had hardly seen him … all year. Thinking of it now, the other night at dinner he was being very disconnected, he hardly spoke. Maybe that was just her, being so worried about schoolwork … and other things. No, there was defiantly something wrong.

She pushed it to the back of her mind. She couldn't worry about him right now. Now was time for Scorpius and her … all alone … where no one could see them.

'Okay,' Rose said defeated. 'I don't have a reason for not asking Albus.'

'I win!' Scorpius cheered, triumphantly holding his left hand in the air.

'I didn't know this was a competition.'

'It's not really. But, I did just _outsmart_ Rose Weasley.'

She rolled her eyes and they both laughed.

They got to the castle, still hand in hand.

'I, um …'spose we better get to our common rooms.' Rose said.

Scorpius nodded.

'Thank you Scorpius … I really appreciate it.' Rose whispered. She hesitated and then kissed him … on the cheek.

She hurried away up the stairs not turning back, not wanting to even look at him.

She herd him call out, 'Same time tomorrow?' But she didn't reply just kept running up the stairs.

Rose thought about what Missy had told her earlier. Why were there so many rules!

This time it was the kissing rules – "Kiss on the cheek: I just want to be friends."

Well that was crap! She _didn't _want to just be friends.

Rose hoped that Scorpius didn't know the kissing rules.

**Review Please!!**

**CGIL xx**


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Lesson

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N****:  
Thank-you to **mangobrain, sukanya, jasmineflower27, Paperback28, EvieRox and anyone else **who**** reviewed. My emails are playing up, so I apologise.  
I know it has been a long brake since the last chapter, but you'll be pleased to know that I have written many chapters over the holidays.**

**Chapter 7: The Next Lesson **

Rose spent much of the next day thinking about the flying lesson she had had the previous night with Scorpius Malfoy, wondering whether it was a good idea to go back again tonight, as he had suggested, as she rushed up the stairs.

'Earth to Rose!'

Rose looked up to see who had interrupted her thoughts. Carrie, Eyer and Missy had joined her, walking down the corridor, on the way to Charms. (The other tree had Divination while Rose had Ancient Runes)

'Sorry?'

'I just asked you how last night went.' Carrie said. 'Are you okay?' She asked concerned.

'Yeah, just thinking about the homework Professor Tolsh gave just gave me.' Rose lied in reply. In fact, she didn't have any homework as she had completed it already.

'Last night went alright.' Rose half-lied. Truth was, it went pretty well until the end of the lesson when she kissed him on the cheek – she hadn't made to much of an idiot of herself until herself until then.

Most would shrug off the fact that they had kissed their crush on the cheek, especially since he suggested they meet up again at the same time the next night. But Rose didn't want him to get any ideas. She shouldn't have gone last night and she shouldn't go again. She couldn't tempt herself once more. She had to control her own feelings.

'I raised my broom!' Rose said smiling. Saying her accomplishment aloud seemed to make up her mind. It couldn't hurt to go back. 'And I got up in the air. I have to admit that it wasn't to high, but it was something. So I'm going to meet Scorpius again … tonight.'

'What?' Carrie said shocked.

'Carrie what is your problem with him? Jeez, let me have some fun.'

The classroom came at just the right time. Rose wasn't in the mood for a fight right now.

The four girls turned into their Charms classroom, were professor Noyse was waiting for the class.

***

Rose wondered down to the broom shed after dinner, to find Scorpius was waiting for her – like the night before, only he seemed somewhat nervous rather then imperturbable.

'You all right?' Rose asked Scorpius, with a smile to show that she wanted to be here and with him.

'Yeah, fine.' He answered, smiling back – he obviously got the message. 'Just wondering whether you would come. Whether you herd me.'

'Of course I herd you – I'm not deaf. But-but I was sure whether I should come back after I … Kissed you.' Rose said awkwardly.

Scorpius smiled kindly.

'Don't worry about it. I was about to kiss you too only –' Scorpius stopped suddenly. Rose raised her eyebrows.

'Shall we get our brooms?' Scorpius asked turning away.

'No, go on.' Rose urged.

Scorpius took a deep breath and turned back around.

'– only I would have kissed you on the lips.' He said grudgingly

Rose smiled, embarrassed.

Scorpius slid his hands around Rose's waist and went in for a kiss.

_Not yet!, _Rose's mind screamed at her.

Rose cleared her throat. 'Come on, let's get our brooms. We've still got a whole lesson ahead of us.' Rose grabbed Scorpius' hands and intertwined her right with his left. 'Just make sure that you don't forget that thought.' She added cheekily.

_Uh-oh, _Rose thought.

_But why "uh-oh", it's want I want._

_But not what you father wants._

_It's my life._

_But you father dislikes his family very much._

_But I __**like **__him very much._

'Whose broom are we stealing tonight?' Scorpius' voice interrupted her internal argument. He was obviously oblivious to it.

Rose took a random stab, reaching her hand out and grabbing at which ever her hand touched first.

'James' again.' She declared.

The two of them went out to the Quidditch pitch.

Rose managed to get her broom into her hand in no time at all. And she was in the air in just as much time. This was proving a lot easier then she had first thought. Maybe it was because she was so afraid of embarrassing herself; maybe her sub-conscience was controlling her balance and making her an absolute pro. Rose was not usually the most coordinated; in fact, that's why she couldn't fly in the first place – her balance literally kept throwing her off. Although Scorpius though it best if he stay on the ground – in case she fell.

After nearly falling off three times, she finally made her way up to the top of the grandstand. She heard distant voices, and saw six or seven people making their way toward the Quidditch Pitch …

'_Shit!_' Rose cursed to herself. She had heard James talking about Qudditch practice earlier that day, but she hadn't taken much notice of him.

Rose dove towards the ground – as fast as she dared – where Scorpius was waiting.

'Quick!' Rose yelled. 'Run or hide. I'm going to the broom shed.'

Scorpius gave her a puzzled look.

'The Gryffindore Quidditch team is coming.'

'Wouldn't it make more sense if I was there – I'm the Quidditch player?'

'Yes it _would_ … If I didn't have this.' Rose said holding up James' broom. 'I think he could possibly use this to practice.' She continued half-sarcastically. 'And I don't think he would appreciate you taking it.' _He would punch you head in_, Rose thought on her head, but she didn't voice it.

'Oh … Right.' Scorpius said.

Rose started to walk away, but Scorpius just stood there.

'What the hell are you doing? _Go!_'

Scorpius ran off in the opposite direction, still clutching his broom. He was going to have to hide that.

Rose knew that she wasn't going to get the broom back to the shed in time to beat the team. So that meant she would have to make up some sort of cover story, an excuse – not that James would mind her using his broom of course, but he was still going to question her.

She got to the shed a couple of seconds before the Quidditch team.

'Rosie?'

She turned to see the team looking at her. She hid the broom behind her back, in a very unconvincing way.

'Hi everyone.' Rose said in a fake cheery voice and matching smile.

'What _are_ you – is that a broom?' James asked leaning to the side to see exactly what she was hiding. 'Is that _my _broom?'

He was being totally serious now.

'It could be mine.' Said Fred.

'Or mine.' Piped Albus.

'And there is a possibility that it is mine.' Added Molly in a condescending voice.

They all had the same broom.

Rose pulled it round to her side so that they could look at it.

'No guys it's mine.' James said, grinning stupidly. 'It has a great big gash on it from our game last Sunday of holidays when I ran into the house. The Weasley's laughed – Rose included, Molly excluded – at the memory.

James switched from laughing mode to questioning mode again.

'What were you doing with _my_ broom anyway?'

'Practicing.' Rose said simply. After all, it was exactly what she was doing.

'You can't fly.' James said, not harshly, but it put Rose on the spot.

'I can't, but I was trying it out … because I haven't in a while.' Rose answered, trying to sound confident, but she knew it wasn't.

James looked at her curiously and then around the ground.

'So you were here by yourself?' He asked cheekily.

'Yep.' Rose replied.

'_No_body else?' He asked smiling.

Rose knew that James was onto her, and he was going to continue asking the same question, phrased different, repeatedly.

'Nobody else.' Rose repeated.

'Not even a certain …' Fred said, obviously catching on. He looked at James and smiled. 'Slytherin.' They said together.

Rose saw the brows of the Qudditch team furrow in response to that remark.

'Nope.' She replied shortly. 'I've got to go.'

She walked passed them and was at the exit when James called out, 'Rosie.'

'Yes James?'

'My broom.' He said, while trying to suppress a laugh.

'Right.' She said, embarrassed.

She gave the broom back and left.

Once she was certain she was out of sight, Rose ran to meet up with Scorpius, who was waiting for at the rock where he hid the firewhisky the night before.

'That was fun!' Panted Rose. 'But James and Fred are onto us.'

'Wow, you told those two idiots about _us_?' Scorpius asked sounding sarcastically impressed. He was meaning a different sort of "us" to what Rose was thinking. Rose was thinking the "Learning-how-to-fly" us. Whereas, Scorpius was thinking "In-a-relationship" us. However, Rose didn't catch on us.

'No, weren't you listening? I said, "Caught on".' Rose retorted. 'They figured it out themselves.'

'Those idiots figured it themselves?' All sarcasm was gone.

'Those people you just called idiots are my cousins.' Rose said. 'But, I do have to agree that although they _can_ be idiots, they're actually quite intelligent.' What was she saying? She was actually sticking up for the cousins who think it's absolutely hilarious to jump out at her, to change the words on her prefects badge, to make fun of her inability to fly, to make sure her whole childhood was filled with practical jokes and pranks. Yet for some reason, somehow, that was their way of saying that they love her.

'Whatever you say.'

'They are!' Rose insisted. 'James reckons he's going to teach himself to be Animagus. He reckons if his Grandfather could do it, then so can he. They're to stupid people.'

Scorpius leaned closer to Rose and whispered, 'I don't care if they're the smartest wizards of age; they hate me.'

Then he kissed her, so unexpectedly and abruptly that Rose was in no way prepared for it. She should have been ready though; it was always going to happen. He opened his mouth, pulling hers open too. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, which pulled her onto her tippy-toes. Scorpius hands resting on her waist.

She was finally snogging Scorpius Malfoy.

_Oh my God, I'm snogging Scorpius Malfoy. I shouldn't be doing this, what if someone finds out! What if dad finds out! I have to stop this. I have to go._

Rose pulled away, was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrist so she couldn't run away.

'I'm not letting you run away again, Rosie.'

Rose looked up at him.

'I really like you.' He whispered.

Rose continued to look up at him, not sure what to say. She was so glad that she didn't go as red like Hugo or her father. Nevertheless, she could still the blush rushing up to her cheeks. 'I've been meaning to ask you to be my girlfriend for a little while now.' He continued.

Rose kissed him.

'We can't tell my cousins.' Rose said pulling away.

'_Definitely_ was _not_ planning on it.'

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were going out, but just how long it would stay a secret Rose did not know.

**A/N:**

**Okay guys I hope you like this chapter; the one I have been building to, for quite some time and it's all come together nicely.  
Tell me what you think about them finally getting together, by reviewing.  
CGIL xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets, Love and Deception

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **TheDarkLordsQueen, ellensin787, suger n spice, Paperback28, EvieRox, Jasmineflower27, MicheleHarper and Sukanya **who**** reviewed.  
**

**Chapter 8: Secret****s, Love and Deception**

Rose woke up feeling refreshed and renewed. She was going out with Scorpius Malfoy. The very thought of it made her heart flutter and her stomach fill with happy butterflies. She had the sudden urge to go down to breakfast, despite how early it was, because Scorpius _could_ be there.

Walking into the bathroom, Rose caught a glimpse of her hair – fuzzy waves sticking out at unimaginable angles. A shower was in order, there was no way she would ever let her boyfriend – _boyfriend! _– see her like this.

'Morning Sweetie, you're up early.' Missy said as Rose walked out of the bathroom. Missy was on her way in, but she stopped and leaned up against the doorframe, with elegance Rose could not understand. Rose felt a prang of jealousy of her friend.

'What can I say, I had a good sleep.' Rose replied with a stupid grin.

'So last night went well, eh?'

'You could say that.' Rose replied. She had had enough interrogation, however short it had been. 'Got to go, I have some homework to do.' _Half-lie._

Rose skipped down the stairs. The jealousy for her friend three seconds ago had now turned to guilt. Guilt was not something the Rose could keep herself from feeling. Rose took a deep a deep breath and tried to push it to the back of her head. Missy was like Lucy – always hungry for gossip, and she would continue to ask questions – like James the night before – until she got the answer that satisfied that need.

As soon as Rose entered the Entry Hall, she spotted Scorpius. He was by himself, probably given his friends the slip for the time being, like Rose. He came from the dungeons, Rose watched him walking: his broad shoulders, muscular body, silver-blond hair, steel-grey eyes …

'Good morning,' Scorpius said uncertainly, he had a huge grin on his face. 'Were you watching me?'

Rose felt her eyes widen. _Subtle, Rose, subtle._

Luckily, the hall was empty. But surly not for long

'I just … um.'

''Coz its okay if you were.' He said saving her more embarrassment. 'Don't worry; I do it all the time.'

'What? Look at yourself?' Rose retorted effervescently.

He gave her a patronizing look, and then smiled.

'Not quite what I meant.' Scorpius said, and then looked her up and down in a suggestive way.

''Coz that's not creepy at all.' Rose retorted sarcastically.

He smiled at her.

'So I get a kiss this morning?'

Rose looked around … no one.

'Of course.'

They walked towards each one-step and connected at the lips, then the hands, then the hips. Starting out as a peck, Scorpius forced rose's mouth open with his, despite some of her reluctance that quickly faded.

This kiss was different to the one that they shared the night before. For one, Rose prepared for, and second she wasn't even going to try and attempt to run away.

They pulled away from each other, to catch their breath. Scorpius leaned back in, but Rose put her index finger to his lips,

'What?'

'We need some rules.'

'_Excuse me!_' Scorpius asked, obviously not ready for what she was going to say.

'Number one … no public affection, which includes: kissing, touching, and flirting – _no!_ You still have to flirt with me. People will think that I have given into your weak attempts of trying to lure me into your arms.' Rose teased.

Scorpius looked at her.

'What's the point? It'll be as if we aren't even going out. You should just tell your family. I mean, I don't want to be bashed, abused ignored, given dirty looks or anything like that, by any Potter-Weasley.' Scorpius said. 'Oh, wait, I already get that.' He added sarcastically.

Rose rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, whatever. Like ripping off a band-aid, I suppose.'

'A what, sorry?'

'A band-aid. It's a muggle medical thing, which they use to fix their cuts and stuff.'

'Right.' Scorpius said, frowning at her. 'Plus we're here right now. We just kissed. It wasn't such a big deal.'

'Yeah, but it's, like, 7:30 in the morning. Weasley-Potter's are very unorganized people. We leave everything to the last minute, and we like our sleep. There is hardly any chance of us being caught right now. What's with the sudden change of heart, anyway? Last night you were all _I'm definitely not planning on telling anybody_.' Rose said in a mocking tone.

'Well, I figure they hate me anyway.'

'They don't _hate_ you –'

'They do, Rose. You're the only one who doesn't.'

'But you like that, right?' Rose asked in a suggestive tone, running her index finger up and down his chest.

'Mm-hm.' Scorpius replied pressing his lips lightly to hers.

'Okay, I have an assignment to work on over breakfast. Sorry.' Rose said ruefully.

He rolled his eyes at her and said, 'Typical.'

'No really. I was supposed to work on it last night, but …'

'Aw, did I ruin your night?' He asked mockingly.

'Ruin … no. Change … yes.'

***

It was settled, Rose and Scorpius were going to meet at _The Rocks_, as they had christened it, with the essay for their potions class. After meeting there, however, they were to find somewhere warmer – the weather was getting cooler and wetter – to work on it.

'Hell –'

Rose interrupted Scorpius' greeting with a kiss. The idea that they would meet like this every time they saw each other, was very appealing to Rose. After all, actions do speak louder then words.

'It's been such a long and boring day. James and Fred are continuing to annoy me. Peeves thought it was a highly amusing idea to throw water bombs at passing students, including me. It wasn't enough to just throw normal water bombs, oh no, they had to be the ones from Uncle George's shop. I can't find Lily anywhere – she's decided to play some sort of disappearing act on me. I haven't seen you for, like, twelve hours. And now I have to finish this tonight.' Rose finished her monologue holing up her half complete essay.

'Aw, you poor thing.' Scorpius said pulling Rose into his side.

'So where do you suggest we go?' Rose asked.

'Well, it's a long shot. Dad reckons it was destroyed in the Great Battle of Hogwarts,' Scorpius said dramatically. 'But Hogwarts is amazing, so who knows. You'll probably know it: The Room of Requirement.'

'Nup never heard of it.'

'Surly you have.'

Rose thought for a moment. She had somewhere … but where?

'Oh, I know: Hogwarts a History. It's mentioned, but the exact location isn't.'

'So your parents have never mentioned it?' He asked looking at her seriously.

'I'm sure they probably have, there just _a lot _of stories. It's easy to get lost.'

'Fair enough. It's just one of dad's favorites, that's all. Anyway let's go and see if it exists.' Scorpius said, suddenly exited.

He grasped Rose's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

They made their way up to the seventh floor; running in some places and walking in others.

'Wow!' Rose whispered walking into the smallish room, filled with books and two desks.

'It really exists.' Scorpius said with a smile. Then his voice changed. 'There's _a lot_ of books here, isn't there?' He asked rhetorically, obviously a little turned off by the amount of books.

Rose smiled. 'C'mon, lets get started.'

'No. I want to walk out and then in again, but with a different need.' He sounded like a little kid who had just received a new block set.

Rose looked at him and frowned. 'You are so weird.'

Scorpius shrugged. 'Guess that's a no then?'

'The quicker we start, the quicker we finish.'

Therefore, that's what they did. The time seemed to fly by for Rose, and before she knew it, it was eleven o'clock.

'Time flies when you're having fun.' Rose said with a smile, while she put the books back on the self and her work back in her folder.

'Oh, yeah, great fun.' Scorpius replied mockingly.

It was about twelve-thirty by the time Rose got back to the Gryffindore common room. It was fairly easy for her not to get caught; it was only one floor down from the Room of Requirement. Scorpius, however, had a few more floors. He assured Rose that he knew some secret passageways and Filch would never see him.

'But what if Filch knows the passageway, he's been here a long time. He used to catch my parents.'

'Rose, they're called _secret passageways_ for a reason.'

With one final good-bye kiss, Rose went into her common room. She expected everybody to be in bed. Perhaps one or two people doing some homework, but what greeted her was something very different.

Her jaw dropped. She knew Missy thought James was "Hot" – to use her word – but Rose thought she was going out with Alex.

'What in the name of Merlin …' Rose asked nobody in particular.

Missy was lying on top of James, quite obviously in some sort of kissing session.

They pulled away from each other. James pushed Missy away as soon as he relies who was standing, watching them.

'Missy I-I thought you were going out with Alex.'

Missy looked extremely guilty. 'I, um … not for much longer.'

Rose raised her eyebrows. James obviously knew the plans. He looked at his shoes.

'Okay then …' Rose was lost for words, and apparently so were James and Missy.

'What are doing anyway?' James asked.

'Me?'

'No the person behind you?' James answered sarcastically.

However, Rose didn't pick up on it, and swung around, almost too fast.

She sighed, noticing the sarcasm. Why didn't people just say what they meant?

'Prefect duties.' Rose lied easily. She hoped that lying wouldn't become second nature.

'Right.' James nodded.

'Well, um, I'm tired so I best be off to bed.' Rose said walking past James and Missy. They looked incredibly uncomfortable, but t hey didn't move.

'Aren't you two going too?'

James cleared his throat dramatically.

After just being caught, they were going to stay and continue making out. Alex was just up stairs, perhaps not even asleep, while his girlfriend was down stairs snogging one of the most popular people in Gryffindore and perhaps even the school.

What a strange twisted world full of secrets, love and deception they lived in.

'Right then, goodnight.

'Good night, Rose.' Missy said in her almost too cute voice.

James didn't say anything.

**Can anyone tell me how long Christmas Holidays go for in England, I am an Aussie and it's different over here. I need it for chapter 14, thanks.  
Review Please!!  
CGIL xx**


	9. Chapter 9: The Cousins

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **thedarklordsqueen, ellensin787, The girl with the ink-heart, NoLongerAMember2009, sagy, RandomnessUnleashed, ElAmorComienza, Paperback28, Fathskie, mangobrain and sugar n spice **who reviewed.  
This chapter is basically about all of Rose's cousins. Just in case anybody was wondering what type of people they are. They all have their own little stories that I have created. It's not a necessary chapter, perhaps I would call it a filler, however if you do not wish to learn about the cousins, skip to the end and read Albus' little part, as it leads to a story off the main story.  
Thanks to all those who pointed out my dreadful spelling. Trust me, after that, I'm going to go through and edit all of my chapters.**

**Chapter 9: The Cousins**

It was Saturday. Saturdays, in Rose's opinion, was a day for study. However, today felt different. She needed time to collect her thoughts and think about … everything. She needed time to be alone, well, as alone as she could be in a school of hundreds.

Therefore, she lay in bed, looking up at the roof. For some reason, she started to think about each of her cousins one by one.

Victoire and Teddy; they wouldn't be one without the other. Only one year was between them, and they were best friends ever since Rose could remember. They were getting married early next year, around Easter time. Rose and all of her cousins were getting time off from school.

Vikki was probably planning the wedding right now, along with Auntie Fleur and Grandma. Rose could just see the image. Vikki would be sitting on a chair at the kitchen table at the Burrow with magazines spread out everywhere. Grandma Molly would be making some sort of sweet dish, occasionally giving in her two cents, while Auntie Fleur brought in even more unnecessary wedding books, and Teddy would just be standing in the door way rolling his eyes at the scene. Occasionally he would make a stupid noise, or he would change his hair color to get Vikki's attention, and Grandma would scold him, telling him that he better not dare do that at the wedding. Teddy would retort back by saying that it was his "Baby Vee's" only day off this week and that he wanted her to himself. A day off from work was rare for Vikki who worked at the Ministry for Magic in the Accidental Magic Reversal department.

Dominique; she had just gotten a new job at Gringotts as a spell breaker. She had owled Rose, and all of her cousins, that day with the good news. Apparently, Uncle Bill had put in a good word. Mini was very much a daddy's girl even at the age of 20. She would be very nervous, as she would be starting on Monday. Rose couldn't picture what she was doing right now. It probably was messing around with different hairstyles and trying on different robes.

Louis was fresh out of Hogwarts and trying to make it to the big league in Quidditch. At the moment, he was stuck at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Louis was very much like James; he was immature at the least, obsessed with Quidditch and his current girlfriend. Rose tried to picture Louis working out in the back storeroom. Only, his slut of a girlfriend entered the scene, and she thought it was best that she move onto the next person.

_That is the last time I try to picture __**anybody.**_

Molly. She always seemed like a strange one to Rose. There is always one relative that you just do not get along with, and for Rose that was Molly. She is just so uptight and such a neat freak. Molly was so much like Auntie Audrey that it wasn't funny. It was hard to believe Molly and Lucy were _twins._ Molly and her on-again off-again boyfriend Tanner Prey were off again. Molly claimed that he was too much of a distraction, and she needed to study. This was making it hard for the Gryffindor prefects because every conversation the two had turned into an argument. Molly definitely wasn't going to be at the top of Rose's favorite cousin list any time soon.

Lucy was such an outgoing, fun loving girl with an unsatisfied need for gossip. Luce and Rose were good friends. She was hard not to be friends with though. Lucy's ambition on the other hand, was not something _any_ of Rose's family approved of; she wanted to be a journalist. Rose remembered when they were young. Lucy used to go around with a hairbrush and a pad of parchment, interviewing people in the family about anything that came to mind. She still does it these days, only minus the hairbrush, for the school newsletter. Uncle Percy says that she is such a witty and intelligent girl, and he told her to do something realistic with her life like working at the Ministry.

Rose could describe Fred with one word: trouble. It doesn't help that Peeves treats him like royalty either. Fred Junior is a spitting image of Uncle George when he was Fred's age. "It's almost scary." Auntie Angelina would say. And it is; Rose had seen pictures. Fred and James like to cause trouble, but Fred is the follower. He takes the lead sometimes but only under James's guidance.

Roxanne was only one year Rose's junior. The two of them got along really well. Rose, Roxy, and Lily have their own little friendship group. Being the oldest, Rose was the natural leader. Roxy was sort of a tomboy. Totally opposite from Fred in looks, yet the same in personality. She looked a hell of a lot like her mother, with the darker hair and skin; in other words, she was very beautiful. She was the only Weasley-Potter cousin with such dark hair.

Roxy had once confided in Rose and Lily that the Sorting Hat had threatened to place her in Slytherin, but she had begged it to do the opposite. She regretted it now, though, being so close to a lot of the Slytherin girls and guys alike.

James. Despite their differences, they were somehow, for some reason unbeknown to Rose, very close. It must have been some sort mutual or subconscious agreement. James was more like an older brother than a cousin. Rose and her cousins spent so much time together. It was fair to say that Rose's family spent more time at the Potter's, and vice versa, than anywhere else, creating a closer bond with the cousins that lived in that house.

Albus was the only cousin that was Rose's age. For some reason, their relationship this year had become practically non-existent. Previously they had been very close, almost as close as James and her.

Rose sat upright. How could she not have noticed their drifting relationship this year? He was in almost every one of her classes. Looking back at the part of the year that had already been, he wasn't at all himself. The Albus Potter Rose knew would have been a lot more exited about making the Quidditch team.

Rose had been so consumed in her own personal issues, for want of a better word, and schoolwork, that she hadn't taken any notice of him this year, let alone started a conversation with him.

She practically jumped out of her bed and hurried down the stairs. Hair tangled, teeth un-brushed and still in her pajamas, she felt dirty.

She rushed down the stairs even though the likelihood of Albus being there was very slim.

_Yes!_

'Al?'

He looked up at the mention of his name, but he looked straight back down again as soon as he realised who was talking to him.

'What do you want, Rose?' he asked harshly.

Rose didn't actually know. Well she knew; she just didn't know how to say it.

'I don't know, Al.' Rose admitted, sitting down on the arm of his chair.

He looked at her again. 'I don't really want to talk to you.' He said a little less harshly.

'What's with you Al? We used to be like this.' Rose said crossing her fingers.

'What's with me?' He asked, jumping up abruptly and scaring Rose so much that she nearly fell off the edge of the chair. 'What's with me?' He asked again, looking extremely angry.

Rose didn't know how to answer. She was actually scared of her cousin, the quiet and sweet one, that she had always got along with so well. He had grown, and he now was quite easily towering over Rose. She got up, but it didn't help, he was still taller than her.

'You're so distant Al. I never see you.' Rose said.

'Yeah, whatever, Rose. Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to see you? I think I saw enough last night.'

She knew what that meant, and she was hoping, praying, that it didn't mean what she thought.

She shook her head. 'No.'

'Yes, Rose. It means _exactly_ what you think it means.'

She felt suddenly angry. 'I suppose you're going to tell me that I shouldn't go out with him?' Rose whispered.

'No.'

She was shocked, not the answer that she was expecting.

'I don't care what you do with yourself or your life. It's your own. Just don't let me see it again because, despite what I just said, I think it's disgusting.'

'Okay.' It was the only thing that would come out of her mouth. She wanted to ask more questions, like _What's with all the anger_? and _Why don't you support me?_

But it just didn't come out. There was something deeper. Something more to this than just being angry with her. She was going to figure it out.

**A/N:  
Just so you know, all relatives are and were in Gryffindore. And I apologize for not doing Lily's little part, but I'm a little strange in having to follow certain patterns. The observant of you may have noticed that they are all their age descending order according to the age of their Weasley parent and then the descending ages that I thought that they were, and I am afraid I could **_**not**_** bring myself to ruin that pattern. However, you have heard a part of Lily's "Story" anyway, it was the whole flying thing.  
Ages in order:  
Teddy: 23  
Victoire: 22  
Dominique: 20  
Louis: 18  
Molly and Lucy: 17  
James and Fred: 16  
Rose and Albus: 15  
Roxanne: 14  
Lily and Hugo: 13**

**CGIL xx  
**


	10. Chapter 10: The Reason

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
****Thank-you to **sugar n spice, EmmaFan614, EvieRox and ellensin787 **who reviewed. I was surprised how long it took me to post, I just lost track of time, then my beta reader went on holidays, so that just prolonged the process.**

**Chapter 10: ****The Reason**

'I just don't know what I did.' A tired, confused Rose ranted. 'No idea. It can't be something that I said since I haven't said anything to him. Maybe the lack of saying something has made him so angry. Maybe someone said something _about_ me _to_ him. No, he wouldn't take it seriously, unless he saw it … that's it! No, he wouldn't. I mean, the prejudice has always been there from all of us … even me I hate to admit. I mean he wasn't happy about it … but it just doesn't fit.'

'What doesn't fit?' Scorpius asked; he was a little annoyed that Rose was talking to herself and ignoring him. Rose was stressing over the fact that Albus was, for some reason, angry with her. She was going to find out why.

'Maybe, it's not just me that he's angry with; maybe he's angry at other people too. I have to watch him.' Rose said completely ignoring Scorpius' question.

'Rose!' Scorpius said loudly. She was pulled back into reality by his voice.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay, but please take my advice; don't follow him. He obviously doesn't want to be near you … or me for that matter. I found that out from your useless mumbling. So give him time and space. He'll probably figure himself out in his own time, okay?'

'I just feel so _bad_.'

'Come here.' Scorpius said, pulling Rose into his side. He put his finger under Rose's chin and pulled her mouth to his.

They were in the Room of Requirement again, after finding it last night. They were sitting on a couch, and like the night before, the room had only made itself quite small as they didn't need that much room.

It was just after lunchtime. However, Rose couldn't eat. She had only had her argument with Albus this morning, and it was making her feel ill.

'You just need to relax a little.' Scorpius said, breaking their kiss for a moment. 'And I can fix that.' He said, kissing her neck.

'Maybe it's a girl.' Rose said.

Scorpius stopped kissing her. 'Okay, this just isn't working.'

'What isn't working?' Rose asked absent-mindedly.

'I just can't kiss you when your mind is on your cousin. It makes me feel … weird.'

'You're right! I should go find him.' Rose said, getting up off the couch and making her way towards the door.

'I didn't say that!' Scorpius said in disbelief. 'Even if you twist my words, there is no way that I said that.' He added mainly to himself, but it didn't matter.

'I'll see you later.' Rose said, completely ignoring him again, and blowing him a kiss.

She walked out and headed for the common room. Once in the room she saw Albus sitting in the same spot only reading a book rather than staring at the fire.

'Is it a girl?' Rose asked, taking Albus way off guard.

'What?' He asked in reply, obviously not happy to see Rose again.

'It is!' Rose said triumphantly. 'Is she in this room?' She looked around, but there was nobody.

'No.' Albus replied through clenched teeth.

'In Gryffindor?'

No reply.

'In Ravenclaw?

No reply.

'Hufflepuff?'

No reply.

'Oh my God, it's a Slytherin.'

'No!'

'Is she Beauxbatons?'

'No.'

Rose frowned. 'Is she even magic?'

'No.'

'Muggle.' Rose said. It was neither a question nor a statement. Albus didn't reply.

_He couldn't have. He wouldn't have._

'The girl who lives down the road whose boyfriend was injured. It was you, wasn't it?' Rose asked in a whisper, tears stinging her eyes. 'You wiped his memory and threw him against the tree.'

'I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't. It was the book. What kind of a person puts such a spell in a book, without an explanation? Or counter-curse?'

Rose sat down on the edge of his couch, just as she had done this morning. Luckily, the common room was empty. It was such a nice day, especially for winter. People had decided to do all their study outside.

'What book is this?' Rose asked.

'A potions one.'

'Like the one –'

'Yes. Like the one in the stories. I think it _is_ the one in the stories. The Room of Requirement still exists, Rose.'

'I know.' Rose said. 'Why didn't you tell me?' She asked, and it wasn't about the Room of Requirement.

'What, just like you weren't going to tell me?' He retorted, almost angrily. Nevertheless, he understood what Rose meant by her question.

'That is different. I haven't severely injured his girlfriend to get him.'

'I really don't want to talk about this, Rose.' Albus said getting up.

'Who else knows?' Rose pressed.

'Nobody.' He answered emotionlessly.

Rose got up and hugged him. He didn't hug back, until Rose really squeezed.

'It's okay,' Rose said. 'We'll figure it out.'

'It doesn't matter. He's in hospital now. I wiped his memory before I left anyway, so he was taken away not knowing who he was. I have never done the oblivion curse before, and I have no idea how seriously his memory has been affected.'

'It's okay. Well, at least he doesn't know who did it to him.' Rose said trying to comfort Albus.

'I shouldn't have tried to shake him off.' Albus said regretfully.

'What do you mean?' Rose asked.

'Have you ever heard of _Levicorpus_?' Albus asked.

'No.' Rose responded, concerned for what was to be said next.

'Well, it's a jinx that pulls you upside down by the leg. I found the Half-Blood Prince's book last year, and I had been reading it all break, and I found this particular jinx and, I thought it looked interesting. The word was just intriguing; I don't know why. So anyway, I had wanted to try it, but I couldn't use it anywhere where dad could see. So I was walking around the block for some fresh air, and I ran to him, literally. He didn't appreciate that very much, that's for sure.

'"Watch where you're goin' mate."

'"Sorry, I didn't mean it."

'He hit me, like the muggle the he was. He knew I liked his girlfriend, and I don't think he took very kindly to that, either. I didn't want to use magic, I really didn't, but I didn't have a choice! He was a hell of a lot stronger then was, and I was getting flogged.'

Rose didn't know what to say, so she pulled him into another tight hug. This time he hugged back.

'You should have told me, Al.' Rose whispered. 'You should have told me.'

Rose heard someone enter though the portrait hole, but she didn't break their embrace.

'Are you guys okay?' It was James.

'Yeah, fine.' Rose replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

James was holding Missy's hand. Rose saw James's face change from smiling to concerned.

'Are you sure?'

'Positive.' Rose replied, putting on a smile. 'So you guys are going out properly today?' Rose asked changing the subject.

'We are, yes.' Missy answered.

'And Alex knows?'

'Yes, Rose.'

'Okay, then. Well, I'll leave you to do, well, whatever it is you are planning to do here.' Rose said, walking towards the portrait hole. 'See ya, Al.'

Rose made her way down the stairs to the courtyards, where, she hoped, her friends would be. She was in luck; they were all sitting by the lake studying.

'Hey girls.'

'Hey Rose.'

'Where have you been?'

'With Albus.'

She was so glad that it was all sorted now. Albus didn't hate her, and she didn't hate him. He didn't mean do what he did; it was pure accident, mixed with self-defence. It was lucky that Al thought to modify the person's memory, and it was lucky that he didn't try a more dangerous curse.

Now all Rose had to do was tell Scorpius that it was all figured out, and she had to apologize too. She pretty much blew him off, but he would understand. Albus was family.

**Please tell me what you think of that little twist.**** Just so you know it wont be an over-taking plot, it will probably only be mentioned every now and then.  
Review Please!!**

**CGIL xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Back On Track

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **ellensin787, buket-luvs-her-fwends, FlyingToastersUnite, skylaralyxis, sukanya, Mrs. Rose Malfoy, callmedaynuhh, adifferentway, **and **HBPIA **who reviewed. I'm glad that the little twist has been received so well; something that I've been building up to for a little while. Anyway here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Back on Track **

Rose hadn't seen Scorpius at all after the little incident last night. She was afraid she might have blown him off. She was felling bad about that, but she felt better for the fact that she and Albus were back on track as friends again. Since they were so close starting from birth, their fight made her feel even worse. Forgetting him like that… She pushed it all to the back of her mind. It didn't matter anymore; they were good. They were friends again. And the little misunderstanding, as Rose was calling it to make Albus feel better, had really made their relationship stronger, that, and the fact he was keeping her own little secret, well, a secret. This was another thing to tell Scorpius too. He had to know that at least one of her cousins was going to give him death glares.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Rose was sitting in the common room with Missy, James and Albus. He was a lot happier to be near her today. In fact, he was happier in general. James and Al were having an animated conversation about some famous Quidditch person, which, come to think of it, Rose had heard of before. Rose was partially listening, but she was mostly thinking about seeing Scorpius, who she spent a lot of time thinking about these days. Not seeing him was killing her. She had to ignore him in corridors, while holding back a smile. He was still flirting with her, in an overly exaggerated way, and his comments were becoming more and more outrageous. People who were within hearing range were turning around to see what was going on.

"Oi, Rose! You're looking extra sexy today. Give us a kiss?" he said, and she would have to fight that urge. He did it on purpose. Purely because he really wanted what he was saying aloud, and he knew full well that she wanted it just as much too. He was smart enough to not tell his idiot friends about the two of them. Rose particularly hated the fact that they had to plan to see each other. What was this world coming to! _Seriously_!

An owl came screeching through the open window, pulling Rose out of her half-angry and half-happy thoughts. Stupid owl!

'Aby!' Albus exclaimed. It wasn't just anyone's stupid owl. Albus leaned across Rose to pat Abysith on the head. Rose detached the letter from Aby's leg and gave the owl a pat when she nipped her affectionately.

'Hello beautiful. Thank you.'

Before Rose could open her letter, another owl came squawking through the same open window.

'Myra!' Albus exclaimed as she landed on his lap. Rose knew the meaning of the owl's name, and in her opinion, the thing could not be more opposite. 'Whatcha got Ra-Ra?'

'Don't call the owl that, Al.' James complained.

'Well what do you prefer? Myra or Ra-Ra?'

'Neither. Just owl, or bird, or thing.' James said turning away and putting his left arm over Missy's shoulders. Rose giggled. James, for some reason, hated the name Myra. Rose thought it was just a gorgeous name and so did Lily, who chose it. She was also the one to start the nickname Ra-Ra, and it had caught on like an epidemic.

'Seriously, or I might muggle bash you. Apparently it's more painful.'

Rose stopped giggling, and she saw Albus stop smiling. It wasn't James' fault; he wasn't being insensitive or careless like he was normally. He just didn't know that Albus had cursed the boy who had Muggle bashed him, because he was, well, a Muggle. James was just being James.

Rose and Albus both opened their letters.

Dear Rose and Huge,

How are you? I hope school is going well this week. I'm just writing to you both to let you know that your father is accompanying Uncle Harry to give a lecture on the Dark Arts, for fifth years through seventh years on Thursday. He is both very nervous and exited. Furthermore, he is terribly busy at work right now, otherwise he would have owled you himself.  
Now, I know that you haven't been informed yet, but this coming weekend is in fact a Hogsmeade weekend, and both your father and I would really like to catch up with Neville, so we have deiced that we might just pop into Hogsmeade to see you. I have a feeling that Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry will be joining us. Anyway, have a good week. Your father and I will see you both on Sunday. Dad sends his love.  
Love you very much,

Mum xoxo

Rose looked up from her mother's curly writing, and she spun her head to face James and Albus. She could only assume that his letter was much the same as her own.

Albus nodded, as if reading her mind.

'What do the parents say little bro?'

'They're coming to embarrass us this Hogsmeade weekend.' Albus replied in an exasperated tone.

'Oh, great. She's going to kiss me and say that she loves me in front of all my friends … and you.' James said running his fingers down Missy's cheek. The fact that this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend didn't seem to matter to James after he was informed that his mother would be joining him. 'Then she'll guess that I have a girlfriend. Why, Al, why? Why does she have to _love_ me? Why does she have to know me too well?'

'Aww, someone loves their mummy.' Missy said in a patronizing tone, kissing him on the cheek. James kissed her back, and the peck turned into full on snogging.

'Okay guys … guys. _Guys!_' Albus said loudly, louder then he should have needed. 'Stop! You're grossing me out. Stop.'

'I second that.' Rose added, raising her right arm.

'Yeah, I just ate. I really don't want to see my breakfast again.'

James, who's left arm was still around Missy's shoulders, used his right first to punch Al in the guts, obviously showing a different way of bringing up breakfast. Al crunched over in pain, but he still had enough energy to hit James across the back of the head.

James stopped kissing Missy and put on a fake smile. 'Excuse me Miss, do you mind if I stop this bliss to kill my dear little brother for the billionth time in his very short life.' James said through clenched teeth.

Al jumped out of his seat as if a Blast-Ended Squwert had nipped him on the bottom. James almost mimicked Albus' movement exactly, as he jumped out of his own seat. James chased Al around the room. No matter how many times Rose saw this, it made her laugh. James and Al were so opposite, yet they were so the same.

***

Monday came way to fast. She had felt the weekend had only just begun a minute ago. Rose was running out of time to do homework, keep up a healthy social life with friends and cousins, fit in time to see Scorpius and make up some sort of signal to show that she wanted to see him. She had come up with it. The hard part was they needed to have different ones. People could become suspicious if they happened to catch them both making the same signals. They just needed to be simple hand gestures that were abnormal enough that the hand couldn't sit in that position by accident. Rose's was a simple love heart made of the two index fingers and two thumbs, placed on her right hip. It was right way up to her, but for Scorpius it would be upside down. Rose suspected that Scorpius would like to make up his own. It seemed corny and perhaps stupid, but if they wanted to be together then sometimes they would have to resort to extremes.

During the last two periods on Monday, the Slytherin's and Gryffindore's shared a Herbology lesson. Rose never understood why the two houses spent so many double lessons together. Were they not the two rival houses? In any case, Rose was planning to, one way or another, introduce Scorpius to the hand signal idea. It was going to be hard to tell him about it without making it obvious… She had a sudden idea; what if she wrote "RR" on a piece of parchment? They didn't usually use parchment in Herbology, but she decided that shouldn't matter.

Scorpius was on the other side of the table facing her. Rose grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote "RR". She rotated the parchment around so it was facing Scorpius, doing this in the most inconspicuous way possible. Eventually, she managed to get his attention, and he noticed the little note message. His eyebrows slowly knitted together, it was obvious he was reading and rereading the message, trying to figure it out.  
_Oh, seriously! How stupid is this person?_

He looked up at her keeping the frown firmly placed on his forehead.

"Meet me." Rose mouthed

"What?" He mouthed back.

'Miss Weasley, you haven't yet started.'

Rose quickly broke eye contact with Scorpius and looked up at her Herbology teacher.

'Sorry Neville.' she whispered. He raised his eyebrows. 'Professor Longbottom.' she said louder. Rose actually had no idea what they were to do; she had been trying to get Scorpius' attention the whole way through the explanation.

Neville looked across the table at Scorpius. 'Neither have you, Mister _Malfoy_.' Neville said with a little more harshness then need be. Rose knew that Neville had a grudge against Scorpius, just as her father did. However, Rose also knew Neville's story. Scorpius's Great-Aunt Bellatrix had tortured his parent to insanity, and, because of that, Neville had had a rough childhood. In a way, he had a right, to a certain degree, to dislike Malfoys, but Rose thought it was unnecessary to be so…he wasn't cruel, but he wasn't nice either…to Scorpius.

'Sorry Professor Longbottom, sir.'

Neville eyed them suspiciously before deciding to move on. Rose watched him walk away before directing her attention back to Scorpius. Rose wished that she could just say what she needed to say aloud.

She leaned across the table slightly. 'Meet me in the Room of Requirement after tea?' She whispered.

He leaned slightly too. 'What?'

'For Merlin's sake, Scorpius!' Rose said too loud.

Jenny Chiu, a Slytherin girl, who, if Rose could remember correctly, had a crush on Scorpius, turned to look at the two of them with such a chilling look painted on her face. Rose was actually a little freaked out. The poor love wasn't exactly the most attractive thing in the world. Rose and Scorpius immediately snapped up straight simultaneously.

Now she was just going to have to spell it out for him…literally. She showed him the message on the back of the parchment she had used a second ago. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement after tea?"

'_Ohhh!_' Scorpius sighed in a whisper, finally getting it. He smiled at her with embarrassment. His face abruptly changed. Rose felt someone behind her. Neville was back, and he had seen the note. He snatched it up, read it and stuffed it in his pocket. Great! Now this was going to get back to her parents. Al could keep it a secret, but Neville felt a certain duty to look over his friends children. His actions had caught a few peoples attention. Jenny, Albus, Missy, Carrie, who frowned, and Eyer were just a few of them.

'See me after class.' Neville hissed. 'And _start_. Both of you!' Neville's words, for some reason, sent a sort of chill down Rose's spine. Never had Neville told her off, although he wasn't telling her off right now; it sure as hell felt like it.

Rose looked around at what people were doing. She quickly picked up a knife and started to chop whatever was in front of her. Neville left, and Scorpius looked up at her with his face directed down at his chopping. He mouthed something; it looked like sorry, but Rose just shook her head to say, "Don't worry" and "we'll talk later"

***

Rose walked to the front of the Greenhouse with Scorpius, after the rest of her classmates had exited. It sort of felt like a walk of shame.

'Rose,' Neville said in a nicer tone than he had used previously. 'Would you care to explain?'

Rose glanced at Scorpius. He shook his head at her; his head moved in such a small movement that it seemed almost nonexistent.

'Well, both Scorpius and I have to do assignment together, and we needed a place to meet up … in silence.'

'I like to use a thing called a library.' Neville said.

'Yeah, but that just wasn't quiet enough.'

'Which subject?'

'Defense Against the Dark Arts.'

'I'll be checking with Professor Hayette for that.'

'Okay, okay.' Rose said giving in. 'Scorpius and I are … together.'

Neville looked from Rose to Scorpius.

'Rose!' Scorpius complained.

'What, I couldn't be economical with the truth. You know I hate lying.'

'Oh what … so we can't tell your cousins or _my_ friends, but your friends can know and so can our _Herbology_ teacher!'

'Well I'm sorry.' Rose said sardonically, turning away from him and crossing her arms.

'Whatever.' Scorpius said, mimicking her actions.

'Can I ask what the point of the note was?'

'No.' Rose and Scorpius said simultaneously.

'Rose you know the Room of Requirement was destroyed.' Neville said.

'Well, judging by the words that I wrote on that stupid little piece parchment, it's not!' Rose said bleakly and half-sarcastically. 'Can I go now?'

'No! I don't get what's going on.' Neville said.

'Oh, are you serious? Okay, well Scorpius and I are dating, feel free to keep that to yourself, just as _we_ have decided to keep that little piece of information to ourselves – '

'_You_ Rose. _You_ decided to keep "that little piece of information" to yourself –'

'– Therefore, speaking to each other in public is a big no-no. Meaning that we need a place to be alone and able to speak freely, without people's curiosity. Not long after deciding this we –'

'– _You_ –'

'– _We_ found the Room of Requirement and thought it was absolutely perfect.'

Neville looked form one bickering student to the other.

'You may go now.'

'Goodbye Neville.' Rose said.

She left the Greenhouse in a fit of rage. Her classmates were well and truly gone. She could see the last people going over the hill.

'Rose! Rose!'

'_What_?!' Rose swung around to face the boy and could see Neville watching them through the Greenhouse's clear walls.

'I'm sorry.'

'Oh really? And why's that?'

'Because I was angry that we were getting told off by a teacher that, for some reason, hates me. We can't help being together, and now this is going to get back to your parents. Hopefully not anytime soon, but –'

'_Shit_.'

'What?'

'This weekend. They will find out this weekend. We are going to Hogsmeade on Sunday, and my parents are coming to see Neville. That's one of the many reason I wanted to see you! I needed to tell you.'

Scorpius's excitement about the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was gone as soon as the news came.

'Damn! Now I don't get to go with you.'

'Were you ever going to go with me?'

He looked at her. 'I guess not. It's not as if we were going to Madam Puddifoots.'

'That would have been good though.' Rose said nodding and picturing them together in such a romantic place.

'Are you serious?'

'Yes.' Rose replied. 'Do you not think that it would be nice?'

'I wouldn't be caught dead in that place!'

Rose turned away from him and crossed her arms. It was all an act, just to get him to say otherwise…and it worked.

'Rose …' Scorpius whined.

She turned around, with what felt like a stupid face, holding back a smile.

'You are _unbelievable_.' Scorpius said putting his arm over her shoulder and kissing her head.

Rose hoped Neville was still watching her. She put her arm around Scorpius's waist and leaned her head into his side, just to make a point.

Rose had no doubt that the news would get back to her mum at least. This meant she would have to act fast, if she was to beat Neville in telling her. On the contrary, she couldn't send an owl home; her father could quite easily read it.

Scorpius and Rose headed up to the Room of Requirement separately, where Rose ran into Albus.

'Care to explain.' He said stepping out from behind a wall and scaring Rose out of her skin.

'Merlin, Al!' Rose exclaimed catching her breath. 'What's there to explain?'

'Uhm well lets see … you and Malfoy were quite obviously bickering about something –'

'– Which is none of your business, and it is now fixed. Goodbye Al.' Rose said hastily stepping past him, as if to prove a point. He didn't call out Rose's name, so she assumed he got the message.

Rose met Scorpius in the room, but for some reason it was different. Rose slowly wondered around the room. Scorpius was already sitting on the couch.

'The fire.' He said quietly, reading her mind and actions correctly. 'But I'm not sure what we need it for.'

'I do.' Rose said triumphantly. 'Of course! Why didn't I think of that myself? I love this room.'

Scorpius frowned at her. 'Rose, why do we need a fire?'

'To contact my mum.'

Scorpius' eyes widened, quite obviously not ready for that answer.

'May I ask _why_ we need to contact you mother?'

'So we can tell her about us.'

He laughed nervously.

'She needs me to tell her before Neville does. And I can't owl her – '

'– But you stick your head in a fire.'

'I can't owl her because dad might read it. And dad is probably at work right now so this is the perfect time to "stick my head in a fire". I can't use the Gryffindor fire place anyway. You were obviously worried about Neville, am I right?' Otherwise the fire wouldn't have appeared for him.

'No!'

Rose could tell that was a lie, so she laughed at him. Grabbing some powder and throwing it into the fires grates, Rose knelt down and stuck her head in. This was something she had never done before.

'Rose?' Her mother said, after her head had stopped spinning. 'Are you okay? Is Hugo okay?'

She was walking by at just that minute, by a coincidence.

'Yeah, everybody's fine mum, don't worry. Is dad home?'

'No, why? Do you want me to owl –? '

'No!' She said too loudly, too quickly. 'I mean no, I want to talk to you and you only.'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, it's actually about me and Scorpius.'

Her mothers face changed. 'What did he do to you?'

'Nothing mum! Let me speak please. We are together, and Neville knows. I wanted to tell you before he does because I didn't want you to think that I don't trust you or anything like that. I just wanted to tell you myself, before Neville, and I needed to do it with out owling you, where dad couldn't read it. Also, the Room of Requirement exists, that's where I am right now, and that's how I'm doing this. I'm with Scorpius, and I _think _he is beside me.'

'Thank you, Rose. Thank you for telling me.'

'I'm going to tell Neville that you know about us, and that he shouldn't tell dad, okay?'

'Okay sweetheart.'

'I love you mum. I'll see you on Sunday, yeah?'

'Of course. I love you too sweetheart. Goodnight.

'Goodnight.'

Rose pulled her head out of the fire; her knees were hurting. 'Well, that's done. Now all I need to do is tell you everything that I wanted to tell you.'

Rose told Scorpius all about Albus, James and Missy, her mother's letter and her father coming to school, which Scorpius cringed away from.

The day didn't turn out that bad in the end. Rose was happy; it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Everything felt sorted and pleasant.

**Bit of a long chapter, but I hope everything is making sense.  
Review Please!!**

**CGIL xx**


	12. Chapter 12: Visitors

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to**HDMmad, Kiley 1 09, callmedaynuhh, **and ** ElAmorComienza **who reviewed**

**Chapter 12:**** Visitors**

The week whizzed past reasonably fast, and the Hogsmeade weekend crept closer and closer. The notice had gone up on the Gryffindor noticeboard Monday; Rose saw it when she got back from the Room of Requirement, after spending a very long time there with Scorpius.

It was Thursday, which meant that Uncle Harry and Rose's father would be coming to the school to give lectures to years five, six and seven. Rose had warned Scorpius to keep his comments to himself. He, of course, forgot. DADA was first up for them. He walked straight in and called out to Rose, without noticing who was at the front of the room.

'Oi sexy!' Half the class turned around, Rose didn't. 'Since you got me in trouble, last time we had a double together, I think you owe me some sort of repayment. Say, I don't know, perhaps a kiss.'

Rose swung her head around. He was making his way towards her. She shook her head with the tinniest movement she could manage, widening her eyes and baring her teeth to make a point. When he stopped moving and frowned, Rose jerked he head to the front of the room. She turned her head back to the front to see her father watching Scorpius.

'Malfoy, I assume?'

'Yes. Mr Weasley, I assume?' Scorpius said, mimicking Ron.

_Great! Just infuriate dad while you're at it!_

'Sit down.' Ron ordered.

'Sure.' Scorpius replied, putting on a scary fake smile.

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head.

'Hello, everyone. My name is Harry Potter, and this is my friend Ron Weasley, and we are both Aurors at the Ministry of Magic. I am head of the office, and I joined when I was just seventeen …'

Rose tuned out; she knew all of this already. Professor Hayette (pronounced: hi – et) was probably going to set some sort of assignment to go with it, for which Rose would be at an advantage.

Rose glanced around the room to see what the other people thought of the whole thing. Many of the students looked mesmerized. Rose thought it was stupid; Harry Potter was just a person. Everybody except Scorpius and his friends looked like they were enjoying what was going on.

At the end of the lecture, Ron asked if there were any questions.

'Yeah, uhm, what 'appened to 'Mione Granger? I know you two got hitched, but why innt she 'ere? Givin' us a lectcha.' Corey Richards from Slytherin asked, rather stupidly. Rose hated the way that he talked, not finishing his words properly.

'Yes, well, she had to work.'

'Why didn't she become an Auror like you guys?' Felicity Moore, from Slytherin also, asked. Rose always liked this girl. She seemed very nice. Rose, personally, wouldn't have put her in Slytherin, but, it wasn't her choice.

'Hermione had her own plans. She'd had a dream since… was it third of fourth year?' Ron asked Harry.

'Third, if we're thinking the same thing.'

'Third year, to stop cruelty to House Elves, to pay them. To improve their quality of life. Of course, that didn't catch on to well when we were at school. Everybody thought she was mad; Harry and I included. After we left school, and did what we needed to do, she went back and completed her seventh year. After doing that, she told us that she was serious about improving the Elf life-style and joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. After she had conquered that, she moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where she now assists in eradicating oppressive, pro-pureblood laws. She never expressed an interest in becoming an Auror. The only reason she ever helped us fight Voldemort was because she was our friend.'

'Special friend for you, Weasley.' Scorpius whispered. Not many people heard, Ron included, but Rose did. She turned to face Scorpius and glared at him, trying to ask with her eyes what the hell was wrong with him?

'I always said Hermione would be a good Auror, she saved us numerous times throughout our … trips.' Harry said.

After a few more questions, the lecture was finished. A whole two periods of being told something she already knew. To be honest Rose was bored, but at least she got to see her father. Rose walked to the front of the Room.

'Hullo dad.'

'Hullo Rosie.'

Ron kissed her on the cheek before pulling her into a tight hug.

'Missed you dad.'

'Missed you too, Rosie.'

Rose saw Albus hug Harry.

'How has school been?'

'It's school. It gets boring, you know, topping every class.' Rose said sarcastically.

'Of course it does.' Ron replied.

'Mum said you've been busy? Faced any spiders lately?'

'Oh yes, you're very funny. I'm not sure where you get your sarcasm from.' Ron said seriously. That was a no brainer; her father was always being sarcastic.

'You're the one that mentioned it in you speech. Didn't mention that you were scared shitless though.'

'Rose! Language please.'

'Sorry.' Rose apologized half-heartedly.

Rose and Albus stayed to talk to their fathers all recess, forgetting the time; they missed out on something to eat.

Rose and Albus left the room in a rush.

'_Psst_ … Rose.' A voice hissed from behind a wall. Scorpius stepped out and revealed himself.

'I'll leave you two, to it.' Albus said walking away with a disgusted look on his face.

'I brought you something to eat.'

'How very thoughtful of you.'

'Let me guess, you didn't like what I said.'

'No I didn't. What was your problem?'

'I don't know. I figure if he doesn't like me, then, why should I like him.'

'Well you didn't make a very good first impression. And I warned you. I told you yesterday when we passed in the hall, I said "Dad is coming tomorrow, behave yourself", and you obviously chose to ignore that.'

'I'm sorry, okay?' He moved closer. 'Okay?' He repeated in a seductive tone, when Rose didn't answer.

'Okay.' Rose repeated moving closer and wrapping her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head.

***

Rose wondered out to the front of the school, signed permission form in her hand, with her friends by her side. Carrie was still being weird towards her, which Rose did not get. They were on their way to Hogsmeade.

The other girl who shared their dorm, Dina or Denni, as she preferred, joined them, walking down the way. She was a bit of a tomboy and spent a lot of her time with the boys in their year. She was actually very beautiful, and if she put any effort what-so-ever into her appearance, she would be very popular among the boys for a different reason. She had tried out for the Qudditch team this year, but Al beat her in.

Rose walked into the Three Broomsticks where her parents were already sitting with Neville and Hannah. Rose saw Hugo and Lily run straight passed the window, not wanting to be embarrassed by their mothers. This was Hugo and Lily's first outing to Hogsmeade as they were in their third year.

'Hey mum.' Rose said wrapping her arms tightly around her mother.

'Hello sweetheart.'

'It's been forever dad.' Rose said sarcastically, repeating her actions.

'Rosie.'

'And Uncle Harry.' Rose walked around the other side of the table and hugging her uncle.

'Neville, Hannah.' Rose said nodding her head towards them.

'Aunt Ginny. Last but not least.' She hugged her too.

'James went straight to see Uncle George –' Rose told them.

'– Of course he did.' Ginny interrupted nodding her head.

'Al was somewhere; he was ahead of us, but I don't know where he went. And Lil and Hugh just ran straight passed here…they saw you.'

'Are they embarrassed by us?'

'Yep. So is James. He has himself a girlfriend. You didn't hear that from me.' Rose stage whispered.

'Ohhh.' Ginny said smiling. 'Who is it?'

'You didn't hear it from me.' Rose insisted, actually not wanting to point out her own friend.

'I'll see you later.' Rose said to the adults.

Rose joined her friends, just as Scorpius passed. He flashed a brilliant smile, which made Rose blush.

After warming up with some Butterbeer, Rose and her friends went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Rose entered the shop that jam packed, full of student buying lots of things that would probably be confiscated when they got back to school. Rose wondered aimlessly through the students.

'Rose!' She spun around to see Louis smiling at her.

'Lou!'

Rose ran towards him, jumping into his outstretched arms.

'You've grown!' She exclaimed.

'Are you distracting our workers Miss?'

'Hello, Uncle George.' She hugged him too.

'You can have whatever you want. James has brought half of the shop, so I suppose I could probably spare something small for you. Show Rose the new lip glosses.' George said to Louis.

'Sure can. Come with me.' He said holding out his arm.

'Did the others get this treatment?' Rose asked smiling at her cousin.

'Luce did. I doubt Molly will be entering this place. I'm glad to see prefect duties haven't distorted your views on such a fine art.'

'What? This?' Rose said gesturing around at things that were exploding and whizzing.

'Such a fine art.' Louis repeated. 'Ah, here we are. Our new range of lip glosses.'

They were in the section next to the love potions which was still a massive favourite amongst teenage girls.

'Do they make your lips enlarge, or something?'

'No, that's a good idea though. They taste like whatever you want them to taste like.'

'Like strawberry and – '

'No, no, they're much more advanced then that. _Whatever _you want. Sure, they come in strawberry, vanilla, and all that, but they come in pumpkin juice, steak and kidney pie. It's as if you're eating a meal!' Louis seemed to get exited.

'But you're not.'

'Yeah I know you're not. But it's _like_ you are. Go on take one! Uncle George said you can have one for free.'

'Thanks.' Rose said grabbing a pink tube. She put some one on. 'Mmm, tastes like strawberries.'

'You're not supposed to make it taste like strawberries.' Louis complained.

'Fine, I'll try something else.' Rose said putting on another layer of gloss.

'Okay this lot tastes like … pumpkin juice. Mmm, that is nice.'

'I know right.'

'How do you know?' Rose asked suspiciously.

'My girlfriend uses them, it makes –'

'OKAY!' Rose interrupted. 'I know where this is going. I really don't want to know what you do when you are alone with your girlfriend.'

'Sorry.'

'Yeah, that is really quite disgusting.'

After receiving a few more things free, buying a couple of this and that, and then gathering up her friends, Rose left. They wondered down the street, half-aimlessly.

'Missy …'

Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin, the two of them had been going out for a week and they were already inseparable.

Missy ran up and jumped into James' arms just outside the window of the Three Broomsticks. Rose remembered that his parents were in there and she laughed … now they knew whom James was going out with, and they knew she was Rose's friend.

Just at that moment, Hugo came running passed; Rose instinctively shot out her arm, and grabbed his hand.

'Oi! Get off me.'

Lily stopped running. She seemed to understand.

'Fine. We'll go in, but we're not staying.'

'We can't go in _now_ Lil!'

'It's now or never. She will make us Hugh.' Lily said taking about Rose, who had no idea why they couldn't go in now.

'C'mon. You too, James.'

'What?' He asked dazed, breaking his kiss.

'You're going to see your parents.'

'Where are they?'

'Turn your head to the right.' Rose said.

James looked horrified. 'Why didn't you tell me they were in there?'

'I haven't seen you.' Rose stated obviously, opening the door to the Three Broomsticks. 'C'mon.'

She tugged Hugo in, with everybody following.

'Hello Hugo, sweetheart.' Hermione said getting up and kissing him. Rose knew she only did that to annoy him.

'Mum!' He complained. 'Get off me.' He quickly shot a glance towards a table of Ravenclaw third-years. Rose got it. That's why they couldn't go in; Hugo liked one of those giggling girls. He went red. Maybe he was _with_ one of those girls. But he didn't _tell_ her. Rose felt betrayed somehow. Then she thought about it; she was doing the same thing.

'Jamesy.' Ginny said. 'Is this _the_ girlfriend?'

'Her name is Missy, mum.'

'I know what her name is. She's Rose's friend, right?'

'She might be.'

'I am here, you know.' Missy said quietly.

Rose looked at her father, Uncle Harry and Neville. They all looked like they were well on their way to getting drunk.

Everybody went their separate ways. Missy and James leaving to do God-knows what, Hugo and Lily were sitting at a table near the Ravenclaw girls and Rose, Eyer and Carrie sitting at a table far away from Rose's drunk father.

'I'm going to go see George.' Ron said loudly and clumsily.

'I'll join you.' said Harry.

The two of them got up, followed by Ginny and Hannah Longbottom

'I'll join you in a moment.' said Hermione. 'I'll just finish this.'

Rose watched Neville eyeing Hermione. He was thinking the same thing as Rose; now would be the paramount time to tell her about Scorpius. 'Me too.' He added.

Rose was trying extremely hard to listen to the conversation. If only she had brought an Extendable Ear. Nevertheless, in all her straining, she couldn't hear the mention of her own name or that of Scorpius'. They got up and left, muttering away about something. Rose relaxed, if Neville were going to mention anything about her relationship, he would have done so. Besides, what did it matter anyway, Hermione already knew what was going on.

***

Rose fell back into the soft couches in front of the fire. James turfed a first year out the seat that he wanted, and then pulled Missy onto his lap.

'James!' Rose scolded.

'Oh, give it a rest Rose. The kid is comfy enough on the floor.' Missy said politely.

James gave Rose a strange expression, one that resembled anger. Carrie and Eyer took a seat on the edge of Rose's seat. Carrie slowly slid down to sit next to her.

'I know that you and Scorpius are happy … but I think that you are … are better off without him.' Carrie whispered so that James couldn't hear. Rose looked curiously at her. She wasn't angry, just confused.

Rose got up and headed for the girls dormitory. Carrie followed. Once in the dormitory, Rose closed the door behind her.

'Why?' Rose asked.

'I don't know. I just don't like the guy. He is up himself. He is related to bad people. He has already been a bad influence on you. I know you drunk that Firewhiskey.' Seeing Rose's face change, Carrie continued on, answering her unspoken words. 'I could smell it. It doesn't leave much of a scent I know, but I grew up with it. My dad brews it and all…"

'You know that we get along really well, don't you?' Rose asked.

'Who do you mean? You and me, or you and Malfoy?'

'_Scorpius_ and I.'

'Well actually I don't. You don't show public affection towards each other –'

'– We _do_ actually. It's just that nobody is around when it happens.' Rose interrupted.

'The only time I've ever seen any sort of, of, _affection_, is when he calls you sexy in front of the whole class. It's stupid Rose! So stupid! You are falling for his tricks. Do you really think that the moron would like some one as intelligent as you?'

'Is that an insult?' Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'No! I'm just saying that the guy can have whoever he wants, and he chooses the girl who he can't get. Who, by the way, is totally wrong for him! He only wanted you because you were playing hard to get. You _were_ apart of some sort of twisted game, no, you _are_ apart of some sort of twisted game.'

'How dare you! You have no right to say that! You don't know him! You don't understand him!'

'You're right; I don't. But I _have_ seen him strutting about the school as if he is top shit. You're too good for him Rose … way too good.'

'No … we're good for each other. I don't care what you say. You were supposed to be my best friend. You were supposed to support _everything_ that I did. I usually value you're opinion, but not this time. I think you know exactly where you can shove your … advice and opinions.' Rose said leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. She stormed down the stairs.

'Rose? Rose are you alright?'

Rose walked straight passed everybody in the room, even passed James who was asking her what was wrong.

James pushed Missy off him gently. She went to walk after Rose, but James held her back, saying that he would talk to her.

'I don't want to talk you James. I have prefect duties to do.'

With that, Rose left the room, wanting to get away from everyone and everything. She needed somebody to talk to other then her friends, cousins, and her boyfriend. Just a random person. She wanted to scream! why do people care so much? It was her life, she was free to do and date whoever and whatever she wanted.

**Review Please!!  
CGIL xx**


	13. Chapter 13: One More Person

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **callmedaynuhh, silmarien189, Kiley 1 09 **who reviewed.  
****And can I just add a thanks to my Beta, RandomnessUnleashed. She has Beta-ed the last few chapters, and done a wonderful job, so thank you very much.****  
One of my longest chapters ever … 5,006 words! Proud much? I was going to split it, but where I planned to, it wasn't much of a next chapter and I wanted to start Christmas holidays the chapter following this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless. **

**Chapter 13: One More Person**

'Rose … Rose wait.'

Rose spun around to look at her cousin.

'I know what this is about.'

'I highly doubt that.'

'It's about Malfoy.'

Rose was taken aback. 'Uhm … why do, do you say that?'

'Because I heard Neville and Aunt Hermione talking about it.'

'Oh great, that is just, just, I don't know what it is. I know that you shouldn't know, and I know that you're not to speak a word of this to _anybody_.'

'Is that a threat?'

'No. I'm just saying, and I think it would be wise of you to listen. We both know I can't take you on. You're a much more advanced wizard then I am.'

'Rose, he's a Malfoy.'

'I really don't care. He's my boyfriend.'

'He's bad news … like father like son.'

'That's not true. You don't know him, and you certainly don't know his dad … I don't think you're in a position to judge.'

'I've heard the stories.'

'As have I. From what I have heard from these _stories_, Scorpius is nothing like his father when he was our age. Nothing! You know what James, this is really none of your business.' Rose started to walk away.

'He's a Malfoy and Slytherin –'

'– I know that James! I'm the one who's dating him! I, I thought, that you thought, that this was funny. You were all for it.'

'No, I was not. Sure, I thought it was funny; the fact that he liked you and that he was constantly flirting with you to get your attention, but you _refused_ to show him any sort of emotion! That's what I thought was funny, but I didn't think that you would be stupid enough to succumb to his stupid, stupid charm. I didn't think that you would actually date the idiot!'

That hurt, that really hurt. Rose wasn't even sure why that should hurt, but perhaps the fact that he had called her stupid might have done it.

'You know how I feel about this, and I'm pretty sure you know what your father would say if he found out.'

'He's not going to find out because I'm not going tell him, Scorpius _definitely_ isn't going to tell him, and I'm hoping, with all my heart, that you won't tell him.'

James stood, looking at Rose, trying to figure out her emotions. He sighed. 'I _probably_ won't, but you still have to end this.'

'Why? If it's kept a secret, then it doesn't matter.'

'How many people know?'

Rose quickly counted in her head. _Albus, Eyer, Carrie, Missy, Neville and Mum. _

'Six, plus me, Scorpius and you.'

'And how many of those people did you tell?'

'Three initially, and then mum.'

'Meaning that in the however many days, or weeks, or however long you have been going out with the idiot, three people have found out. Myself included. Who are these six people?'

Rose told James the list in her head.

'How come Al knew and I didn't?'

'Because it was an accident. Now if you don't mind, I have prefect duties that must be fulfilled.'

'I don't believe that.'

'I'm on patrol from nine to twelve, and I am meeting sixth-year Ravenclaw prefect Delany Fewner, okay? Check it for yourself, if you don't trust me.'

'I _do_ trust you –'

'Then let me go. Let me date Scorpius in peace. Trust me enough to know that I will be fine.'

Rose walked away. She wanted to cry because James had hurt her tonight with the words that he had spoken. She was glad that she really did have prefect duties … that she didn't have to lie to James. She needed to walk and clear her head. Just walk around in a circle, which is exactly what she did while on duty. She felt sorry for anyone who would get in her way; she was not in a good mood.

***

It had been three weeks since Rose had had her confrontation with both Carrie and James, and although James was talking to her, unlike Carrie, there was a certain awkwardness between the two. There was always a look in his eyes, which told her that "Malfoy" was bad for her. Along with the way he spoke his words: it always seemed to have a disapproving tone.

It was nearing the end of October, just two more days until it was Tuesday, November first. Holidays would be coming soon, finally! It had been a big year already: Prefect, then a relationship with Scorpius, then James and Missy dating, then Albus and his muggle problem, and then the fight with Carrie. Christmas was more than welcome.

Rose had continued doing flying lessons with Scorpius, although the amount of flying had actually decreased quite a lot. At least Rose would be a fantastic kisser by the time Christmas came around.

They sat leaning against the broom shed after an actual flying lesson, where Rose had in fact, taken to the air.

'So tell me Mr. Malfoy, why does James hate you so much?' Rose asked smiling at him.

'Well Miss Weasley, I see that you don't like small talk, and have decided to get straight to the point.'

Rose's smirk broadened.

'Well, it's actually Quidditch. The first game I ever played and the first game James had ever lost. I was a third year and James his fourth. Slytherin verses Gryffindor. I was a beater and James a seeker. Gryffindor was winning 130 to Slytherin's 100; it had been a relatively long game to that point. A bludger came plummeting towards me, and I panicked at the speed of the thing, as you would. Anyway, I just hit it randomly to get the bloody thing away from me. Unfortunately, it hit James and his broom. His broom was ruined, and he broke his left arm –'

'– Two ribs and was knocked unconscious. I remember it: James got a newer and much better broom two weeks later, and Madam Pomfry mended his arm and ribs in about three seconds flat. As soon as he came around he was fine, except for the fact that he didn't get over it for at least three weeks.'

'And _that_ is the part of the story I was leading up too. So, with their seeker down, Gryffindor struggled, and eventually Slytherin won: 260 to 160. At the time, he was sort of with Destiny Aeroguy from Hufflepuff; thus that part of the story that gives James the right to hate for more then who I actually am. The reason that creates such hatred for me, more hatred for me then he had had previously because of what my name meant. I'm not sure _when_ Destiny actually broke up with your _dear_ _cousin_, but whenever it was, she immediately went after me … James saw us hugging, or more like her hugging me. He hexed me, and I ended up covered in bogeys.'

Rose started laughing. 'Aunt Ginny's favorite; Bat Bogey hex. She threatens everybody with it, and they usually get scared away, especially if they've ended up covered in it before. Trust me you got off good; hers are way better than James'.'

'Well, I'm so glad that James hexed me then, instead of your Aunt.' Scorpius said with heavy sarcasm. 'If Potter had waited another second, he would have seen me pushing her away. He has detested me ever since.'

'Aww, my poor Scorpius.' Rose said resting her head in his lap and watching the sun set over the hills.

'I think that we've learnt something from this.' Rose said as they walked back up to the school, with Scorpius' arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They risked being caught by doing this, by having flying lessons. But part of Rose wanted to somebody to find them and then spread the word. She just didn't want that person to be in some way connected to her father. Therefore, she continued to meet Scorpius in the Room of Requirement, which was like a sort of second home. Occasionally they would spend the night there, falling asleep next to each other. And Rose's little hand signals had kicked off really well.

'I already knew how to fly.' Scorpius replied, sounding slightly confused.

'No, not flying. We have learnt that James is a bad loser. All his life he has got what he wanted, and as you can see when he doesn't get what he wants, it makes him angry.'

'Some times it is your _Destiny_ not to do something.' Scorpius said cracking into a loud laugh.

Rose looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

'Merlin, I'm funny.' He said, still laughing, though it was fading away.

'You keep telling yourself that.' Rose said shaking her head.

***

'You want to come for a walk with me?' Scorpius asked pocking his head around a corner. When he did this it made Rose feel like she was being followed, which for some reason, made her feel good. Yes, it confused her too.

'But we have class.'

'I know.'

'You mean skip?' Rose asked, trying not to sound horrified.

'Yes, that's exactly what I mean.'

Rose frowned. 'I don't know …' She said uncertainly

'I understand if you're not into it.' He said, a smile playing at his lips.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She asked suspiciously.

'Well, you're the more the smart, studious type, who likes to stick to rules. You like to read and do homework – '

'– Are you calling me boring?'

'No … just quite …'

'You _are_ calling me boring.' Rose accused.

'No,' Scorpius insisted. 'Maybe a chicken or a scared-y cat.'

Rose opened her mouth in disgust, but there was definitely a hint of a smile. She hit him playfully. He put his arm over her shoulders, smiling.

'I guess you are not taking no for an answer?' Rose asked.

'You guessed right.'

'Fine. But one time only.' They started walking. 'Where are we going to?'

'Wherever our feet take us.' He said smiling. Scorpius knew exactly where he was going; Rose could tell by the expression on his face.

Rose only had History of Magic, and if she was being honest, she didn't want to go. It was her only period for that subject this week, Thursday, period six. The old, dead man droned on and on, about stuff that she already knew. Plus, her friends would take notes for her.

They walked down the corridors hoping that no teachers or any other students walked passed.

They got to the seventh floor. 'Are we going to the Room of Requirement? Because I would really like something different.'

'No we're not.'

'Then where? Because I really want to –'

'Shhh … we're here.' Scorpius interrupted, looking up at the one-eyed witch statue as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Rose tried, unsuccessfully, to quirk her eyebrow, and Scorpius laughed at her attempt, kissing her forehead.

'I already knew this was here.' She stated.

'But do you know what I know?'

Rose decided this time, to tilt her head in confusion rather than quirk her eyebrow, and it still earned her a kiss on the forehead.

'It's a passageway.'

Rose smiled, and she felt the adrenaline pump through her chest. 'To where?'

'Follow me.' Scorpius said grabbing her hand and pulling her through the back of the statue.

They followed the zigzagging path, all the while Rose's heart was pounding out of her chest. She was panicking about being caught. They had no means of disguising themselves. Uncle Harry, Rose knew, had an invisibility cloak, and that would have been very useful.

'Hogsmeade …' Scorpius whispered. Rose tried to stop, but Scorpius was far stronger than she was. Rose understood now where Scorpius was getting the Firewhiskey. Apparently, her parents knew all of the secret passageways around the school, but they repeatedly refused to tell her. Rose had heard a story about this particular passageway and told Scorpius, while he continued to pull her down the way. It was keeping her mind off the panic rising up in her chest. She thought that they would be staying inside the school grounds. They got to a ladder.

'Ladies first …' Scorpius said, gesturing to the rickety looking ladder, which looked rather unsafe in Rose's eyes.

She shook her head rigorously.

'Okay then,' Scorpius replied. 'I'll go first and then I'll pull you up, yeah?'

Rose nodded. She felt like a little kid: shaking her head to answer.

'Scor?'

'Yes.' He said looking down on her from the ladder.

'What if someone sees us?'

He shrugged. 'I really _don't_ know.'

Rose's eyes widened, she was really panicking now. She had never skipped a class before, let alone left the school. 'What if people recognise us?'

He shrugged again. Rose frowned this time.

'I've done it before without a problem, okay? Plus the people here aren't the brightest. They wouldn't think that school kids could get _out_ of the school, let alone visiting Hogsmeade. They don't usually look twice at us. Nevertheless, if you want to be extra safe, put a disillusionment charm on your school symbol.' He concluded sounding rather smart.

'You should have warned me that we were leaving the castle, I would have brought spare clothes.' Rose said rather huffily.

'If I had of warned you, you wouldn't have come.' Scorpius had a point. 'Although, if you were getting your clothes off …'

'No, I wouldn't have come; you're right.' Rose interrupted frowning at her boyfriend. She had no intention of going down that path just yet.

Scorpius smiled, pleased with himself.

'Can we go now?' He asked mockingly.

She grunted.

'That's my Rosie. You little dare devil, you.' Scorpius said pulling out an Extendable Ear – Generation 3.

He pressed it to the roof, and listened intently.

'We're good to go.' He said pushing up the hatch on the roof, which actually turned out to be the floor.

'Quick.' Scorpius said pulling her through the shop.

Once out on the main street they walked down the road.

'So how do you get your Firewhiskey?' Rose asked.

'A place called the Hogsmeade. The guy is pretty damn shifty. I think he would do anything to get business.'

Rose knew who the previous owner had been. Aberforth Dumbledore. However, he had died before Rose was born.

She followed him down the street, and they entered the Hogshead, which looked disgusting.

'The Three Broomsticks wouldn't serve me …' Scorpius whispered into Rose's ear, so that the barman couldn't hear.

'Two of the usual mate.' Scorpius ordered.

'You got ya self a lady friend there?' The wrinkly old man replied grabbing down two dusty glasses. Rose shivered; she wasn't sure she wanted to drink anything that had been in here, or touched the man, which she could smell from where she was standing.

'Old socks.' She whispered aloud.

'Huh?'

'Oh nothing, Scor, don't worry.'

'You know, mate, I still don't reckon your old enough.' said the man to which Rose still didn't know the name.

'We've had this conversation before.' Scorpius replied in a weary tone.

'Are ya still in school?'

'No.'

'Cause ya lady friend looks abou' fifteen.'

'Yes, I know I get that all the time. Please don't remind me how small I am.' Rose made up on the spot.

The graying man didn't look phased by what Rose said and proceeded to ask another question. 'How abou' you? Passed your app'ration tes'? Cause ya friend hasn't.'

'I know that. And no _I_ haven't.'

'Really? You look the bookish type.'

'Yes, well, that may well be true, but I'm afraid you can't have everything in life.' Rose said trying very hard to sound older.

'She's more convincin' than you were mate.' The barman said turning to Scorpius. 'Sounds more intelligent than you too.'

Scorpius frowned. 'Can you stop with the insults and twenty questions and just serve us?'

The barman grunted and grabbed a bottle from a shelf.

'Sorry about him. He asks me the same thing every time I come here.'

'Which is how often?'

'Every couple of weeks.'

Rose frowned. 'Yes, well, it's a bad habit. You _will_ get caught.'

'Do you want the Firewhiskey?'

Rose glared at him and then nodded. 'It makes me feel good.' She admitted.

'There we go. It's not so bad, even fun, eh?'

'Perhaps.'

***

It was fair to say that Rose and Scorpius were a little drunk. The old man at the bar, Rose still didn't know the name of, but she had a feeling it was mentioned at some point during the night. They walked drunkenly down the street. It was getting dark and they needed to get back to the Honeydukes cellar, before they shut up shop. Otherwise, they would be stuck in Hogsmeade all night. The walked into the shop, which appeared to be empty, snuck through the back door that they came through, and then down the steps.

They got halfway down the curvy tunnel when Scorpius pulled Rose up against the wall gently, and started to kiss her. Rose ran her fingers down Scorpius' neck whilst he ran his hands through her curly hair.

'Mm, you taste like vanilla.'

'Do you like my vanilla kisses?' Rose teased.

'Mmm …' Scorpius murmured into her neck, causing a tickling feeling that made Rose giggle. He slowly moved his lips down her chest, opening her top button of her white shirt.

Rose moved to push herself up against the wall.

In the distance, there was a faint light, which Rose ignored. Alcohol does funning things to the brain, like causing illusions or making decisions that one might later regret.

Rose pulled Scorpius' face back up to her own, and continued to kiss him with such eagerness. Rose could swear that the annoying light was getting brighter and brighter, but she continued to ignore it.

'Rose? Scorpius?' A voice asked interrupting their euphoria.

Rose groaned … it was Neville. Of course it was Neville. Of all people who could possibly find them. It was Neville.

Rose turned to face him and said in the fakest, most cheery voice she could manage, 'Hello Neville, fancy seeing you here. What are you up to?'

'What are _you_ up to?'

'Na-uh … I asked first.' Rose answered giggling, and Scorpius joined.

'What are you doing down here?' Neville rephrased.

'Homework.'

Neville ignored her. 'Do you know where this passage leads?'

'No, we weren't at all curious about where such a tunnel could lead to.'

'Cut it with the sarcasm.'

'Okay see ya.' Rose said optimistically, taking this as Neville's queue to leave them in peace. 'Go fly away or whatever it is teachers do.'

'We don't fly – '

'– Voldemort could fly. D'you know that Scor?' Whether he knew or not, Rose didn't find out, as she resumed kissing him before he could answer.

Neville didn't leave; Rose could feel him studying the back of her.

'Rose, are you drunk?'

Rose groaned again. He wasn't leaving them in complete tranquility, without a fight.

'Maybe … maybe not.' Rose shrugged rather unevenly and broke out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She could feel Scorpius chuckling beside her. Neville, on the other hand, did not see the funniness of the situation; neither did Rose for that matter. She wasn't too sure as to why it was all so amusing, but she was just laughing.

In an attempt to try to make Neville leave, Rose flung her right leg to Scorpius' hip and kissed him fiercely against the wall.

'Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.'

'Neville Longbottom.' Rose and Scorpius replied in unison. This time there was something to laugh about.

'Please move back up to the castle before you do something you'll regret.'

Rose was no longer paying much attention; she had resumed kissing Scorpius, although she could no longer take the trouble to hold her leg up.

'We're fine here.' She retorted.

'Scorpius and Rose stop this nonsense immediately.

Rose flung herself of her boyfriend. Her chest was showing completely now that Scorpius had undone her top two buttons to reveal her black bra with a rainbow butterfly in the right-hand corner. Her brown hair now crazily frizzy.

'Or what?' Rose asked nearly falling over, having pulled away from Scorpius too quickly.

'You'll give us detention?' Scorpius added.

'I'd like to see that.'

'It wouldn't be very good you know. A school prefect and Qudditch Captain in detention for being out after curfew, skipping class, leaving school without the permission or the knowledge of a professor, and in a right state at that. Highly intoxicated!'

Rose tilted her head to the side in a rather uncoordinated movement and cracking her neck in the process. She tried to think of a good way to approach this. He was right; it would look bad. In addition to the detention, she would be in it with Scorpius. This would then somehow get back to her father, and she would be in even more trouble. Nevertheless, for some reason, she didn't care. She just wanted this to end. The secrecy was killing her. Therefore, she decided to approach Neville and make him feel guilty.

'I know you told mum about me and Blondie over here. That wasn't very nice, you know. Got me in a lot of trouble with James, it did. You should learn to keep voice down or at least make sure there is nobody around when you disclose other people's secrets. I bet you to it, you know. Because I trust my mum. I used to trust you too, I trusted that you would keep us safe…but I don't anymore.'

'I'm just trying to look out for you.' He replied stubbornly, seemingly unaffected by what Rose had said.

_Damn!_

'_Why_? Why do people want to "look out for me"? Scorpius is right here,' Rose said pointing to here left, upon realising that there was only turf wall, she pointed to the right. 'Here. He's harmless.'

'I made a promise to your parents that I would guide you. I'm not going to break that promise.'

'Yeah _guide_ me. Not _control_ me.' Rose said her hands to make a sort of tunnel, and a crooked one at that. 'Plus I made one to my parents too… that I wouldn't have sex until I was married. I think we could break that tonight.' Rose turned to look at Scorpius and winked; he replied with a goofy smile. 'You can't keep every promise you make Neville.' She concluded matter-of-factly. She threw herself over Scorpius once again.

'Don't make me use force.'

Rose pulled off Scorpius for the umpteenth time, to find Neville pointing his wand at the two of them. Rose pulled out her own.

'Get yours out Scor!'

''Scuse me?'

'Your wand. Get you wand out.'

'I was gonna say … in front of a teacher …' Scorpius said quietly trailing his sentence. Rose assumed that he pulled out his wand; she couldn't see as she had all of her focus on Neville and his wand.

'Fight us!'

'I'm not going to fight you … only disarm if I have to –'

'– Grow a pair!'

'Rose, you and Scorpius both are very intoxicated. Your aim will be shocking; you are slurring your words, so the incantations will be wrong; you are swaying on the spot right now and you nearly fell over before, so I doubt you will be able to move your wand swiftly enough or in the right way.  
'Please, I'm a much more advanced wizard then the two of you put together … and I'm sober. I _will_ win. '

Rose sighed. He was right. They didn't have a hope. 'Fine.' She lowered her own wand. 'But only because I like you as a teacher and a friend. And because I'm exhausted.'

***

'You can crash here tonight.' Neville said conjuring up two bed/couches. 'I don't want anyone to see the state your in.'

He had led them to his moron and gold office. 'My room is through there, so please don't do anything … inappropriate.'

Scorpius climbed onto one of the bed/couches and just laid there with his eyes closed, as though to make a point.

'Sleep in tomorrow morning. I'll tell your teaches that you had to help me out. Goodnight.' He left the room in a flourish of robes.

They were both still in their school uniform, but neither noticed nor cared.

Rose knew that they were supposed to sleep on the separate beds, but she really didn't care. She flopped onto the bed with a great huff; she was incredibly tired. She crawled to the top of the bed, where Scorpius' beautiful face was, and laid flat on top of him.

Her eyelids started to fall; making her fell warm and fluffy. It was a battle to keep the open.

She felt Scorpius stroke her hair one, which was probably all he the energy for. Rose thought she wouldn't even be able to manage that now she had settled sown.

'I love you Rose.'

'I love you too.' She replied automatically, just as she did when her parents said those four words.

***

'I am never, ever, _ever_ drinking again. I feel positively awful. And I blame you. Three times last night. Three times, I was sick.' Rose murmured in to her pillow. She knew Scorpius was awake, and he just wasn't answering. Rose shifted her head to face him. She wasn't going to move again, as it hurt her head to much.

'You came. Not my fault.' Scorpius grunted in reply with a delayed reaction. Rose could tell he struggled to say that. He moved his hand to Rose's waist and squeezed her side.

Rose tried to remember the night before. It had started back in period five. She skipped History of Magic then her free period. Scorpius took her to the On-Eyed Witch statue. And they headed down a tunnel to end up in Hogsmeade. They snuck through Honeydukes and went into the Hogshead. They spent the rest of the night drinking with … with …

'Who'd we drink with last night?'

'Rance.'

'Lance?'

'No. Rance, with and "R".'

… They'd had a drink with Rance at the Hogshead. And although he smelt bad, he was actually very nice. However, after that it got hazy. They had snuck back through Honeydukes unnoticed and well after dark. When they got to the tunnel, they walked halfway back and then stopped … because Scorpius had pulled her to the wall. _That's _when Neville had come. He had tried to talk them into coming back up to the castle with him, but when that didn't work, he threatened to disarm them, pulled out his wand and talked them out of fighting back. Somewhere in there, she had said that they were planning on sleeping together and told Neville to grow a pair. Rose felt so embarrassed. How could she let herself get into such a state?

'It's your fault.' She murmured aloud.

Scorpius grunted. 'Rose …' He said in a way that seemed to jolt her memory. He hadn't … and she didn't reply by … 'No.' She whispered accidently.

They were teenagers; they didn't love like adults. They loved their family, not their boyfriend or girlfriend.

'What?' Mumbled in a bored tone.

'Scor …' How was she supposed to put this?

'I already asked: what?' He sounded annoyed … probably because Rose kept interrupting his sleep.

'You … then I … we …'

'Oh Merlin, did we sleep together?' He didn't sound interested or even curious. He turned to face Rose and smirked. 'Was it good? 'Cause I don't remember a bloody thing.'

'We didn't … no.'

He frowned. 'Second base?'

'Not that either.' Rose shook her head. 'You said … uhm … but thing is –'

'I said I loved you, didn't I?' Scorpius interrupted in a totally cool tone.

Rose was a little taken aback, hadn't Scorpius just said that he didn't remember a thing from the previous night? So how'd he get that so easily? Maybe he's been wanting to say it for a while. Maybe he's going to say it now! No … she couldn't say it back, she didn't know how. Well, she did. But how can someone say those three little words when they don't believe in such a thing. When they are not ready.

'I thought that was a _dream_?' Scorpius said smiling, and answering her question as though reading right from her head. 'Oops!' He said halfheartedly. 'Oh well, I tell the truth when I'm drunk, and I don't take it back. I don't _want_ to take it back.'

'Teenagers don't love each other.' Rose stated.

'Of course they do.' Scorpius thought for a second, and then leaned on his elbows. 'Don't they?'

Rose opened her mouth to say _no_, but nothing exited, except perhaps a little squeak.

'In my dream you replied …' It was a sort of question. Rose knew that if she replied honestly he would use it as evidence against her. Then again, if she lied in reply, he would insist that she said "I Love You" back. She couldn't lie, she was lying to every other person she knew. Not this person, not this time.

'In real life I replied –' Rose admitted, about to add more, but she was cut off.

'Do you take it back?' Scorpius asked seriously.

'No I just …'

'Rose … I've never felt like this about any other person … _ever_! I _think_ its love. I have nothing to compare it to. I'm in this for the long run, whether this is love or … or teenage-love. Maybe I teenage-love you is that better?'

Rose looked at Scorpius with adoring eyes. 'Yes! I definitely teen-love you too.'

She kissed him lightly.

'Good … now sleep. No more questions and there will be no more answers. Just sleep.'

Scorpius' head fell to the pillow with a light thud.

**Review Please!!  
**

**CGIL xx**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **Avanell, pottergrl101, Funkysam94 **who reviewed. Pretty long chapter by my standards – 3,250 words. Nothing compared to the last. I hope you like my first week of Christmas, and thanks to all those who let me know a couple of chapters ago, how long you **_**thought**_** the holidays went for. Since I got different answers from everyone, I went with the longest, since there's more leeway.**

**Chapter 14: Christmas Time **

Christmas time had finally arrived. Rose really wanted to go home and see her parents. This Christmas Carrie would not be coming to stay, as usual, and Rose wasn't looking forward to telling her mum what happened between them. Rose also wasn't looking forward to Missy staying over either … James would be around more than usual, and Missy would be going to the Potters. Why did her cousin have to go for her friend? It was weird.

'I just think that she is overreacting … and that's what I told her.' Rose finished telling her mum about what had happened.

'Rose she has been your best friend for years now. I wouldn't go pushing her away.'

'I'm not pushing her away; she's pulling away. I don't get what her problem is. I'm really quite good at ignoring people, and I have you and dad to thank for that.'

Hermione pouted slightly at what Rose had said.

'Yes, well, you better not go making a habit of it Rosie, because Scorpius is only temporary and Carrie is permanent.'

Rose snorted. 'Who says Scorpius is temporary, and Carrie is permanent? I definitely don't.'

'You can't honestly believe you two will get married.'

'Uhm, you and dad did.'

'That is very different Rose. You have to understand that friends are more important then boys.'

Rose shrugged. _Who_ _cares_?

'And your father and I were friends long before we were together.'

Well Scorpius and her hadn't exactly been friends, but it wasn't as though they were enemies. They had known each other long before being together.

Christmas was only a few days away, and Rose had no idea what to give him. She could go with lollies and something from WWW, but she thought that it just wasn't personal enough.

Four days after Christmas, on December 29, Rose and Scorpius will have been going out for three months. Rose was really quite exited, far more, than Scorpius.

James wasn't able to control himself: he had to tell Fred and Louis about Rose's "little relationship", as they were all very close. They had all ganged up on her in the first week of holidays.

'Rose, this _thing_ that you have with Malfoy has to stop.'

'James!' She moaned.

'Rose, we saw you in detention.' Fred said.

'_Why_ –?'

'We don't know; you tell us.' Fred interrupted.

Rose growled, and started again. '_Why_ can't you just mind your own business … for once in your rule-breaking lives?'

'Rose, you never get detentions. You're a prefect! And Neville's not usually one for handing out detentions. You were together. You did something together.' James accused.

'Yes well, that was one detention – not nearly as many as you! And it's none of your business anyway. Would you like to me to total your detentions?' Rose thought for a second, she frowned, first in confusion and then in annoyance. 'Hang on a second … our detention was after hours down in the Greenhouses. We would have seen you if you saw us.' Rose moved her hands to hips and raised her eyebrows. 'How'd you get the cloak? James, you know how practical that is for Uncle Harry. It would have been impossible for the two of you to fit under!' Rose sermonized, turning to Fred and James.

'First of all: we are allowed to get detentions.'

'Says who James? I'm certain your parents didn't. I'm sure they didn't say, "No worries James, go run a muck at Hogwarts, don't focus too much on your school work and while you're at it, get as many detentions as you can possibly rack up!"'

'I don't need to focus, Rose! It's easy –'

'You cocky –'

'_Second_ of all: it's called a disillusionment charm on a piece of fabric.' Fred intervened loudly. 'Uncle Harry has got the good one, relax Rosie. And we picked a piece fabric that covered our feet and we could fit under. We aren't stupid people.'

'You were still out after hours … and spying on me!'

'Rose, this is about you, not what they did.' Louis said, speaking for the first time. Rose could tell he really didn't want to be involved in the discussion.

'I don't want it to be about me, can't you see that. There's no _need_ for it to be about me. _Please_ … please go protect your own sisters or girlfriends or whoever else!'

'We do Rose …' Louis said 'Teddy looks out for Vikki and Dom. I look out for Molly and Lucy.'

'I've got Rox …' Fred told her.

'And I've got Lil's back …' James said calmly. 'But so does Al. Who has you to look out for? That's what I'm trying to do!'

'I'm so sick of this! Of you trying to _protect_ me from forces of evil that don't even exist.'

'Rose, we look out for you, not because we have to as duty of older cousins, but because we _want_ to.' Fred said.

'_Don't_!' Rose growled through gritted teeth. 'Just _stop_! Stop it!' She really didn't want angry tears spilling out from her eyes.

James shook his head in an annoyed movement. 'You know what … I might just do that. I'm so sick of trying to get through to you.' James stepped closer.

'And I'm sick of that too.' Rose retorted.

'You are unbelievably frustrating!'

'And you're not?' Rose whispered, shaking her head. She slowly shifted to the left where the fire was waiting for her to enter. 'I'll see you at Christmas Lunch. Lou. Fred.' She looked at each of them in turn, directing her gaze at James and moving her head from left to right. 'Tell mum I had a headache. I'll be at home if _she_ wants me. You three can stay away.'

***

Rose looked up from her parchment full of writing. After the disagreement with her cousins, she decided to vent her feelings in a letter to her boyfriend … and doing some homework, something that made her feel better. She was sitting on her bed surrounded books and parchment, when her mother knocked on the door lightly. Rose sighed, stuffed the letter under her pillow, and waited for her mother to come in without her acknowledgment.

Hermione entered, sticking her head in first then pulling in the rest of her body, after she made sure it was safe to enter. She gave an awkward, kind of sad smile, and sat on Rose's bed.

'What are you doing to yourself?' She asked softly.

Rose looked at her doona and started playing with a loose thread. She didn't answer the surprisingly difficult question. She wasn't doing anything to herself, as far as she was concerned. Everybody was making a major deal about a minor thing.

'Lou told me about the argument.' _Traitor._

'It wasn't an argument; it was a minor altercation…a difference of opinion.' Rose opposed quickly and fiercely. 'And you weren't supposed to know anyway.'

Hermione took a moment to reply, whether studying the words said or the tone they were said in.

'Yes … the headache.' She laughed once with only a hint of amusement. 'I can see that.' Hermione's eyes were examining the books and parchment scattered about the bed. She sighed and then looked at Rose with utmost concern. She had finally decided on what she was going to say. 'You say that I wasn't supposed to know about your "minor altercation" … it makes me wonder just how much more I'm not supposed to know.  
'A fight with your cousins isn't a big deal, meaning the reason behind it is.'

'Oh, take three guesses mum.' Rose retorted rudely.

'I just want to know what else you are keeping from me.' Hermione said, like only a mother could.

Rose tried to read her mothers' features, but failed. She was looking for any sign of a test, whether Neville had said something about her … _night_. If she lied and her mother knew, she would be in trouble. If she lied and her mother didn't know, she would _eventually_ be in trouble. If she told the truth and her mother didn't know, she would be in trouble. If she told the truth and her mother did know she would _still_ be in trouble. It was a lose/lose situation, no matter which path she took.

'I'm not keeping anything from you.' Rose decided on lying.

Hermione nodded slowly. This worried Rose. Maybe she really did know.

'You two haven't – '

'– No mum.' Rose interjected in a bored tone, answering as though talking about the weather. _But we do leave the school and get drunk;_ Rose thought and smiled internally, remembering the night.

'Rose, please … _please_, stop pushing everybody away.'

'They are nosy people who don't mind their own business. _They _are pushing _me_ away. We would all be happy families if they didn't keep interfering.  
'Just leave me alone. I've said all that I can say. You keep telling me I'm doing the wrong thing, but maybe _they_ are. I don't care what they think.' Rose looked up at her mum for the first time. 'I like him mum … I like him a lot.' Reading the look on her mother's face, she said, 'No, I'm not telling dad, so don't even think it.'

***

Christmas lunch came around fast. Four days really wasn't that many; that's how long ago James and Rose stopped talking to each other. Louis had been around to talk to her.

'I'm sorry Rosie.' came Louis' bodiless voice, from behind the door.

'Yeah, me too. It's okay, you can come in.' Rose encouraged.

'I had to tell Aunt Hermione, you understand that, don't you?'

'I know. It's okay, I forgive you. I could sorta tell you didn't want to be there.'

'You know me too well.' Louis said smiling. 'James has a surprisingly powerful way with words. He's very convincing.'

'I've heard that trait somewhere before.' Rose said sourly, talking about Voldemort.

'Yes … we certainly have.' He replied staring out the window at something Rose couldn't see, even when she tried to look. Louis had changed so much; he was way more mature than Rose could ever remember him being. In the half-year that Rose had been at school and Louis working, he had changed into someone with a much more responsible outlook, although he was still working at the joke shop. He suddenly looked up at Rose. 'Are we good?'

Rose was taken aback at his abrupt way of ending the conversation. 'Of course we're good.'

That was two days ago. Right now, it was time for Rose to walk through the fireplace. Standing upright, until the emerald flames pulled her into a dramatic spin. She came falling out on the other end, to see Lily watching the fireplace.

'Rose!'

'Hey Lil! Merry Christmas.'  
Rose suddenly had a thought, and one that shouldn't normally worry her, but it did. If Lily was here, then so was James.

'Merry Christmas!' Lily responded in her bubbly way. 'Everyone's outside, I just came in for a drink. She added holding up her glass full clear liquid, presumably water. Rose highly doubted she was allowed anything else.

Emerald green of the fire reflected off the wall in which Rose was facing. Lily's face lit up, but not with the green from the fire: Hugo was here, her best friend.

'Move, Rose!' Hugo grunted, shoving Rose in the back rudely. Admittedly, Rose thought she might have been in the way, but she really didn't deserve a fierce shove in the back that actually caused her pain.

'Merry Christmas Hugh!'

'Merry Christmas.' He uttered acrimoniously, shoving past Rose.

'They're out the back.' Lily said, answering his implicit question, with disbelief. She looked as though she'd just been kicked in the teeth. Hugo left the room. 'Yeah, Merry Christmas Lil! Thanks, Hugh.' Lily said to herself, the conversation that should have taken place. 'What's up his ass?' She asked just as indignantly as Hugo, her eyes following him.

'I don't think he got a card or present from … Kaia, is it?' Rose put in to make Lily feel a bit better.

'Ohhh …' she sighed, breaking into a huge smile, all bitterness was gone. '_Her!_'

'Why do you say it like that?'

'They both like each other, and they're both afraid.' Lily said pulling Rose's arm into hers like a chain, and walking her towards the back door. 'She's pretty shy, there is no way she would have the confidence to send him a Christmas Card. But he did. Don't worry, he's just embarrassed. If she really likes him she'll send a reply, anyway … trust me, she will.'

Rose rolled her eyes. _Children_!

'So you and James had a fight …'

Rose sighed. 'It was a minor –'

'– Minor altercation, yeah I know. I heard your mum telling my mum.'

'Don't worry about it Lil, we'll sort it out. We always do.' Rose said trying to reassure herself more than her cousin.

'Rose! Merry Christmas, lovely.' Aunt Audrey said as soon as she spotted Rose exited the house.

'Merry Christmas everyone.' Rose said waving to the many people sitting in a reasonable sized circle.

Everybody got up to hug her – cousins, aunties, and uncles, one after the other. She loved having a sizeable family.

'Where's your mother and father?' Uncle Bill asked.

'Well, they were kissing when I stepped into the fire place. Perhaps they got distracted. To be honest I really don't want to know.'

Everybody, but Rose laughed.

'James, Al, Fred and Lou are all down at the trampoline,' Aunt Ginny said jerking her head in the general direction of the trampoline. 'If you want to join them. I think Hugh headed that way too.'

Rose hesitated, then said, 'Nah, I'll see them later. It's probably some boy thing anyway.'

Ginny gave her a strange look and then tactfully asked what she had gotten for Christmas. Everybody joined into the conversation, and it eventually branched off into a totally different conversation to what it started.

Grandma poked her head through the door. 'When Hermione, Ron, Victoire, and Teddy arrive, dinner will be served.'

'_Lunch_, Grandma. It's lunch, not _dinner_.' Roxy muttered to herself next to Rose. 'She confuses me.'

Rose laughed, but Roxy wasn't aware it was _at_ her. She as in her own little world.

It was almost like Grandma had summoned them, because Rose's parents called out from inside the house only a few seconds later. 'Merry Christmas everyone.'

Hermione came out to the chilly back porch and hugged everyone, saying Merry Christmas and pulling her husband behind her.

'Ron, mate if you're going to get it on before you get here, make sure you fix up your hair.' Uncle George said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. Both of Rose's parents blushed, and Ron ran his fingers through his ginger hair repeatedly.

_Eww_, was all Rose could think.

'The price you pay …' Uncle Harry said, running his hands up and down Aunt Ginny's leg.

'Old people's sex.' Rose said out loud. It was true; they shouldn't make the gestures Harry was making, and her parents definitely shouldn't be having sex before they come to her grandparents' house on _Christmas._

In response to her words, Hermione kissed Ron over dramatically.

'Gross, mum.' Rose moaned, closing her eyes. 'Unnecessary. On second thought, I might join Al and Lou.' Rose said, purposely missing James' name. She got up and stretched out.

Lucy got up and said in her bubbly way, 'I'm going inside if you want to join me Rose.'

'Yeah that sounds better. Anyone else coming?'

'Yeah I will.' Roxy said.

'Especially if they're talking about old people sex.' Dominique said.

Fleur hit her on the backside playfully as she got up. 'We are not old people Dominique.' She scolded with her strong French accent.

Lily got up wordlessly, smiling.

'Molly?'

'No thank you Lucy, I'm quite alright where I am.'

Rose rolled her eyes.

The five girls headed inside to the first lounge room on the ground floor.

'I'm getting some champagne; does anybody want something to drink?'

'I will.' Rose and Lucy said together.

'What do you want?'

'Champagne.' They said in unison, and then looked at each other.

'Are you allowed?'

'No.' They chorused again.

Dominique disappeared shaking her head, and returned only a few minutes later with three hovering glasses, each landing in front of the girls that who asked.

'There you go ladies. I shouldn't be letting you have some.'

'Thanks.' Rose said, again together with Lucy.

'Okay, Rose, that's really starting to freak me out.'

'Same.'

'Let's stop.'

'Good idea.' Rose agreed and took a sip from her elegant glass. 'So, Dom, how's the job going?' Rose asked changing subject.

'Yeah, good.' A smile flashed onto her face. 'Dad's helping me heaps, though. And there's this really cute guy … he's awfully helpful.'

Any guy is helpful to a one-eighth Veela.

'We're here!' called a female voice from the lounge room containing the fire. Another one-eighth Veela.

Vikki appeared first, pulling here husband-to-be, Teddy Lupin.

'Sorry we're late.' She said hugging the girls. 'Merry Christmas.'

'The others are out the back.' Dom said, the last to kiss Teddy on the cheek. She grabbed her sister's hand, and they started whispering about something. Rose watched as Teddy changed his hair from blue to red and green, and laughed. Who she wouldn't kill to have hair like that …

'At least this time it is young people sex.' Lucy whispered to Rose, and they both giggled.

'I'll go let Grandma know that everyone's here, she's eager to serve up some food – "everyone is so _thin_!"' Roxy said in a surprisingly good melodramatic version of her own grandmother.

Once the Weasley's, Potters and one Lupin, had all joined at the extra long kitchen table, plates and dishes of food of all types came flying at the table from the kitchen bench and landed in a perfectly straight line right down the centre.

'Before we start …' Grandma started and then pulled a stern face at her grandson. 'Louis put that down! I won't be a second … I would like to thank everybody for being here this Christmas … except for Charlie, who couldn't make it because of all those dragons. Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all, and I hope you enjoy dinner.'  
'It's lunch.' Roxy whispered to herself again.

'To Christmas and family,' Molly concluded, unaware of the little whisper.

'Christmas and family!' Everybody chorused, holding up their glasses and chinking with anyone who was near.

Rose's mother frowned at her and mouthed, _where did you get that?_ Rose just smiled and sat back down.

'She hopes we enjoy lunch … what a silly thing to say!' Fred said. 'Of course we'll enjoy lunch. It's a right sight better then mum's.'

'Anything's better then my mum's,' Hugo said and Rose nodded in agreement. Her mum really couldn't cook, she was glad she was at Hogwarts most of the year. And when she was at home, she cooked a lot of the time anyway.

Usually at Christmas lunch, Rose would be next to James, or at least near him, but not this year. He was doing an abnormally good job at ignoring her – he wasn't usually one for grudges, nor could he hold them. Rose assumed he had very strong feelings about the matter. If only he could see it from her point of view. If only he could understand.

**I would appreciate all of your reviews!!  
CGIL xx**


	15. Chapter 15: Letters

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:****  
Thank-you to **Funkysam94, Kiley 1 09 and XSkylarMalfoyX **who reviewed.**

**Chapter 15: ****Letters**

Dear Rose,  
Two weeks into school holidays already and one week to left, how depressing! Do you want to know what else depresses me? You! How is it, that one person can miss another so very much? I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that I miss you like crazy! So much more then I could have ever imagined. I do know that I'm a man, and I do know that men aren't supposed to write such heartfelt and meaningful things – and perhaps corny for that matter.  
I have one question for you … can I kiss you the minute I see you? Or must I wait until we're on board the train? Either way I'm not waiting until we're back at school and in the Room of Requirement. No way! Not going to happen, because I'm sick of sneaking around. I love you so much Rose, and to be frank, I want the whole world to know about us… or at very least the school, if the world won't listen. I'm telling anybody who stands still for long enough, from now on. Even if you don't want me to. I've told my mum, and she doesn't seem that fussed, but then I don't think she can fully understand what the antagonism was like, just as we can't.  
I've been considering this since the Christmas break started, and only now, in the hundredth letter I've sent to you these holidays (okay perhaps that's an exaggeration) that I have the courage to ask you. And I don't think that I should **have **toaskyou, but don't you think that there is something not quite right about our situation? That sort of sounds like I want to break up with you – which I don't. Didn't I tell you that I miss you and love you? Anyway, what I mean is … well, the two of us are sneaking around, but it isn't for our benefit, is it? It's for other peoples … and all I care about is you and me – us.  
My heart is aching without you (Yeah I know … corny again.)  
Scorpius xx

_Aww…_

'Read this, girls!' Rose said as soon as she finished reading the letter she had just received from her boyfriend. She handed it to Missy and Eyer who were sitting on Rose's double bed and who had only arrived a few minutes ago.

As they read, Rose thought. She was actually considering letting him kiss her on platform nine and three quarters. She shook her head vigorously. No, she couldn't. On the train, yes. But only as soon as the platform was out of sight.

'Wow Rose … the guy really is a tool.' Eyer said, handing the letter to Missy, who was reading over her shoulders, so she could finish. 'So will you?'

Rose knew exactly what she was asking. 'Yeah … when the train pulls away from the platform. We'll do it in the corridor, so everybody can see. He's right you know. We're sneaking around for everybody else, when we should be showing our relationship off for ourselves.'

'Oh, good on you, Rose,' Missy grumbled. 'You ruined the end!'

She really was a slow reader. 'Hurry up then!' It wasn't some story; it was just a letter. Or perhaps it was a story … a fairytale. Every fairytale has a _happily ever after_. That made Rose smile. Every girl dreams of her very own fairytale, and maybe this was hers.

***

To my beautiful Scorpius,

After some thought, I've decided that I agree with you. The whole time Missy and Eyer were here, all I thought about was what you wrote. I think we **should** tell the world about us! Except our fathers of course, we would meet our deaths earlier than expected. You can kiss me as soon as our parents are out of sight … kiss me the whole way to Hogwarts. Kiss me in the corridor so everybody who walks passed can see that I adore you so much more than they could have imagined. I'm getting closer and closer to loving you … please don't hate me for that. In time I will … I'll love you like no one will ever love you.  
I have to say, I'm really starting to miss you. I keep waking up every morning, hoping that some time during the day you'll come knocking on my door. Or we'll meet in a totally unexpected place.  
I suppose I best tell you that Carrie and I are still fighting about you. And James is still ignoring me … and doing a good job. Before you say **anything**, I've tried talking to both of them on many different occasions. I invited Carrie over when Missy and Eyer came over three times. Christmas was, shall we say … awkward. It's inevitable that James and I will see each other at some point. Lou and Fred have tried to talk sense in him, time and time again over a two week period, but nobody is going anywhere, and even dad and Uncle Harry have noticed something's not right. Aunt Ginny knows I'm with you and so does Lily, Roxy and Lucy. I didn't tell any of them…well, I swear I didn't mean too. It just sort of … slipped out.  
And on that note I have to go. Tea's served, and mum's calling my name … oh, and Hugo's coming to find me.

Goodbye beautiful,  
Rose xo

***

My sexy Rose,

If I could kiss you right now, I would! You're the most amazing girl in the world. I can't believe I changed your mind, just by writing a letter. If I had of known it was going to be that simple, I would have done it sooner. Does it matter who knows now? Tell your cousins, tell your brother, tell the homeless guy who lives down the road, it doesn't matter!  
You know you said about the whole love thing … well it doesn't matter. But when you know, make sure you tell me. Make sure I'm the first to know. I can't force you to love me. I can't force you to do anything for that matter. This brings me to a question that I'm nervous about asking. How do you feel about sleeping together? Yeah, I know … in a letter. Not really the best, but I'm a man, were allowed to be tactless. That brings me to another point … beautiful is word used to describe **females**. I'm a man! You can use words like handsome, attractive or sexy, but not beautiful.  
You on the other hand, you **are** extremely beautiful.  
I love you  
Scorpius xx

***

Scorpius,

If you don't appreciate my name for you, you will not get **any** special name. "To my attractive Scorpius" doesn't sound at all right. Sexy is mine, and I'm not giving it up. I don't like handsome, so your stuck with beautiful. To bad for you when I call it out down the corridor at lunchtime … how embarrassing … hmmm…  
You keep referring to yourself as a **man** … you're not. You're fifteen years old … okay nearly sixteen. I'll give you that. You're **my** man, not **a** man. Not yet anyway.  
And as for sleeping with you … well I don't know. I really don't know. You're right, that was pretty tactless. But, hey, that's probably why I like you so much. It's a bad generalisation on your behalf, not all men are tactless, you know. We'll talk about this in a couple of days – when we get back to school, okay?

I miss you,

Your sexy Rose xx

Rose smiled at her letter, wondering whether Scorpius would pick up the heaviness of the mocking. That was one of her reasons for not liking letters that much: she couldn't show emotion. She thought it was a good idea to put:

P.S. most of the letter is making fun of, so don't take it the wrong way. Except the sleeping together part … that's serious.

Her second reason was that it took almost a whole day to send a letter to him. Meaning that the weekend started the following day. Meaning that it was only two days til she saw him again.

**Review please!!****  
It wasn't going to be a letter chapter, but it was awesome fun to write, so tell me what you think.  
CGIL xx**


	16. Chapter 16: The Secret

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **iloveron, Black Alice Butterfly, Funkysam94 yellowsea25, tat1312, AverySkylin3725 **and** pottergrl101 **who reviewed.**

**Chapter 16: The Secret**

'Hugo?' Rose asked, cautiously peering into his blue room. 'You in here?'

'Yeah. What do you want?' There was a shuffling of books and parchment.

'Hi Rose! It's good to see you!' She said cheerily, showing her 13-year-old brother how he should have greeted her.

'Rose, you're my sister. We live together, and I see you everyday.' Hugo stated obviously.

'Yeah, whatever.' She said sighing and inviting herself in without further acknowledgement. Rose threw herself down onto Hugo's bed and waited for him to finish putting away some homework. Once he had completed the clearance of material he didn't want his sister to read, he swiveled around to face her on his spinny chair.

'What do you want?' He asked despondently.

'To tell you something.'

'What did you do?' He questioned, however, he seemed more interested in the confession.

'I didn't _do_ anything.'

'_Who_ did you do?'

'Hugo! You're my little brother. You shouldn't ask things like that.'

'You didn't answer the question.' He stated

'Nobody … yet.'

'Who are you with then?' He wasn't giving up; persistent git.

'You have to promise with all your heart not to get angry.'

'Who is it?' He tried again, curious and impatient.

'ScorpiusMalfoy.'

'Come again?'

'Scor-pi-us-Mal-foy.' Rose repeated the five perfect syllables at a snail's pace as though talking to a small child.

'Why are you with him? He's popular.'

'Thanks Hugh.' Rose said narrowing her eyes at him then shaking her head hopelessly.

'What? He is. And a Slytherin. And dad hates him.'

'People really have to stop telling me that.' The point was always used when she revealed her secret relationship. What did it matter that he was a Slytherin and her father hated him. It's not like he's ever met the guy … well not properly or pleasantly.

'Okay, well if that's all, goodbye. I have to get this done.'

Rose got up and made her way to the door, before turning around. 'You really shouldn't leave homework to the last minute.' She recommended affably.

'It's not homework, now go.'

'Oh …' Rose sighed and made her way slowly back across the room. Hugo had started to reproduce the parchment from the drawer, but quickly stuffed it back in when he realised what Rose was doing. 'It not a letter to Kaia, is it?'

'Rose, get out.'

Rose smiled. 'It is!'

'Get out!'

'Okay, okay, I'm going.' Rose yielded, holding her hands up in surrender.

***

Rose put her trunk on the bed and began to pack. School started the next day, and for some reason she was exceedingly nervous, although much less nervous than her first ever day at Hogwarts. She was nervous about school and the up coming O.W.L's. Nervous about seeing Scorpius, and lastly, nervous about what other people would think.

***

'We're late … again.' Rose said running through the station to get to platform nine and three quarters. As per usual, people stared and Hugo carried his owl, the one he got for Christmas and only seemed to answer to the name Owl, and Rose carried her cat.

The four family members bolted through the wall, now quite used to the fact that they weren't going to crash.

Rose loaded her things onto the train with her dad, then turned and hugged him.

'Are you sure you're okay?' He asked.

'Dad. I'm fine.' Rose replied smiling. He had asked her that many times. He was concerned about her relationship with James and Carrie not to mention that her _general persona was not quite normal, either._ His exact words. 'I'll see you at Easter.'

Hermione walked over and kissed her daughter. 'Look after yourself.' She said as her eyebrows slid up her forehead, as though implying something else.

'I'll be fine mum …' Rose said, but her mothers expression didn't change, so she added, 'Don't worry.'

'If anything … anything _at_ _all_ happens, you tell me.'

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. 'I will.'

Hermione smiled; obviously satisfied with the response she'd received.

Rose and her little brother jumped onto the train and directed themselves down the hall.

Scorpius unexpectedly stepped out of compartment with his arms crossed and a huge grin planted on his face.

Huge pushed passed Rose and purposely shoved Scorpius' side.

'Not yet.' Rose whispered through gritted teeth and jerked her head towards the nearby window where her parents were conversing with her aunties and uncles. She smiled sadly, regretting and hating to have to do that.

She found her friends in a compartment not that far from Scorpius'.

'Hey beautifuls!' She said cheerily until she saw the look of disgust painted on Carrie's face. 'Oh, don't worry I'll be gone as soon as we can't see anybody on the platform.' Rose wasn't too bad at being bitchy, and for some reason it was satisfying.

***

'Are you serious?'

'I'm totally serious. This is family. You can't tell a soul.'

The whispered, frantic voice caught Scorpius' attention as he was walking down the corridor, on the look out for Rose.

'Are you positive Luce?' Luce…Rose had a cousin with the nickname _Luce_. 'She is –'

'– Yes!' This Luce was getting frustrated.  
Scorpius pushed himself up against the wall and maneuvered his body position so he could listen to, and see, the girls who were talking, but not be seen _by_ them.

The Weasley twins, Molly and Lucy, were having what appeared to be a serious, and for that matter, private conversation. Their hushed tones carried out of the little crack in the compartment door with Lucy becoming more exited by the second. Although the heart-to-heart seemed to be serious, yet stirring, Lucy did have a way of over-exaggerating things to make them more interesting … or so Rose said.

'I don't know, Luce …' Molly moaned, unsure of what she was being told. 'She would have told everyone!'

'Look Mol,' Lucy said. 'I'm not one for eavesdropping …' There was a sudden break where Scorpius could picture a skeptical look cross Molly's face. He really wished he could see her right now. 'Okay, maybe I do occasionally … okay, all the time,' She admitted. 'But this is different; she was truly terrified and anxious about telling him.'

'Who? _Her_ father or the baby's?'

'Both!'

'Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing?' Scorpius quickly pulled away from the wall and stood up straight. It was James Potter. A great way to start the new school term.

'Watching the trees pass by, Potter,' he retorted sarcastically, earning himself a nice little scowl.

Scorpius started walking in his direction, but desperately wanting to go in the opposite. That Gryffindor had way too much hatred for him. As much as Scorpius hated to admit it, he was slightly afraid of Rose's cousin.

They passed each other with death glares and a slight jostle, making Scorpius a little intimidated. His confusion with the scene he had just witnessed, gone and forgotten.

He got to the compartment James had just departed and peered in, out of curiosity and routine, not expecting to see his gorgeous girlfriend sitting there, arms and legs crossed, curls falling in a silky mess down her back, as she stared out the window.

Scorpius knocked lightly on the glass pane as a door and smiled when she turned to see who it was.

Rose smiled back as wide as her lips would allow her. She jumped off her seat and sprang towards the door where Scorpius currently stood.

They kissed for the first time in public. Rose could feel Carrie's eye's piercing her back, and it made her a little uncomfortable. So much for her best friend.

'Come on Scorpius … some people disapprove, and I promised I'd leave,' Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand, and they set off down the corridor, ignoring the strange looks from their classmates and random people alike.

***

The dinner in the Great Hall finally finished, and all the students slowly made their way up to their dorms.

'Hey Rose,' A voice called from behind. 'Can I talk to you?'

Rose looked around for the voice she knew belonged to her cousin Roxy. Though seeing her amongst the mass of people was difficult.

'Now?' She asked, ready to go off to the Room of Requirement with Scorpius before her patrol shift. 'Can it wait until tomorrow, or is it really important?'

'Define important …' Roxy trailed off, knowing Rose wouldn't be able to resist.

'Fine! Now it is,'

Roxy smiled triumphantly.

'Sorry Scor,' Rose apologized.

'Family is family,' He whispered before kissing her on the cheek. Rose grabbed his tie before he could get too far away and kissed him repeatedly. 'Thank you,' She said. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' Scorpius said, obviously not expecting to hear the word.

'I'm sorry, but I'm on patrol tonight and Rox appears eager to talk to me.'

Scorpius nodded and kissed Rose once again, before disappearing into the crowd of students wear their different house-coloured scarves.

'Now, Roxy … what's up?'

'I think we should go somewhere private.'

Roxy grasped Rose's hand and pulled her away from the crowd and down a quiet staircase. Their footsteps echoing as they went.

'Okay, spill …' Rose demanded, pulling Roxy down on a hard stone step in the middle of the spiral flight of stairs.

'Vikki's up the spout!' Roxy blurted out.

'What?!'

'Victoire is pregnant,' Roxy rephrased.

'No,' Rose said shaking her head. 'I understood that. But _how_?' Rose was gobsmacked. How could Vikki be pregnant, her and Teddy weren't even married yet. They were still young.

'Really, Rose?'

She was a little alarmed; she wasn't quite sure what she was saying. 'I meant, when?'

Roxy grinned, 'Now that I can answer. She found out around Christmas, and Teddy still doesn't know.'

Rose raised her eyebrows.

'Wow, you look like Aunt Hermione,' Roxy threw in before continuing. 'I think she is a little afraid of what he'll say. He's never had parents, and now he's about to be one. We all know he isn't too keen on the whole kid thing, and if he must have children it would be in a few years, so this is going to be a massive shock, making it harder for Vic.'

'She can't, and won't, keep it to herself for too long, though,' Rose replied, knowing that it must be hard for her, but at the same time, she had a responsibility to Teddy and the rest of her family.

'You've led me straight to the good part!' Roxy said like a real girly-girl, which was strange to Rose.

'She's not planning on telling _anyone_ they get back from the honeymoon.'

Rose screwed up her face, her mouth forming an obscure "O"

'That's not for another three months. She'll be showing. She can't have the baby three months early! Teddy has to talk some sense into her.'

'Not if she doesn't tell him!' Roxy smiled wickedly, and started jumping up and down making squealing noises with her throat.

Rose frowned at her tomboy cousin. 'This is a very Lucy reaction of you,' she pointed out.

'Well …'

'Of course … Lucy was the one who found this out in the first place.'

'She's good, Rose, admit it. As much as everyone disapproves, she's good.'

Rose eyed Roxy with a disbelieving smile. She couldn't have Roxy turning into another Lucy.

'Who else knows?' Rose asked changing subject.

'Well, Vic told Dom. Luce heard that and told Mol, telling her not to tell anyone and then she told me. Now I'm telling you and we have to tell Lily.'

'Of course we do!' Rose replied with fake cheeriness.  
She just loved family scandals and secrets, and this wasn't going to be one for much longer.

***

Rose walked down the hallway on her way to Herbology, her last class, which happened to be a double, for the day.

Out of nowhere, she was grabbed from behind, nearly dropping all of her books.

'Merlin! Scorpius, you scared me!' She grabbed her chest breathing heavily. 'I thought you were some crazy lunatic who wanted to kidnap me and take me away!'

'Well that was the plan but now you have ruined it,' Scorpius said, playing along. 'Sorry babe …'

'Since when do you call me babe?' Rose asked furrowing her brow.

'Since I want to know which one of your cousins are knocked up,' He said.

'What?'

'Which one of your cousins is pregnant?' He asked again, but he seemed a little less confident, as though he was hoping he wasn't going to make an idiot of himself.

Rose really had to stop stupidly saying _what_.

'Are you crazy? Shut up!' Rose shushed, horrified that he could know about Teddy and Victoire already.

She grasped his hand and quickly pulled him down a near by flight of stairs.

'Where are you taking me?' Scorpius asked, resisting only slightly, making it more difficult for his girlfriend. 'Class is that way,' He said pointing in the opposite direction.

'We're talking about this.'

'So, I'm right?' He asked, a smug grin sliding onto his face.

Rose didn't answer his question until they were out in the Hogwarts Grounds.

She shoved Scorpius on a bench-seat, and sat herself on his knee.

'First of all,' she said a little flustered from power walking, and pulling Scorpius' heavy weight behind her. 'How the hell do you know?'

Scorpius smirked before saying, 'Let's just say, when twins convey private information, they should check that their compartment door is closed.'

'Lucy!' Rose sighed, before noticing what he had actually said. 'Wait … _compartment_ door?'

'Isn't that what I said?' Scorpius asked, winding his hands around Rose's waist, as though the question wasn't at all important.

'You knew before me,' she replied, pushing away his hands and positioning her body so that she could look at him with pouched lips.

'I don't know,' Scorpius retorted. 'I found out when I was on my way to find you on the Hogwarts Express.'

Rose groaned in a huff.

'Rose … who cares? Not me.' Scorpius said quirking one eyebrow.

'Fine,' Rose got up sulking. 'Then let's go.'

Scorpius laughed to himself.

'No way, Rose. _You_ dragged me all the way down here, now we're staying.'

He held out his hands, in an invitation for her to return to his lap.

'But its Neville …' Rose agued. 'He'll know we're together …'

Scorpius eyed her with a remarkably convincing smile.

'Oh all right,' Rose snapped playfully. 'But if we get caught, it's all your fault,' she warned, before sitting back down on his knees so that she could face him, kissing him carefully before smiling.

**Review Please!!  
CGIL xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Party Hard

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **XSkylarMalfoyX, Funkysam94, quickreader93, tat1312, xx-JacintaLuvsYa-xx, ListenToTheWind **and **TeddyVictoire **who**** reviewed.**

**Chapter 17: Party Hard**

'Rosie!'  
She turned around at the call of her name. It was the second day back, and news that Rose was dating Scorpius, or more importantly, a _Weasley_ was dating a _Malfoy_, had spread around the whole school. Two days was all it had taken, which amused Rose greatly, because it was clear, no body had lives.

Rose turned around and smiled at her boyfriend.

'I've just been in the library,' he said as though it was a normal thing for him to be doing. 'And I was thinking about you.'

_Sweet_ _little_ _man_!

'I came up with something … the thing that I feel for you,' He hesitated as a crimson flush spread up from around his shoulders. '… It is a thing, not of the mind, but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt.'

'Aww, you're so, so sweet,' Rose said, trying to put on an _Oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that_ face. 'Too bad I read that book,' she said abruptly changing facial expressions. 'Nice try though.'

She smiled, biting her lip.

'Damn!' Scorpius whispered, as he turned away with a shy smile

At least he tried; she had to give him credit for that.

'Well now you've ruined my plans,' Scorpius said turning away with a shy smile, his cheeks even redder with embarrassment.

'No, come back,' Rose said grabbing his arm and not letting go when he tried to pull away. She started giggling. 'Tell me!' Rose insisted.

Scorpius shook his head, playing the game.

'Tell me! Is it a present? Were you going to tell me that you loved me again? Because if you were I would have killed you.'

'You're making it worse for yourself, Rosie,' Scorpius was practically dragging her in the opposite direction from the library, which was where Rose needed to be in order to do her homework.

By now, people were watching their odd behaviour.

'Tell me Scor!' Rose tried again, finally getting a positive reaction.

'All right! Okay! You win,' Scorpius said giving in, reaching into his back pants' pocket as he did so.

He pulled out a leather diary that glowed at his touch. Rose smiled. She didn't know that Scorpius was getting her a gift.

'It's partly for Christmas and partly for our three months together,' Scorpius said shyly. 'I didn't know whether you would like it, so I gave it a couple of days. I understand if you don't like it, I'll just take it back or something –'

'– Scor!' Rose interrupted his nervous rambling with a smile. 'I love it. It's beautiful.'

'Really?' He asked, unsure. 'Because you won't hurt my feelings if you don't ...'

'Of course I like it Scor. Don't be an idiot,' Rose concluded the conversation by giving him a heartening kiss on her tippy toes.

'Shall I give you your gift later?' She asked coming back onto flat feet.

He nodded with a final kiss of goodbye before heading to his class.  
Rose slowly paced back to the library, admiring her gift.

She laughed aloud to herself; anybody who walked passed would think she had lost her mind. Rose knew the family history, and one chapter included the involvement of a possessed diary, that she knew looked similar to the one she was holding.

Rose knew full well that this had nothing to do with that little incident. She trusted Scorpius. Although it wouldn't hurt to know where he had obtained the gift. Maybe she could ask subtly later on.

***

Rose ran up to Scorpius, jumping onto his back from behind, and covering his eyes playfully.  
'Guess who,' she whispered mischievously.

'Oh have no idea,' he retorted putting his hands over hers and letting her slide off his back.

'I have your Christmas slash three-months-together present,' Rose stated.

She pulled out a photo frame with a picture of her and Scorpius.

'It's from one of our "lessons". I have the same one and figured we could match.'

Scorpius smiled. Rose felt so embarrassed. It was probably one the most corny and stupid gifts he had ever received.

'You're right; I knew you wouldn't like it. It was a stupid idea anyway –'

'Rose! It's fine. I love it.' Scorpius said giving a reassuring nod. 'You look so gorgeous.'

Rose now understood why he was rambling when she had received the diary earlier in the day.

'Thanks,' she replied looking to the ground and twisting her foot.

'So, where to?'  
'I don't know …' Rose trailed off. 'You look like you already have a plan,' she prompted.

'That's because I do,' Scorpius smiled crookedly and wickedly.

'If we leave the school again I will chop off your – '

'– Good thing we're not leaving the school then.' Scorpius interrupted with a rigid looked splashed on his face.

Rose beamed at him, grabbing his extended hand.

They walked around the castle, through a surprising amount of secret passageways and out to a courtyard. Rose jumped onto Scorpius' back and whispered into his ear. 'You know we shouldn't be out after dark. I'm going to get into so much trouble if I get caught,' Rose said, although she was getting used to the adrenaline rush when she was around Scorpius … especially when he wanted to do something that was a tad against the rules.

'And so will everybody else who will be there,' he said, making Rose question the exact where abouts of where they were heading.

'Will it be dark when we get back?' Rose asked, as it was currently on the dark side and Rose was sure that it would be pitch black or even light when she returned to the common rooms.

'Who says we're getting back.'

Exactly as she had predicted.

They made their way down a staircase outside, that led to the boat shed.

Rose could see some flashing lights and heaps of people.

'Scorpius, what is this?' Rose asked, still on his back.

'This, my little Rosie, is what we call a sweet sixteen,' Scorpius said letting her slide off his back.

Rose paced carefully towards the party-like scene.

'Oh, we are so, so dead when somebody finds this little … gathering,' Rose pointed out. 'I'm not sure whether I will be … welcomed. They're all Slytherins.'

'Don't worry, when they're all smashed, no one will give a shit,' Scorpius said as though trying to encourage her.

'Great,' Rose nodded and then shook her head. 'My mind is now at rest.'

She rolled her eyes before saying, 'Well, I suppose it's now or never.'

'Yes!' Scorpius said grabbing Rose and kissing her before pulling her down the rest of the stairs.

'Malfoy!' Called out some people Rose only knew by face. 'What's she doing here? She'll ruin our fun!'

'Yeah, she'll dob us in!'

Rose looked up at Scorpius with her eyebrows raised, in an _I-told-you-so_ way.

'She won't guys, don't worry,' Scorpius said squeezing her hand.

'If she does we know who to blame …' a boy with jet-black hair threatened.

'Go fuck yourself, Johnson,' Scorpius said and the Johnson guy knew who was boss. He gave one last threatening glance in Scorpius' direction before disappearing into a nearby group of people.

'Yes, I can see this will be fun,' Rose droned.

'Just let me say happy birthday, get us some drinks and then we can go sit in the corner, or something,' Scorpius offered.

'I can work with that.'

Scorpius dragged Rose through a couple of groups of people, hi-fiving and saying hello to almost everyone. They eventually made it to the boat shed, entering to see a fairly pretty girl with strawberry-blond hair dancing on one of the boats with a half-empty cup, Rose assumed, contained some sort of alcohol.

This was the birthday girl.

'Reagan …' Scorpius called out to the girl.

'Well, if isn't Scorpius Malfoy!' She said her eyes lighting up as soon as she noticed him. 'Babe … I thought you'd never, ever, never, never, ever come …'

_ Babe! _Rose was not impressed. Rose didn't care if Reagan was drunk, or whether it was her birthday, she had called Rose's boyfriend _babe_.

'I'm here now,' Scorpius said.

She smiled crookedly at him, then attempted to jump, yes jump, from the wobbling boat sitting in the dark water, onto the stone hard platform.

She made it, but only just, Scorpius reaching out to steady her.

'Watch what you're doing there, alright?' He said.

'Sorry babe,' Reagan said. Again with the _babe_! 'Wow, you're gorgeous,' she stated both drunkenly and obviously. 'Can I kiss you?' she asked, not prepared to wait for a reply, before throwing herself onto him, their lips touching before Rose could even comprehend what she had asked him in the first place.

'Oi!' Rose yelled, and Scorpius pulled away as though her disapproving noise was some sort of reflex.

Rose crossed her arms and flicked her hair out of her face, before turning on her heal and leaving the scene.

'Rosie! Wait,' Scorpius cried out after her.

Rose turned around and gave him a disapproving look. Scorpius stumbled over his words and Rose continued walk, lumbering up the stairs.

'Wait, hang on,' it seemed as though his voice was working again. 'I couldn't stop her. She's drunk! She has no idea what she's doing.'

'You're not drunk, and you have _some_ idea of what you're doing,' Rose said using most of his words against him.

'It was for half a second Rose, come on!' Scorpius argued, moving in to kiss her.

He had a point …

'Fine. But don't go near her again,' Rose warned avoiding the kiss he aimed at her lips, hitting her cheek instead.

'It's her birthday party –'

'– Your point being?' Rose asked, her eyebrows once again rose to show how much disapproved.

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something and thought better of it. It was easier just to keep Rose happy.

Shaking his head, he said, 'Nothing.'

Rose and Scorpius made their way towards the walls edge taking a seat and snatching some drinks from a near by stand.

Rose could easily guess where they had acquired these.

'I thought I told you not to sneak out again,' Rose said taking a sip.

'I didn't,' he said nonplussed.

Rose examined Scorpius, silently willing him to continue.

'I swear I didn't. And I didn't tell them where I got mine from either. Reags has an older brother and he … has a way of … getting them to her.'

Rose just left it at that.

The night went by at an alarming rate and, before Rose knew it, the time on her pink-and-purple watch read midnight. Rose wasn't sure if anyone remembered, but today was Tuesday, and they actually had school tomorrow.

A group of extremely drunk sixth-years walked passed, drinks in their hands. They realised who was sitting to their right and yelled unnecessarily, and probably accidently, out to Rose.

'Weasley …'one of them said barley even able to stand up. 'For a Gryffindor, your cousin is a fucking pisser.'

'Yeah, she's funny as hell,' another put in.

'Why are you so stuck up, when she's so out there?'

'Get lost guys,' Scorpius said.

Rose got up and headed in the direction that the three of them had come from, curious as to what they were on about.

When Rose saw exactly which cousin they were talking about, she was shocked. There was no way in hell that Roxy would get so drunk.

The little red-head was standing up on a ledge, a group of people standing below all laughing so hard that they could probably wet themselves. Roxy was in danger standing up there, with only water below her, and she seemed unable to swim in her condition.

'So Irish-man walks into a bar – '

'Roxy!' Rose yelled out. 'What in Merlin's name are you doing?'

'Rosie-Posie,' she said smiling stupidly. 'What are doing here?'

'Fred is going to kill her!' Rose whispered, making her way to where Roxy was still in danger.

'Uncle Fred, you mean?' Scorpius put fourth.

'Fred is the dead uncle, Scor. George is Roxy's dad, and Fred is my _cousin_,' Rose corrected. She was right the first time.

She pushed her way through the crowd.

'Yes … I did know that,' Scorpius replied, a little tipsy but not too bad. Rose was reasonably sure he wouldn't confess his love for her tonight.

Rose stretched her arms out to Roxy, who accepted with out a word, jumping down and hugging her cousin.

'Come on, the party is over for you I think,' Rose said.

'Oh, no,' Roxy disagreed. 'It's only just getting started.'

'You have classes tomorrow,' Rose stated, as if Roxy would actually care.

Rose had forgotten how well Roxy got along with the Slytherins, and Reagan was a good friend of hers.

'Roxy, I'm taking you to the common room and then you can sleep of all the alcohol you have consumed.

'Boring!' Roxy groaned.

Somehow, she managed to wriggle free of Rose's grip and into the arms of a Slytherin boy who Rose vaguely recognised.

'Orson, this is my cousin Rose,' Roxy said to him.

Scorpius turned away, with a pained look on his face.

'Rosie-Posie, this is my boyfriend Orson,'

_What?!_ Roxy didn't have a boyfriend.

'Okay, we really have to go,' Rose cut in; the two of them were about to kiss.

'Scor, help me,' Rose ordered.

'Yes mum!' He retorted, but did what he was told without an argument.

Rose grabbed hold one of Roxy's arms and Scorpius took hold of the other Together they pulled her along.

After they had reached the first flight, Roxy gave up her struggle, holding onto Rose as though her life depended on it.

'Well, this party was fun,' Rose said.

'If I didn't bring you, we wouldn't have found this one,' Scorpius stated.

Point taken.

'You knew about this Orson guy, didn't you?' Rose questioned.

He looked away, using the exact same movement he had used earlier. He did and Rose knew it. They continued to drag Roxy along until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'What are you doing out at this hour?' She asked annoyingly.

'Partying hard,' Roxy revealed.

'Children these days! Password?'

'Snogglehop.' Rose uttered. 'Thanks Scor, I've got her from here.'

'Sleep well,' he said.

'I'll try. Good night.'

They kissed, and Rose had a feeling he may not be returning to his own common room, but back to Reagan's birthday party.

Rose went through the portrait, not expecting to see anyone, but of course, she did. And of course it was one of her cousins.

'Rose? Roxy? What are you two doing?' Fred asked.

Rose cleared her throat.

'Freddie! How's it goin'?'

'Are you drunk?' He asked getting up off his comfortable maroon couch.

'I didn't find her until a few minutes ago. Trust me, she would have been here earlier,' Rose tried.

'And you've been drinking too,' Fred accused without solid clad evidence. 'Look at your eyes.'

Rose couldn't see her own eyes; what a stupid question. However, Roxy was getting heavier by the second, and all her weight was resting on Rose's shoulder.

'Can you take her please?' Rose requested.

'Yeah, sure,' Fred said immediately making his way to where Rose stood.

'What do we do with her?' Rose asked.

'I have no idea. We can't very well leave her down here.'

'I suppose she can stay with me,' Rose put fourth the proposal, without really wanting what she offered.

'We'll see what James says when he comes back down here. He might have some genius ideas.'

Rose sighed. She didn't want to be near James, especially when it was obvious she had been drinking … according to Fred anyway.

As though he had been called, James descended the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

'James, we need your help,' Fred said regretfully. 'Roxy seems to have, well … Rose how exactly did she end up like this?'

Rose was hoping this question wouldn't come up. She scratched her eyebrow and said, 'Party.'

James shook his head silently.

'I didn't take her, if that's what you're trying to imply. I just found her and brought her here. And unfortunately you were here too.  
'I'll just take her to my room and she can stay in my bed with me,' Rose announced, not in the mood to have an argument with James.

She took Roxy's hand and lugged her up the stairs passed James and his unimpressed look.

'Don't say a thing,' she scathed through her teeth.

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms.  
CGIL xx**


	18. Chapter 18: A Letter To Upset

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **Black Alice Butterfly, tat1312, Funkysam94 **who reviewed.**

**Chapter 18: A Letter to Upset**

Rose walked systematically down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. There was a lot of chatter in there, and she just knew something was up. Rose hoped James hadn't decided to do something stupid.

James … she missed him. Last night she had felt something that made her understand his views. She was still refusing to believe Roxy was with … Orson Bearton, wasn't it? That was beyond the Valley of Weird.

Rose pushed a few locks of hair from her eyes, and went to sit on Missy's lap.

'What's all this?' Rose asked

'There was a party last night,' she started.

Uh-oh. She had forgotten about that.

'They got busted around one. There was alcohol and a whole bunch of Slytherins. Reagan's sweet sixteen is no longer so sweet,' Missy laughed. 'Your boyfriend was one of them. Lucky you weren't with him; Professor Longbottom was not happy, according to my sources.'

'I'm sure he wasn't,' Rose replied. She had warned Scorpius not to go back. Actually, now that Rose thought about it, she didn't; she just assumed he wouldn't go back like a responsible person, although this was Scorpius …

'Why were _you_ there?' James appeared out of nowhere, causing Rose to flinch. She had almost forgotten that she had run into him the previous night, with a very drunk Roxy in one arm.

'Whoa,' Rose grunted. 'Don't do that, please!'

'He's got you turning into someone you are not meant to be,' James said in a deep voice to make her feel intimidated.

'You don't know me any more. You don't know who or what I want to be,' Rose snapped. 'It hurts you; I know it hurts you, so don't glare at me like that. It hurts you to ignore me, and to make me believe that you hate me, and the choices that I make,' Rose narrowed her eyes. She was aware that people were looking at her, but she wasn't going to lower her voice. 'Guess what James … I know you still love me. I'm still your cousin, and we are connected for the rest of our lives, whether you like it or not, and you can't ignore me forever because I know you better than so many people in this world,' Rose sighed and closed her eyes. 'So many people …' she repeated, calming herself down with deep breaths.

His face crumbled into a rueful grimace before he walked away with out a word of protest or contradiction.

Rose made her way back up too her room, falling onto her four poster red-and-gold draped bed, and cried as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was so sick of the people around her that it wasn't funny.

Parker-Bell jumped onto her bed, purring. She sat on Rose's pillow, snuggling her little head in the crook of Rose's shoulder. Her little, moist nose, was cool on Rose's skin.

She must have been able to tell emotions.

***

Rose sat on her bed and packed her clothes into her suitcase. It was nearly Easter, and Teddy and Vikki's wedding was only a few days away.  
Rose, her cousins, and her little brother were all heading home for the special occasion. Missing school while she was away would usually be a bad thing, but at this time of year, it was horrible. The teachers decided it would be fun to hand out homework left, right and centre, and the time given to complete the increasingly more difficult tasks was becoming less and less.

Special plans had been made for Rose and her family so that they could be transported safely and efficiently to their homes, and so that they could still do some schoolwork with out falling behind.

'You alright to go, Rose?' Roxy asked, peering her head around the doorway.

'All set,' she replied clicking the locks on her case with magic. She was going to have to live without her magic for a few days as well.

Roxy had recovered well after her little stint at the party. In fact, she woke up not remembering a thing of the previous night, and was slightly baffled by the fact that she was in Rose's room. Turns out that she wasn't in a relationship with the Orson guy, but he liked her, and that's why Scorpius had cringed away at the scene. She was just having some fun and letting her gorgeous long red hair down for a night. She was very thankful that Rose had removed her from the scene before she did something stupid, and that they were out before the party came to a halt, due to Filch finding them.

Fred, on the other hand, wasn't so happy. He even called her Roxanne as he was telling her off. That just made her furious, and they didn't talk for a day. However, as they hardly ever fought with each other, or anyone else for that matter, they were over it before anyone could say "party".

All was forgotten, and nothing had been said since.

The same couldn't be said for Rose and James. They still weren't talking.

Rose cast a spell on her suitcases, and it fell in line behind her as she made her way down the winding staircase. At the bottom, she found her farewell party and the rest of her cousins ready and waiting.

'Hurry up princess,' Albus called out to her. 'We haven't got all day.'

They did have all day, but that wasn't important.

Rose hugged Missy and then Eyer, but Carrie wasn't even present. It had been months since they had spoken, and Rose knew the chance at rekindling their friendship was gone. It was as if Carrie was an ancient memory, but she was still existing and living somewhere nearby.

Rose and her cousins made their way down to the Herbology Greenhouses.

'What are you doing here?' Rose heard James moan from the front of the procession.

'Leave me alone,'

_Nice come back Scor,_ Rose thought sarcastically, _really tough_.

She hasted her pace and walked to the where she was sure there were some evil glares being exchanged. If it was possible, there would have been a hexing fiasco.

'Scor!' Rose smiled.

'Thought you could leave without saying goodbye, did you?' He asked with raised eyebrows.

Rose looked to her feet. 'No,' she started. 'I said goodbye last night.'

'Oh Merlin,' a female voice murmured. She hadn't meant it in _that_ way.

Rose kissed Scorpius, saying, 'Goodbye,' in between pecks. 'I'll miss you.'

'Not as much as I'll miss you,' Scorpius challenged, grabbing her hand.

'You want to bet,' Rose asked rhetorically, resting her forehead on his.

Scorpius wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, kissing her for the last time in two weeks.

Somebody cleared his or her throat.

'Do wish for us to bring up our breakfast?' Albus asked from behind her.

Instead of retorting, Rose stuck her rude finger up in the general direction of his smart-ass tones.

'All set kids,' Neville asked. Rose pulled away from Scorpius, and followed her cousins into the Greenhouse, her hand slowly sliding for Scorpius' as she did so.

With one last fleeting smile, Scorpius disappeared over a verdant hill.

Neville smiled. 'Are we all excited?'

'Meh,' Roxy mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. 'The press are though. Have you been reading the _Prophet_,' Roxy sounded offended. 'What a load of shit!'

'Language,' Neville scolded half-heartedly, as he was smiling. 'The portkey leaves in exactly 10 seconds from … now. Grab on!'

Rose grabbed on to old ice-cream container, Roxy and Lily on either side of her.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … have fun kids, see you in –' Neville's last few words were cut off, and Rose felt herself whizzing through space, Lily and Roxy knocking her legs. She struggled to keep her grip, only letting go on James' command. She half-tempted to disobey James' order, but she was too afraid of what may happen if she didn't let go. She was exceptionally scared of where she could end up.

The group of them fell onto the lush ground with a thud.

'There here!' Aunt Ginny called out from inside The Burrow.

Rose pulled herself up, her leg aching slightly.

'Well, that was good fun!' Lily whined sarcastically. 'Remind me, again, why I agreed to do that?'

Rose was using her best restraint to not laugh at Lily's untameable mass of hair. The wind, from when they were being transported from school to the very spot where they all lay, must have been very strong, because Lily's hair looked like it could have been whipped in every direction possible.

Fred, on the other hand, was using no restraint what so ever.

'Because, cousin, we wanted to mess up our hair!' Fred retorted grabbing two handfuls of Lily's flaming hair, and scrunching it up into two large knots.

Her lips tightened into a thin line, and the very disapproving pout forced Fred to let go.

'You did _not _just touch the hair, Fred Weasley!' Lucy exclaimed.

Rose was on the verge of laughter, just like most of the teenagers that surrounded her. Oh, how a camera would be so useful right now.

'You little …' Lily started, but before she could complete her sentence, Fred sprinted off without out a backwards glance. However, Lily, being the fit, young girl she was, caught up to him in record time, jumping on his back without hesitation, causing them both to fall to the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

'Stacks on!' Albus hollered, dashing off after Fred and Lily, and jumping on top them.

Rose couldn't resist. She galloped after Albus and jumped on top of the, soon to be, huge pile of teenagers. It took the best part of a second before, Merlin knows who, jumped on top of her.

***

'You silly children!' Rose's Grandma called out to all of the Weasley-Potters, who were slowing elevating from the large pile on the ground. 'It's freezing out here, get inside,' she added from the window.

Rose heard her Grandma let a little laugh escape her pale lips before she shook her head lightly and disappeared further inside the house.

'But our body heat was enough to keep us warm, Gran!' James argued with a good point, as he stuck his hand out to Lucy and pulled her up from the grass.

Rose ran and jumped on Albus' back

'Are you going to talk to what's-her-face while you are home?' She asked, whispering into his ear.

'Rose, her name is Jess, and you know she refused to talk to me at Christmas. I threw her bloody boyfriend against a tree, for Merlin's sake. I wouldn't talk to me either,' Albus responded, shaking her off his back. 'Besides, Christmas would have been the time to talk to me, because it's the time of giving and happiness. And now … well it's Easter, and Easter is … to be honest, I'm not entirely sure what the point of Easter is, but people don't seem to be as bright and breezy, unless they are drunk, and Jess won't be drunk, trust me,' Albus sighed. 'I'm not even going to try.'

'Aww, poor Al,' Rose articulated sympathetically. She smiled kindly and slapped him lightly on the cheek twice. 'You'll get over her,' they weren't particularly comforting words, but they were all that she could conjure up. She grabbed Albus' hand and pulled him inside to greet the rest of the family.

They had decided it was best that they meet at The Burrow because almost all of Rose's aunties and uncles were working, and they couldn't go home to empty houses. Plus, sending four separate port keys to four different locations didn't exactly seem to be the brightest idea.

***

'Does that fit more snugly, dear?' Mrs. Kennedy asked in her sickly sweet, almost fake voice.

'Much better, yes. It doesn't fell like it's going to sidle sown and expose me,' Rose responded. She was getting a dress adjustment for the wedding, as the dress she had purchased at Christmas time was a little too tight, and the corset section of the long, flowing, purple gown, was squeezing her ribs together like a clamp, making it painfully difficult for her to receive any air to breathe. Corsets were supposed to be tight, Rose knew that, but just not as tight as the one she was wearing. 'But it doesn't feel like it's restricting me, either.'

'Very well, I've done my job,' Mrs, Kennedy said, as she stood to her full height, which wasn't much taller than Rose, and Rose wasn't the tallest person for her age.

'Rosie Posie, you look stunning,' Victoire said, making her way towards Rose, as she stepped down from the platform on which she was standing to have her dress altered, Lily taking her place. 'I'm glad you're not part of my bridal party,' she continued, and Rose wasn't too sure whether she should be offended or not. Vicki, obviously noticing Rose's facial expressions hastily added, 'What I mean is, you're not supposed to upstage the bride,'

'Don't be ridiculous Vic. You look gorgeous without even trying, and next Saturday will be no different, trust me.'

'Trust a fifteen year old girl?' she asked teasingly.

'Yes,' Rose retorted. 'Trust a fifteen year old girl.

They both laughed; Vicki's eyes clouded over and she said something almost absentmindedly, 'I'm just worried that something will go wrong,' Vicki's hand slithered to her stomach in the same absent way that she had spoken.

Rose suddenly remembered the baby. For a second, was curious, although it was none of her business, as to whether Teddy knew about the unborn child Rose wasn't even supposed to know about.

She pushed the prying thoughts from the forefront of her mind, and tried to catch her cousins' attention, she was still staring off in the distance. 'Vee … Vee … Victoire!'

She blinked out of her blank stared.

'You alright?' Rose asked with concern.

Vicki nodded without conviction.

'Vee, I need your advice on my corset,' Lily called out from the platform. Vicki looked up and swished her hair out of her face, flashing a counterfeit smile in Rose's direction, as she walked over to Lily.

Rose sighed at how quickly her conversation had changed, but proceeded to look at herself in the full-length mirror, concluding that it really wasn't her business, and even if she did understand what was going on, Vicki was right … she was just a fifteen year old girl who was still at school. She couldn't possibly be helpful.

When Rose first tried on the purple dress, she was unsure of its length, and whether it could really work to its full potential, but it did. Currently, it was dragging along the ground with every step that she took, but once Rose was wearing her high-heels, the gown flowed with such elegance that Rose felt like a princess, produced by a magic wand with thanks to her fairy godmother.

The intricate workings of lace, ribbons and silky fabric on her corset was just mind-blowing. It baffled Rose as to how someone could create such a stunning piece of art.

***

Rose came through the fireplace after a long day of shopping with Lily and Vicki. What Rose was greeted with when she waltzed through the lounge room and into the kitchen was not exactly what a normal person would expect when they arrived home. However for Rose and her little brother, it was completely normal. Her parents were bickering over a minor issue, and it would probably be over in an hour, after they had expressed their feelings then ignored each other for another half an hour.

'Oh, Ronald, what are you? 10 years old?' Hermione said loudly. Rose was about to walk in on them, when she heard these words, 'If Rose has mail sent to her, it is intended for her eyes only, Ronald. You do not read it before she does,' Hermione scolded. 'Do you understand?'

'But Hermione –'

'Don't you "but Hermione" me, Mister.'

Her father had read her mail. It could have been from one of a few people, but her guess was that she hadn't received it from on of her friends, but her boyfriend.

Rose stepped around the corner, entering the large kitchen with arms crossed. She leant on the bench with her eyebrows raised in an "explain yourself" manner, a technique usually used by parents on their children rather than the other way around.

Ron rose from his chair, grabbing an envelope as he did so.

'You've got mail,' he said aggressively shoving letter and spotted purple flower in her hands.

Yep, it was from Scorpius.

Hermione let air escape form her lungs then shrugged in an "it was only a matter of time" fashion, following her husband out of the room, leaving just Rose and her letter behind.

Rose,  
You have no idea how much I miss you. Doubles with Gryffindor are just atrocious, and Carrie … lets just say, we had a few … **intense** words – not the pleasant type either. We received detentions for "causing such a ruckus" as Professor Hayette so **delicately** put it.  
If you haven't already noticed, I have sent a rose with this letter (get it? A rose for Rose … anyway, moving on …) it's some tricky magic, if I'm not being too modest … but I've had a lot of spare time on my hands for some reason. Well, no, that's not exactly true, homework is constantly knocking at my door, and I just ignore it because I can't concentrate. Nevertheless, the rose dies when the love dies, to put it simply, as I'm not entirely sure how to explain it in a letter, and you being you – overly intelligent and a know-it-all, in the nicest possible way – probably know in any case, so enjoy.  
I still miss you,  
Scorpius xo

Yep, this was sure to upset her father … although it was very sweet.

**Review Please!!  
CGIL xx**


	19. Chapter 19: The Wedding

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **yellowsea25, tat1312, United-girl **who reviewed. And I think I should say thank you for all the reviews, it's officially 100!! I know some of you don't think it's that many, but I'm just glad a single person read my story, and to get 100 reviews, and even more "Favourite Story" and "Story Alert" 's, I'm just over the moon. So thank you to everyone.**

**Chapter 19: The Wedding**

'Coast is clear,' Roxy whispered before army rolling past the doorway.

'Roxy, the dress!' Rose whispered quickly, but Roxy was already standing, and there was no harm done to the green gown apart from a single crinkle.

The three girls, Rose, Roxy, and Lily, were all tiptoeing up to Victoire's room, to wish her luck before the Wedding ceremony started. Of course, their grandmother had warned them that they were not to enter inside the grand building, but they couldn't help themselves. It was natural for any Weasley-Potter to go against any orders that another family member gave.

Roxy elected herself leader in discovering which room their cousin was probably hyperventilating in, and Rose was beginning to regret the decision to let her, since they were totally lost. Roxy was treating it as some sort of James Bond team game and was army rolling and whispering _the coast is clear_ every five seconds despite the fact that she was wearing her wedding gown.

'Vee?' Roxy suddenly said, snapping Rose right out of her absentminded walk which caused her to walk straight into Lily.

'Girls! What are you doing up here?' Victoire bounded out of her chair and hugged the girls in turn. 'You all look just beautiful; I knew matching dresses would work!'

At least one person thought so. Rose thought the concept looked a little odd, all of the girls wearing practically the same outfit. Admittedly, they were all in different colours, of their own choice of course, but on the other hand, they weren't even a part of the bridal party. Hermione did argue that it was Victoire's big day, and apparently, what the bride says goes; no one was to contradict.

'Grandma told us not to come up here, so we did,' Lily said pulling away from the dainty hug Vicki had just given her.

'Are you purposely trying to be as far away from the front door as you can get, or do you just not want anyone to find you?' Rose asked suspiciously.

'This is just where I was ordered to go,' Vicki said sitting back down in her chair, picking up her champagne and taking a sip.

'You girls should check out the view,' Dominique told them, speaking for the first time. She was leaning against the window frame, all dressed up, ready to be Maid of Honour. The girls looked at each other and smiled, walking across the room. The window was wide enough for the three of them to look out all at the same time.

'Geez, we're up high aren't we,' Roxy pointed out. Rose glanced passed Lily to see Roxy looking extremely uncomfortable. Rose, on the other hand, loved the view. She could see the setting for the ceremony, pink, red, and white flower petals were scattered down the isle to form a carpet, and the pews were glowing.

'Roxanne, Lily, and Rose!'

Uh-oh, busted. The three of them turned around and looked at their grandmother sheepishly.

'Out, out, out!' She warned, pointing to the door. 'We've been looking for you three everywhere, now go take your seats, and go there fast. We start in ten minutes.'

As Rose and her cousins headed for the door, she saw Vicki tense up. It was nearly her time to shine. As soon as the clock struck 11, she would be walking down the petal strewn aisle, ready to marry the man of her dreams. Every little girl's dream.

'Good luck Vee,' Rose said before bolting passed her grandmother.

Rose ran through the building remembering only vaguely where she had come from. The three of them left the building and took their seats with their families.

'You're cutting it short, Rosie,' Hermione said shifting her way along the seat to make room for her daughter.

'Sorry,' Rose apologised automatically, and a little breathless.

Her mother dropped it, without additional interrogation.

After a few minutes of nervous chatter, the sudden sound of the wedding theme rang through the out door space.

Teddy Lupin stiffened, as his soon-to-be wife walked down the aisle cautiously behind her bridesmaids and maid of honour, arm in arm with her father – Rose's Uncle Bill.

Her wedding dress was a strapless one, falling to the ground in elegant grace. Her long blond hair, curled to perfection, cascaded down her back.

The rest of the formal procedure dragged on as weddings do. All went smoothly, no one objecting when the priest asked something along the lines of: 'If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your piece.'

More importantly, both Teddy and Victoire said 'I do' when their turn came.

***

Rose sat at a table all alone. She sipped at the champagne that she probably shouldn't be drinking, and watched as various people danced and pranced around the raised platform that was the stage for the reception. It was becoming dark and the sun was disappearing over the hills in the distance, creating a dark purple hue over the sky.

'Bloody brilliant wedding isn't it.'

Rose looked up to see her father in a tuxedo, standing over her with a grin splashed across his face.

'This seat taken?'

Rose sculled the last two mouthfuls from her flute, and slammed it down on the table with a deep thud. She looked back out to the dance floor, refusing to look at her father for any longer than necessary, and shook her head.

Rose and Ron spent the days leading up to the wedding in total silence when around each other. Rose was angry with her father for reading _her_ mail, and Ron was angry with his daughter for not confiding in him, and keeping "such a huge secret".

Why could none of this just go away? Just like the guilt of keeping the actual secret, it was supposed to all disappear the moment her father yelled at her. She actually thought that everyone would just have forgotten as soon as Ron lost his temper.

Ron sat down and called a waiter over, getting another glass for Rose and him.

'I probably shouldn't let you have this, but it's a celebration. You have to drink for the first time at some point in your life … not that I permit you to do this regularly.'

Rose listened carefully to her father's tone of voice, although trying not to show it. She was checking for a double meaning, something to show that he knew of the previous November's antics, but it sounded as though he didn't.

'Don't like the stuff much, personally, but it's here to be consumed, and if you like it, I supposed I could warm to the idea,' Ron said, risking a momentary look at his daughter. Now, _that_ sentence had a double meaning, Rose was positive, but she continued to stare out to the dance floor as though no one of significance had spoken.

'I know they've already done toasts, but do you want to make our own?' Ron asked hopefully, trying to get some sort of positive reaction out of his beloved daughter, but only getting a slight turn of the head and silent raise of her glass.

Ron smiled and picked up his own.

'To …' Ron thought briefly, before a very wide smile crossed his face. 'To finding the right one.'

Again with the dual meaning!

Rose held her glass in the air and waited the sweet sound two glasses made when crashing against each other. She wasn't in the mood to be anywhere near her father, and so there was going to be no effort on her behalf. As soon as their flutes hit, Rose pulled hers away and took a mouthful, before repeating in a whisper, 'To finding the right one.'

Rose watched as Vicki and Teddy span in slow circles in the middle of the dance floor. Flashes of blue, green, red, yellow, and numerous other colours flashed over them, projecting from the fairy lights attached to the walls. The fairies were looking slightly bored with the whole scenario, but as it was their job, they would have to unfortunately suffer. The two of them connected lips, and didn't part.

'I hope you find someone like Teddy. He's a good kid,' Ron uttered to Rose.

She pictured herself and Scorpius in Vicki and Teddy's position, taking in her fathers' words. Rose and Scorpius united as one. Not a single person caring that they were kissing fervently in the middle of the room. Everybody laughing and getting along. Their wedding, where everything was forgotten – rivalries, hate, competition. All gone with two one-syllable words – _I DO_.

'I would have liked Teddy as a son in-law,' Ron disclosed, pulling Rose out of her dream state.

He was more like a cousin then anything else. Rose had never thought of him as Vicki had.

'Except for the age difference of course,' Ron added. 'Don't go for an older man.'

Rose continued to watch her cousins kissing, partially ignoring her dad. Okay, so putting it that way isn't exactly the best – _her cousins kissing_. But that's what Teddy was to her, a cousin with different blood.

'He's not a _pureblood_ either,' Ron went on. 'A half-blood with a metamorphous for a mother and a werewolf for a father. Such a talented young man. Prefect _and _Quidditch captain …'

Ron was obviously working up to something much bigger, as Rose knew these things already.

Rose continued to snub her father, but she could feel his look piercing her skin, trying to read her concealed emotions.

'Where as young Scorpius Malfoy … pureblood, Death Eater father, crazy mother, average grades … need I say more …?'

Rose glowered at her father, picked up her glass and removed herself from the chair, and consequently, the conversation.

A new song came over the speakers, and Albus came from nowhere.

'May I have this dance Miss Weasley?' He asked with a cheesy grin. It was a fantastic time for him to be playing hero.

'You may,' Rose allowed, and stooped her head slightly to show her gratitude.

'Albus,' Ron expressed his censure with a slight growl and a light touch of his hand on his nephews shoulder.

'Yes, Uncle Ron?' Albus asked innocently. Rose knew he would put up a mini-fight, but as soon as Ron said go away, or let me speak with my daughter, or she's dancing with me, he would leave without a dispute.

'Please find someone else to dance with,' Ron's tone said much more than his words.

'Al and I are dancing. C'mon Al,' Rose pulled at her cousins strong arms, and they made their way onto the dance floor.

'Albus, come back here immediately,' Ron forced his point with a feisty gaze.

Al looked at Rose pleading forgiveness with his pale green eyes, and yanked his arm away from his cousin's with ease, although she was holding on with a lot of grip.

Once again, Rose and her father were alone.

'Your mother told me in case you were wondering. I didn't read it on the letter,' Ron confessed.

Rose ran her fingers through her brown hair in frustration. She knew she had talked Neville out of telling her father about her relationship, but her mother was a different case altogether.

'Shall we take a walk?' Ron asked pleasantly.

Rose shook her head, a pained expression walking onto her face.

'It will give us a chance to clear our heads,' Ron got up and stepped lightly down the stairs that led onto a cobblestone path, which ultimately, led to the venues gardens.

For some reason, Rose's feet followed the red-haired man, with out her brains and hearts consent, even though both organs were working furiously to stop her.

'Beautiful place …' Ron stated cheerily.

Rose was willing to agree with that. Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom, scattered in some sort of pattern around the garden, and were one of Rose's favourite flowers.

They came to a bench, much like one found in a park, only this one was a lot more romantic, white and clean. Ron took a seat while Rose continued to stand. She was the same height as her father when he was sitting, and that didn't exactly help her confidence.

'Sit?' Ron half-asked, half-demanded, patting the space next to him.

Rose shook her head and became instantaneously fascinated by a near-by water fountain. This place really was lovely.

'Not talking to me won't help solve the problem or make it go away.'

Rose glowered at her father again, but this time looking into his eyes for the first time since the one-man conversation started.

'Yes, Rosie, I do know that I'm in the wrong, b –'

'You think, do you?' Rose interrupted. 'My name, dad. My name,' Rose muttered almost noiselessly. She crossed her arms and stared at the water fountain again.

'Well I was curious –'

'– Curious were you?!'

'There was a purple rose with pink spots, which was obviously bewitched to you liking – not easy for someone your age. This was sent with a letter with, dare I say, brilliant handwriting, which simply said a rose for Rose. Somebody was crushing on you Rose, or at least that's what I thought … but a relationship –'

'– Dad please! Spare me the lecture. I don't really care what you think,' Rose said harshly.

'Obviously you do,' Ron said standing up and giving his daughter a sad smile. 'Otherwise you would have told me.'

Rose couldn't understand her father's reactions and emotions. He was supposed to be yelling. They were supposed to be having a very powerful verbal argument! This was throwing her off track!

'How much did you read?' Rose enquired trying to come up with something more creative but sometimes things just don't go according to plan.

Ron sighed heavily and sat back down again. 'He misses you … doesn't look forward to doubles with Gryffindor … the rose dies when the love dies …' Ron listed in tedium.

'Oh, great,' Rose said sardonically, trowing up her arms in anguish. 'So, basically, the whole _bloody_ letter!'

'Language,' Ron said half-heartedly.

She was having a crisis and her father tells her to mind her language! He wasn't yelling at her, telling her to break up with him, forcing it upon her … oh no, he was undoubtedly playing some sort of mind game; he was using some sort of reverse psychology on her. In showing that he didn't really care, it would some how force Rose to breakup with her boyfriend.

'It's a violation of privacy!' Rose tried, for some reason she was desperately trying to get a real reaction out of Ron! She felt she should be shouted at.

'Come sit down Rosie! Let me tell you what happened,' Ron endeavoured to try to talk to his daughter in a civilized manner.

However, Rose was not having a bar of it, she wanted to shriek at her father for reading her mail, and he was making that very difficult.

'I didn't get a chance to read who sent the letter. I told your mother as soon as she'd returned home from the shops, that you had received a little _note_ from a boy, and do you want to know what the first thing she said to me was?'

_Go ahead, dad!_

'She said, "He's nothing like Draco"'

'I was home for three days, dad, and you decide that it's okay to read my mail, and don't insist that the rose was screaming "read it, read it!" I just can't trust you,' she almost pleaded.

'All I want to say is, Scorpius Malfoy is a teenage boy, and teenage boys think with only one thing … and I can guarantee that it's not the brain.

'Same for you was it?' Rose asked.

'I didn't think like that.

'Okay, then … what about Lavender Brown? Perhaps 12 Ways to Charm a Witch will jog your memory. You were just like me. You were in love once too; you just didn't have the guts like I do now! You just don't understand him, or me, or us, or any of it!' Rose took a moment to process what she had just spoken softly. She hadn't just said the L word. No way.

Ron looked down at his seat, his lips pressed tightly into a line. A scarlet flush crept from his neck all the way to his ears.

'You caught that?' Rose asked cautiously, mentally crossing her fingers. She took a breath in and then didn't release, turning around and walking back up the rocky path without another word. Enough had been said.

***

'Ron? Ron Weasley?' At his name, Ron looked up to see who was calling out to him. A short, blond girl walked vigilantly towards him, with a sickly sweet smile and a cocked head. 'I don't mean to intrude, but I heard what just happened.'

'It's alright,' Ron sighed; a small smile crossed his face. 'Do _you_ want to sit with me?' he asked, trying to see the light side of the situation. 'Because my daughter bloody well doesn't.'

The woman, with mid-length curls and a round face cackled loudly, although it seemed she was just trying to be pleasant.

The kind-faced stranger smiled, and Ron had a niggling feeling that he had seen her somewhere before. He knew for a fact, that she had nothing to do with Quidditch, he would know if that was the case. She wasn't someone he or Hermione worked closely with. Something in the back of his mind screamed, "Paper!" but a piece of paper would not be helpful at this point in time.

Although, said piece of paper would be able to disguise itself against the woman's pallid skin. He concluded that he had probably passed her in the street at some time during his life.

'I'm Gretchen, by the way,' she said holding out a pale hand, her long fingers stretching out in a creepy way.

Her name set off alarm bells, and not the good sort either. However, she looked like a young, petite woman who had plenty of ambition, who wouldn't hurt a flobberworm if her life depended on it.

She sat down next to the famous man and said benevolently, 'She doesn't hate you … your daughter, she … well, teenagers don't understand that we've been through it too. We've lived through teenage romance, rejection, and break-ups. They think the fact that it's been years since we were in that position, things have changed, and society is different, but ultimately things are the same. The people look different, but in the end, they all have the same personality. The ones that will always be more popular, the nerds, the hot guys and girls, the nasty group of young ladies who bitch behind your back, and the unpleasant group of boys who have no problem saying that you're ugly,' Gretchen finished her little spiel as though remembering her own childhood experiences, which didn't seem at all enjoyable. 'The point is Mr. Weasley, she wants your support more than anything. She's a young Weasley, and he's a young Malfoy, hormones are flying in every-which-way, and I'm guessing you're not the first to tell her he's wrong for her. But, hey, the bright side is, you probably won't be the last,' Gretchen smiled to her shoes.

'Ahh, yes. That is comforting,' Ron replied sarcastically, but he kept it humorous.

'Look, I know we just met, but if you want to release some anger on me by talking, or yelling,' she said carefully, it was well known Weasleys had terrible temper control. 'I'm more than willing to listen,' a strange glint flashed in her eyes, as if she was becoming exited.

Without a second thought or consideration, Ron made a long story short, and told her the basics of his problem.

Gretchen nodded and mhmm'd in all of the right places, understanding and sympathetic.

Once Ron had finished his story, Gretchen said, 'Teenagers think that the world and everything in it is against them, and it sounds to me like Rose is actually being told so. Maybe she just needs some encouragement.'

'I don't want my daughter to date the guy!' Ron protested.

'I didn't mean it like that,' Gretchen laughed. 'Praise her. Praise her for getting good grades. Encourage her to work hard in school. I don't know … what ever comes to mind. Just make her see that you care."

**Oooh! I bet you can't guess who Gretchen is! Tell me what you think!  
CGIL xx**


	20. Chapter 20: First Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

**A/N: **

**Thanks to **tat1312, Black Alice Butterfly and silmarien189 **who reviewed.****  
Wow, chapter 20! I never, ever imagined getting this far, but I have, and I would like to thank each and every single person who has read this story, and even more thanks to those who have reviewed. But I think the most thanks should go to my beta-reader, Randomness Unleashed.  
I do foreworn you that things get a little risky, I promise I don't go into too much detail, especially not enough to change to an M rating.  
Oh, and don't forget the sweet little character we met and the end of the last chapter – I like the way some of you think by the way.**

**Chapter 20: First Time**

_Daily Prophet, March 13__th__ 2023  
Written by Janie Down  
__**Weasley Wedding**_

Rose skimmed over the article, knowing exactly what had occurred at her cousins wedding. Chances are that it probably wasn't all true anyway.

As she got to the bottom of the page, something caught her eye.

_**Not So Happy Families  
**__Written by Gretchen Skeeter  
It seems that not all of the Weasley's are up for playing happy families on such a family related and joyous occasion. Rose Weasley has ousted her relations in a recent dilemma, involving, unbelievably, a Malfoy. It's well known that Malfoys and Weasleys go back before the next generation were born, and it is known to that Malfoys are sworn enemies to the all three parts of the Golden Trio. Ron Weasley tells how his daughter, Rose, 15, has alienated her family after entering a relationship with Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy.  
Continued page 4_

Rose let a scream escape her lungs. There was no need for her to read further. _Ron Weasley tells!_ What did that mean?

She could only stare at the page, unable to cogitate or process.

Her parents came running to her room, slamming the door open in a panic.

'Rosie, what's wrong?' He father asked. This same man told a reporter that his daughter was alienating her family.

'Get out! Get out! Get out!' Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. 'I hate you! How dare you tell someone about my relationship! Is this what you want? My private life splashed across the front page of the best selling Wizard paper?'

'Rose, what are you –'

She screwed up the newspaper, disfiguring pictures of her cousin, and threw it at her father.

'Want to know what I'm on about? Read for yourself,' Rose got off her bed, her voice softer and no longer yelling. 'Oh, wait … you should already know since you divulged the news!'

The shock of what he was reading was apparent on Ron's face.

'I … but … _no_ …' her father was disbelieving, and it was plainly written all over his now pale face.

Hermione, who was reading over her husband's shoulder, had a startled expression plastered on her face.

'Oh, Ron, you didn't …' she whispered.

'It seems he did, now can you both leave?' Rose requested obnoxiously. 'I need to pack.'

'Where do you think you're going?' Hermione asked of her daughter.

Ron still appeared to be in shock, and it looked as though he hadn't heard his daughter speak. He had turned the page of the famous paper, and was reading furiously, his ears red.

'Away from here,' Rose conceded sparsely.

'Rose – '

'Let me guess, you want more information?' Rose was discontented; she just needed to escape, yet feel safe. 'Fine then, I'm going back to Hogwarts.'

Hermione was smart not to argue, but rather nod in consent. As long as her daughter was in a safe haven, in an atmosphere that was beneficial, there was no point in arguing with the notion. She was to be going back in only a week anyway.

'Rose …' her father started. 'I had had no idea …'

Ignoring him, Rose turned to the wall and started at a picture on her desk, a picture of her and Scorpius in the snow. She remembered the Hogsmeade weekend they had spent together.

'Ron, we should go …' Hermione tactically pulled her distressed husband away from the scene.

Rose watched her parents leave the room, and she felt a stream of tears fall down her face. However, Rose wasn't crying for the article that had been written about her, quite frankly, now that she thought about it, she didn't really care. She was crying at the fact that her very own father had talked about her to none other than a news reporter.

Considering her situation, she wasn't sure Hogwarts was the best place to be. Students would have unquestionably seen the article by this point; it was more than likely that they were talking about it.

Nevertheless, anywhere was better then where she was now, and the presence of her family, especially her father, was not sincerely welcomed.

Rose grabbed her trunk from under her bed, and sat it on her pink and white flowery doona, hurling clothes in willy-nilly.

***

Rose huffed through the kitchen and into the lounge room to where the fireplace was patiently waiting for her company.

'Rose!' She heard her father call out.

She shot her foot into the fire's hollow opening, but forgot to grab some emerald floo powder, causing there to be no dramatic exit from her dwelling.

'Rose, please,' Ron implored. 'Let me explain what happened.'

'I can't, dad. I don't want to speak to you … I'm sorry.'

Rose twisted her hand awkwardly around the edge of the fireplace and took a pinch of green powder from the little pot on the wall.

'Good bye, dad,' a tinge of something that could possibly be regret ached inside of Rose's chest, but she was already whooshing past other fireplaces on the way to her second home.

She stepped out of Neville's fireplace, which was located in his office near the Herbology Greenhouses.

'Rose!' she hadn't expected him to be at school already.

'I didn't expect any Weasley-Potters for another week or so,' he mirrored her thoughts.

'Yes, well, I'm the only one,' she said pulling her trunk out after herself.

'Is everything okay?' Neville asked, obviously concerned. He got up from his desk in order to help the young girl.

He pulled out his wand, and Parker-Belle jumped out of her cage and into Rose's arms, while her trunk was bewitched to her common room.

Rose eyed the _Daily Prophet _sitting on Neville's wooden desk, and decided to lie about her feelings.

'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks, Neville.'

'No you're not,' he stated.

'Then why'd you ask?' Rose demanded. 'It doesn't matter anyway. Thanks for letting me come through here, and sending my trunk to my room. I'll talk to you later.'

'Rose, don't you think it would be wise to talk about it this?'

'Who says I haven't already? Thanks, but no thanks, Neville. You know I love you like an Uncle, but just let me process my life please,' Rose smiled sorrowfully and left the room.

She power walked down the corridors and up the stairs, passing whisperers and mutterers. Some people had seen the morning's edition of the paper, and had managed to read the front page at least. Rose deduced coming back to Hogwarts on the day the story was printed was probably not the most unsurpassed idea in the world.

'Rosie? What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?'

Rose turned around and watched the blond boy strut towards her.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

'I missed you!' She squealed, running for him and tucking her head into her shoulder.

'I saw the pap – '

'I know, and I don't care either. Come to the Room with me,' she stipulated, pulling his hand from her hips and pulling him up the stairs, dropping her little kitty to the ground in the process.

'That was a little harsh,' Scorpius commented.

Rose just smiled and raised her eyebrows.

'Are you okay?' the question he had been bursting to ask. He would be a bad boyfriend if didn't though, Rose reasoned.

'Let's not talk about the way we feel,' she said.

She started skipping, the smile becoming forced.

'Rose you're being really strange,' Scorpius said frowning.

'Let's not talk about me,' she insisted.

They got to the Room of Requirement and Rose took over, thinking of exactly what she needed.

They entered to the room, and it was different to anything they had entered before. There was a bed instead of a couch. Rose's mind wasn't focussed all the minorities of what she wanted for her first time; her mind was only focused on needing a bed.

Scorpius eyes widened. 'Rosie …' he knew what this was all about now, but he was stumped for words, that much was apparent.

She kissed him, forced herself against him, and pushed him down onto the bed, falling on top of him. The bed was a neutral brown, not ugly, but not the most attractive doona she had ever seen.

Scorpius pushed his girlfriend off his body with ease, his muscles proving their strength.

'This isn't a good idea, Rosie,' Scorpius protested.

'You wanted it, not me,' she argued with a promiscuous smile.

'And there lies my point,' he stood to his full height, and used a serious tone.

Rose groaned and rolled her eyes.

Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair, and looked torn, pouting in consideration.

Rose slanted her head to the ground, and then looked up at her boyfriend through her fringe. She was currently winning in a battle she wasn't too sure she wanted to win … she wasn't sure she was _ready_ to win.

Scorpius let out a sigh and moved in on Rose, taking her hips and pulling them to his. They fell back onto the bed and kissed avidly.

This was the morning that would change things, and Rose wasn't sure whether it was for good or bad.

Scorpius sat up and Rose positioned herself on his lap, letting him slip off her pink singlet top and throw it to the floor.

Rose rested her palm on his whiter-than-usual cheek, willing him to make a move, still not entirely sure whether this was the right thing to do. However, deciding that she initiated the whole affair, so she let it go ahead.

She let him be closer to her than she had ever let anyone be before, and didn't let herself be embarrassed by the situation.

Instead, Rose let the feelings of pleasure wave over her, something of which, was not in her control, and let Scorpius know how she felt with strangled noises of delight and satisfaction. A strange bubble of desire swelled within Rose, until she had no control.

After the peak of their intimacy, they lay there, looking at each other. Their chests pounding and a sheen of sweat glazing their bodies.

Rose let her eyes close, tired from something more physical than running a lap around the school.

Her last vision was of Scorpius watching her as though she was the most magnificent thing in the world, his lips upturned in a slight smile.

'Thank you Rosie,' he whispered.

***

Rose woke up, intertwined in a bed of brown sheets. Scorpius' arms resting over her barley covered chest.

Waking up in the Room of Requirement wasn't uncommon thing, though it didn't usually look like this, therefore this Rose was left slightly disoriented.

She was fully aware of what she had done earlier in the day.

She had no sense of time, and something inside desperately needed to leave the room. Determining that it was best to depart without waking Scorpius, Rose carefully shifted his hand from its resting place.

She slithered out of the bed, pulling the sheet with her, before realising Scorpius was just as tangled as she had been. She let go and tiptoed across the room, rushing to find all her clothes before her partner woke up.

Gliding underwear up her legs, and a bra across her chest, Rose felt confident enough to stand tall and walk conventionally in order to find her singlet, jumper, scarf, and pants.

She was aware that they probably wouldn't use this room again; therefore, she needed to find all of her clothes before she made tracks. After doing so, she gave Scorpius a kiss, careful to be delicate and not wake him.

Walking down the corridor, Rose was feeling a little strange, almost as though she had been violated. She tried to reason with herself that it wasn't the case, because she had brought on the whole affair by herself. She had willed for Scorpius be with her, which was initially against his better judgement. She stopped the reasoning, because it wasn't working. She just needed some time to herself, so she made her way to the common room, presented the dormitory password confidently, and stepped into a crowded red and gold room.

Out of nowhere, someone hugged her. Rose didn't see it coming, and was nearly knock off her feet.

'Rosie!' Of course it was Missy. 'Darling, are you okay? We read it. Everyone has read it. James said ... I've been so worried about you. Albus owled us asking if we had seen you. Your mum said that you were coming here but no one has seen you anywhere!'

'It's okay, I'm here,' Rose stopped the nervous rambling with her own drone, hugged her friend and made for the stairs. 'I need a shower,' she said disappearing.

***

'Rose!' Scorpius' voice carried down the hallway, and people turned to give him peculiar looks. Rose, on the other hand, just kept walking, her head down and her chin resting on the books in her hands.

Scorpius caught up to her quickly, and judging by the noises of protest the people in the corridor made, he shoved through many people to get there in record time.

'Rosie, please, just _talk_ to me,' Scorpius requested, his voice showing that he was unwillingly resorting to begging. 'It's been three days. We need to talk.'

'Not here we're not,' Rose said, continuing to stride to the library.

'Rose!' Scorpius stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her with force. 'Fine! Not here. Outside, then?' It wasn't really a question, more of an command.

Rose licked her lips as Scorpius grabbed her hand.

'You and me … you asked for it, and I gave you what you wanted. Then you ignore me for three days,' Scorpius said seating her on the bench, his hands still resting on her shoulders. 'I don't get it.'

'And it's hard to explain,'

'I'll wait until you figure it out,' his voice lowered to a soft whisper, but he still wasn't willing to remove his hands from her shoulders, fearing that perhaps she would run away. That's what got the two of them into this situation in the first place – Rose running away.

'It's hard to explain,' Rose repeated, and then added more. 'I don't understand myself,' she conceded. 'I think it was to get back at my dad. And don't worry, you're not the only one I have ignored for three days.'

'Well that is a cold comfort.'

'I did it to get back at my dad. He couldn't stop me, only you could stop me, and I wanted you to – please don't interrupt,' Rose raised her index finger to his lips. 'I did, and I have to tell you that. I don't necessarily regret what we did, but I just can't forgive myself for letting it be that way. My first time was supposed to be with someone I cared about _so_ much, and I got what I wanted there,' she flashed her smile to the ground, but she was positive she saw him smile back. '… but I also wanted my first time to be romantic, starting with dinner at a restaurant, I would be wearing a gorgeous red dress, but underneath I would have on something black and sexy. After tea, we would go to the Room, and in the centre would be a white bed with red rose petals scattered randomly, and so many candles it would be a huge fire hazard. Oh, and curious lavender scent.'

'You've thought about it way too much,' Scorpius said, frowning at her fantasies.

'I know,' Rose agreed. 'It's ridiculous. But you know how every girl plans her wedding, I just wanted to plan my first time. I like things to be perfect, and the circumstances just weren't – they weren't perfect _at all_.'

'I'm sorry, Rosie.'

'It's not your fault,' Rose said.

Scorpius looked like he wanted to say something, he bit his lip and Rose could tell he was about to say something that he wasn't too sure was such a good idea.

'Perhaps … well, maybe I can make it up to you,' he mumbled almost inaudibly.

Rose laughed, not quite the reaction Scorpius was expecting.

'Thanks,' she ran her hand down his cheek and smiled wholeheartedly. 'But I need to forgive myself first. Before I go and do it again.' Rose took hold of Scorpius' hand and brought it to her cheek. He rubbed his thumb against her lightly freckled face.

'I love you, Rose,' Scorpius whispered. She nearly flinched away – _nearly_.

'I …' Rose hesitated. 'Love you too …' she closed her eyes to breathe in the cool spring air.

**  
Oh, and Gretchen Skeeter … I was thinking along the lines of cousin, but she could almost be Rita's daughter. You decide! And if you noticed Rita is a variation of Gretchen, just because I love names, their meanings, variations, ect. I've thought about it, it's not a random name.  
Review Please beautifuls!!  
CGIL xx**


	21. Chapter 21: The BreakUp

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:**

**Thank-you to **tat1312, InvisibleOrphan, harrypotter713, PhotographicEyes, dinosoprano and pixiedot **who reviewed.  
This chapter breaks my heart! I cried while writing this. I'm afraid it's been the plan from the beginning, and, well, I am getting to the end of my story, so that's the way it has to go.  
Enjoy it as much as you can.**

**Chapter 21: The Break-Up**

'Miss Weasley,' the whisper slithered into Rose's dream. 'Miss Weasley, please wake up.'

The speaker started to shake the sleeping girl.

'Wake up,'

Rose was shaken just enough to scare her. She took a sharp breath in, which ultimately woke her from her pleasant dream.

'Wasit? Waswrong?' she mumbled to the teacher, the lantern the figure standing over her was holding, rendering her temporarily blind. 'Wasatime?'

'I'm sorry to wake you dear,' she apologised, still in a hurried whisper. 'You need to come with me.'

'P'fessor Noyse?' Rose asked.

'Yes dear,' her darkened face nodded in agreement

'Is something wrong?' Rose's vision was becoming clear and she had woken herself enough to speak clearly.

'I'll explain on the way … please, do hurry.'

Rose flung the doona off her warm body, and the cool air hit her, sending goosebumps all over her exposed skin. She grabbed her dressing gown and a scarf to warm herself up. She practically ran down the steps from the dormitories, and she was shocked to see her little cousin there and waiting, wrapped in her own dressing gown. The two of them flashed strange glances at each other but neither said anything, Rose grabbing her little cousins' hand to try to rid the scared expression from her innocent, half-asleep face. The two of them followed their Charms teacher down corridors and staircases all the way to the Headmistresses office.

'Mum!' Rose let go off Lily's shaking hand, and ran across the room to her mother, who was sitting on the opposite chair to the Headmistress, along with her Aunt Ginny, and hugged her.

'What's going on?' she asked, the concern was etched in Rose's face and tone.

It was clear that something wasn't right. It was the middle of the night and it was unusual for parents to come to the school, unless … had someone had died? Someone close to her?

'It's – it's your father …' Hermione trailed off, unable to hold back tears. She had been crying before this moment, Rose could tell by her flushed cheeks and red eyes. Rose took in a sharp breath, her eyes stinging with tears. Her mum couldn't be confirming her worst nightmare; he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

'He's been in accident …' the composure she had regained, slipped right from her control, and she lent into her sister-in-law, who was also struggling to calm herself, and her daughter who had been listening to Hermione.

The Headmistress took over. 'Ron Weasly and Harry Potter have been in accident related to their jobs as Aurors at the Ministry of Magic. Ron is severely injured, and is in an unstable condition. He is being treated as we speak. Harry was less harmed and is currently in a stable condition. Your mothers wished to come here and retrieve the both of you and your brothers.'

As if the three of them were called, James, Albus and Hugo entered the large, circular office.

'Mum,' James said. 'What's happening? Is dad alright?'

She nodded, only able to say a faint, 'Come here.'

All three of them paced across the room, and gripped their mothers; Rose just stood staring into nothingness.

She hadn't talked to her father in over a month. "I don't want to speak to you, I'm sorry" she had verbalised those exact words the last time she had spoken to him. She couldn't have!

All the letters that he had sent her she had ignored. She wanted so badly to retrieve them and just read them. Why hadn't she replied?! All those times she could have told him that she loved him, and she just threw out his letter or yelled at him.

***

She stood at his bedside, watching his pale, freckled face immobile. He looked as though he could be dead. Although he was on his way to getting better, he was still unconscious. The Healers had worked their magic well.

Harry was stable and released from hospital on the same day that he was admitted, his injuries nowhere near as severe as his best friend's were. Although he had been told to go home and get some rest, Harry stayed at the hospital to watch his friend slowly get better. He was refusing to tell anyone what exactly had occurred while they were on their mission. The expedition was supposed to last for three weeks and they were travelling, though not many people knew where, however it had only lasted a week. This was all Rose had managed to find out in two days.

She stood up out of her chair and made her way to the St. Mungo's canteen, hungry for some coffee and a doughnut of any flavour.

She stepped from the lift on the canteen floor, looking up to see James and Albus walking toward her.

James stopped still as soon as he saw Rose watching him. They had spent two days around each other, but neither had attempted to start a conversation.

Rose took one step at a time until she reached the spot that James was standing, watching her get closer and closer without saying a single word or making a single move toward her. She wrapped her arms around his thick torso, and held on as though her life depended on it.

'I'll take the food,' Albus said to James. He passed the tray that he was holding above Rose's head to Albus. Footsteps retreated the way Rose had come, but she didn't look up to see him walk away.

James' arms encompassed Rose's head and he rubbed her hair.

Tears were now escaping her eyes and saturating her cousins t-shirt.

'Everything sucks,' Rose mumbled into his chest.

His body rumbled as he laughed. 'That couldn't be truer at the moment,' he replied.

'You know what I have to do now?' She asked, pulling her head away from her cousins buff upper body.

'He looked at her then shook his head, 'What?'

'I have to end it,' she said. James just stared at her, but he knew exactly what she meant by her statement. 'Family first, right?' she asked rhetorically, but she received an answer nonetheless.

'I'm not so sure anymore, Rose.'

'Well I am.'

***

It had been a week since Ron had been admitted to hospital. He had been in and out of conscious a few times, but he hadn't said anything extremely coherent. Rose swore she heard him say, 'Her … my … knee,' at one point, but she couldn't be sure whether he was mumbling about her mother or his injured knee.

By now, the news that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in hospital had gotten out the general wizarding public. There were people with secret cameras all over the hospital, and Rose's picture had made it into at least one issue of the _Daily_ _Prophet_. Papers were making random speculations at what could have occurred, but Rose had no idea if they were close or way off the mark, as she had not found anything more about what had happened on that fateful mission.

Rose sat at her fathers beside as she had done for most of the week, only moving to eat, freshen up and shower. She slept by his side, waiting for him to open his eyes, and keep them open for longer than a few seconds. She hated this more than anything. Watching her fathers' unconscious body was not something she had planned for this year.

Now was the time for her to ask her mother that all important question.

'Mum?' she murmured cautiously across the room to where Hermione was staring blankly out the hospital window to the busy street below. Rose could see little bug-like cars zooming along the ground. Rose hated seeing her mother tired and quiet. It positively scared her.

Rose took an intense breath, 'Mum, I need to return to Hogwarts for a few hours. It is vital to dad's recovery … Well, I believe it may help him at least.'

Hermione shifted her head so that she could watch Rose with a face of confusion.

'I don't understand,' she stated with a slight shake of her head.

'I need to end it,' Rose said simply.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

Rose couldn't fathom why people understood what she meant when she said that. And by people she meant James and her mother. It was almost seemed to her as though they were waiting for it. Waiting for her "to end it". Well they did not have to wait much longer.

'Perhaps you should talk to Neville.'

Rose presumed she was talking to Neville because it would be easier for him to organise transportation due to his connection with school, and she would be able to use his office fireplace as means of ferrying herself back to her beloved school.

Neville agreed to let her do so without question. He seemed to understand the statement as well.

An hour later, Rose had seized James' hand and pulled him through the fireplace that belonged to Neville.

Rose was on a mission. The sooner she did this, the sooner her heart could break, the sooner she could move on from the awful mess she had made.

They had planned it out before they left; moreaccurately_ Rose_ had planned it out before they left.

She was to grab the person that she needed and take him down the boat shed for some essential privacy.

James, on the other hand, was to wait in the common room where he could occupy his mind from Rose's personal business with his girlfriend. He was to, under no circumstances, come down to see if Rose was coping, or to watch her from afar.

It was never hard for Rose to find Scorpius Malfoy. She knew exactly where he hung out with his dim-witted friends when he wasn't with her … which hadn't been often in the past six months, but it was to be quite the contrary in the near future.

'Rose!' he cooed, pushing himself away from the tree truck that was supporting his weight. 'What in Merlins name are you doing here?' he seemed happy to see her, but she did not return his friendly smile like she always did.

'We need to talk,' she said, her eyes already glazing over with possible tears. Tears she hoped didn't show themselves until it was all over. She turned and started to walk; sensing Scorpius' presence behind her, knowing that he was following.

Oh how she wished they were young enough to do the childish ask-your-best-friend-to-dump-your-so-called-boyfriend thing. Those were the days. And that was exactly it – _were _the days. She had given so much of herself to Scorpius it could never be funny, nor could she ever take it back … not that she particularly wanted to. No, this wasn't child's play; this was serious.

Rose was just about to experience her first really, truly broken heart, and it was going to hurt.

'Is everything okay with your dad?' Scorpius asked. He didn't know what was about to hit him with the force of a thousand bricks, and he clasped Rose's hand in his own as they continued down the slippery steps that led them all the way to the deserted boat shed. She should have shoved it away, given him the warning that he deserved. But the selfish part in Rose allowed her a last touch. A last moment.

'He's … He'll be alright.' _After this is done_, Rose thought to herself.

'Rose I know what you brought me here to do,' he said calmly, squeezing her hand He took a step from the final stair in the stairwell of many.

'Then let me say what I need to say,' Rose's voice was firm, just as she needed it to be. She couldn't have it cracking with tears. In order to prove her point she dropped Scorpius' hand.

'Scorpius, we can't be together anymore.'

She watched as his face became sombre, while his fists clenched into tight balls, turning a shade of dark red. If he didn't release the pressure they were sure to explode.

'I thought you'd need me more than ever now. After what happened to your father. Is that why you didn't reply to my owls?'

'I didn't get your owls,' Rose said confused.

Scorpius settled himself on a near by rock.

There was an awkward silence, where Rose was afraid to say anything and Scorpius waited rather impatiently for some sort of elaboration.

'Are you going to give me a reason then? Or are you just going to tell me it's over and me here … lovelorn. I personally prefer the former.'

'Then the former you will get,' Rose whispered. 'Do you realise that you've changed me?' she asked without expecting an answer and receiving an impassive look. 'Well you have,' Rose continued shortly. 'I did things I never thought I would do, particularly at fifteen years of age. Some of them were good … like learning, or rather half-learning, to fly a broom. Though that's been long abandoned, right? More of a mutual, unspoken agreement. Snogging you was much more fun anyhow,' Rose attempted and failed to brighten up the depressing situation. She was kidding herself. 'But most of it was bad. The drinking, the parties, the skipping school. I know for a solid fact that my grades have slipped. I have assignments incomplete and past their submission date, all because I wanted to spend all of my homework time with you. I blame myself for that; I should have been the responsible Rose that I've always been.

'I've also alienated people I thought I couldn't, or _wouldn't_, alienate.'

'You've done all of that yourself, Rose. I never forced you to do those things!' Scorpius face was fierce.

'But I felt the need to do them, didn't I?'

'I don't know!' Scorpius yelled suddenly, jumping from his rock.

Rose should have expected it, but she jumped nevertheless.

'You didn't talk to me about that stuff!' Rose could hear the hurt that infiltrated his voice.

'Well I'm changing things now.' Rose couldn't help the drops of salty water that threatened to show more emotion than necessary, plunge from her stinging eyes.

'Starting with me …' Scorpius muttered under his breath.

'You don't understand. My dad was badly injured out there this week, and he was one of the people that I hurt. I haven't spoken to him in a month, and he could have died without me saying a proper goodbye. One of the last things I said to him was that I loved you. It shut him up. Heck, it shut me up. I hate myself for ignoring his voice and his letters. My father, my very own father, had to get hurt before I realised just how many people _I'd_ hurt.'

There was a sudden rush of ridiculous tears running down Rose's flushed cheeks.

'I thought I made you happy?'

'You do make –' _Past tense Rose, past tense._ 'You _made_ me very happy. I felt light and bubbly when I was around you. I can't possibly explain that.'

'But family won out in the end. I wondered just how long it would take you to realise that. You will always love them more than you could ever love me, Rose. Up until a month ago, you couldn't even say those words.'

He was right in many ways, and it gouged a deep wound knowing that. She felt the pained expression that represented her feelings spread across her face, he made it sound as though she didn't care about him … which she did.

'I know,' was all that escaped.

'Do you take them back?' Scorpius asked, his face showing that he feared the response.

'How could I?' She should have said no.

'Simple. You say, "I'm sorry Scorpius. I take back those words. I felt pressured into saying them anyway. I'll leave now, and we can never see each other again.".'

Rose let out a little whimper, this time tears gushed uncontrollably from her blue eyes as if she was some sort of human waterfall.

'Oh Merlin! Here come the water works. Why are you crying? _Your _breaking up with _me,_ remember?'

'I don't want to!' she yelled for the first time, really started to get frustrated. She wanted, _needed_, this to be fast. Like ripping off a band-aid, it stings but the pain wares away so much faster. 'You don't understand what I'm going through. I'm being pulled by every limb in every direction and I'm not sure what path to take. The only thing I really know is that my father needs to get better. What's the one thing that hurt him …? You and me. I–I–' Rose struggled to say it. This was going to hurt them both a lot. 'Therefore, I have to eliminate you from the equation.' A fresh batch of sobs overwhelmed her. These tears were becoming annoying.

'I thought I was more important then that? I didn't know it would be so easy for you to wipe me from the whiteboard like that when things got tough.' Scorpius said continuing Rose's metaphor. 'Then consider me wiped.' He turned to walk up the stairs but he suddenly stopped. He turned around with red eyes that popped from his pale face. His voice cracked as he spoke, he was fighting an inside battle that concerned his pride. He had never cried in front of Rose before and she doubted he would start now. 'I thought Gryffindor's were brave – willing to fight for the things that meant something to them.'

Rose couldn't control her crying and swiped away the persistent tears.

'We are. But I also thought Slytherin's were selfish, egocentric prats. In the end, you proved me right – I didn't want to be proved right!' she screamed, her throat giving a twinge of pain.

His face went pale and his fists re-clenched into the menacing red balls she had seen earlier. Rose immediately regretted her hurtful words.

'Get fucked Weasley!'

That was the final straw for Rose. How could she possibly forgive him for saying that? The way her last name rolled off his tongue with ease and hatred frightened her.

'Go to hell Malfoy!' It was the only way she could repay him. 'I hate you!' she screamed as he ran up the stairs. 'I hate you.'

She backed into the wall of the boat shed, sliding down until her tailbone hit the cool stone ground, bursting into uncontrollable weeps. This bout worse then the others.

She hated herself more than anyone at the moment, although _Malfoy_ was running a close second.

**Well. Mister Malfoy was not supposed to get so angry. Swearing at Rose! I never would have thought it, but my fingers typed it. Tell me what you think. Oh, and every time Rose is overwhelmed by those annoying tears, that's just when I cried. I thought it fitting you know that.  
CGIL xx**


	22. Chapter 22: Aftermath

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **tat1312, yellowsea25, silmarien189 and clari **who reviewed.**

**Chapter 22: Aftermath**

After an hour, James' curiosity got the better of him. He just couldn't help himself.

There was no way that Rose and Malfoy had been out there arguing for a whole hour. Unless …well, there was the possibility that Rose had chickened out. He would be very annoyed if that were the case. They could have made up … no, he wouldn't even think about that.

With Missy tagging behind him, he found Rose down by the boat shed, her face covered with red blotches. She buried her head in her knees when she saw them approach.

'You promised me you wouldn't come down here,' she mumbled into her legs.

'Sweetie, I'm not sure if you realised, but you've been down here for a long time, and it's getting dark,' Missy gestured to the grey and orange sky. 'We were worried about you.'

'I'm such an idiot!' Rose said loudly, looking at James. He was trying to read her expression, but they just weren't on the same wave length. James looked at Missy for some sort of guidance. Crying girls were definitely not his forte.

'Don't worry, I've got her,' Missy whispered, patting his chest as she passed and sitting down next to her distraught friend. James stayed a safe distance from the girl, sitting down on the last step of the very long staircase.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Missy asked, pushing a wisp of hair from Rose's eyes and wiping away her mascara tracks. Rose recounted to the story in painful agony, and James could almost feel the pain radiating off Rose's body. He swore to himself that he would get the bastard for doing this to his cousin. She was a mess!

'He's a Slytherin, Rose. They aren't designed to be nice and caring. They're all fucking dicks –' Missy shot him a look of incredulity and warning, stopping him mid-insult.

'Honey, you can't tell me you expected things to be rainbows and dandelions. You knew dating him would be hard work,' Missy amended quickly.

James mouthed, "What?" in her direction, but she just shook her head, giving him a slight smile that showed she loved his inability to understand the situation and how he should approach it.

'He just loved you too much. He didn't want to let go.'

James snorted, 'You can't be serious!'

'Oh, I'm very serious. The guy was head over heels for her. Only an idiot wouldn't see that!' Missy said. 'Now if you're _not_ going to be serious then you should go.'

Missy's gaze was firm.

'No … she's my cousin.'

'You say that he didn't want to let go …' Rose said suddenly, as though she had only just heard Missy's words. 'But he didn't fight! Why didn't he fight for me? I wanted him to just grab me, kiss me, and tell me I would be fine … it would _all_ be fine. And he didn't do that!' Tears overwhelmed Rose once again.

James watched as Missy pulled Rose into her side and rubbed her silky hair. He felt so incapable. He had no idea what he could do to help.

Although, he thought, the whole point of the journey to school was so that Rose could end it. Instead, from what he could understand, she attempted to end it so that he would fight for her, and ultimately they would stay together. It wasn't logical, and it left him somewhat baffled.

***

The way that James and Missy looked at each other made Rose yearn for Scorpius's company. It had only been a couple of hours since they had left the school, and Rose was now back at the hospital, taking up her position by the bed. The familiar scent of the hospital wafted up to her nose. Hospitals always smelt as though they were trying to cover up something, like they had scrubbed vigorously to remove the smell of death that drifted through the air. It was pungent and horrible.

She felt a tad empty. She hadn't realised just how much she had taken for granted.

The emptiness was making her ache inside. She was used to thinking about more than herself, always wondering what Scorpius was up to, wondering if he was thinking about her, wondering when they were to see each other again.

Of course, she could always do a similar thing now, but it wouldn't be the same. Instead, she was wondering how much he hated her. Rose shook her head – she mustn't let her mind go there. Pushing him to the back of her mind was potent in her recovery.

'Please wake up soon, dad. I have to tell you something that you might like,' Rose said taking her fathers rather dry hand in her own and attempting to channel some sort of positive energy. Though it was proving difficult when, "Get fucked Weasley" kept passing through her head like a broken record. There were many other things that could become stuck in her mind, but no, only the most hurtful words passed around and around.

Sometimes, considering the state her life was in at the moment, she thought the world was against her.

Hermione entered behind Rose and rested a soft hand on her shoulder.

'Perhaps you and your brother should head home for a proper night's sleep,' she said.

Rose looked to Hugo asleep in the corner, dead to the world.

Rose wasn't keen on going home. She knew she would cry herself to sleep if she was alone in her own bed where no one could see her. It wasn't a good idea in her mind. Plus, she had stayed the whole week at the hospital anyway; going home without her father would be strange.

'He'll be alright. He's always alright.' Rose wasn't to sure whether Hermione was talking to herself or Rose.

'Will you come too?'

'No, I'll stay here. Keep on eye on him. You still have to study for your O.W.L's,' Hermione said suddenly changing the subject.

Rose frowned, 'You know what happened after the wedding. Everyone was miles ahead in just the week that I had off. I fell so far behind.'

Usually exams weren't a concern for Rose, as she usually enjoyed testing her knowledge. However, this year had been different; she had incurred many distractions along the way. Scorpius was one of them.

'There's no need for worry Rosie. I've spoken to the Headmistress … she's willing to allow you to do your O.W.L's in the holidays. She's a lovely lady, very understanding. The same opportunities will be offered to Hugo, and perhaps some of your cousins, if any of them are willing to take it up. Your father will be better soon, so stress levels should drop. And Scorpius will be off you plate, so that will make it easier,' Hermione said, she dropped her eyes then lifted her head to show a sad smile. 'I'm sorry about that by the way, sweetheart. I know how much he meant to you.'

'He still means a lot to me.'

'At least he made his moves early on. Maybe you'll have a second chance somewhere along the way.'

'I don't know mum. He was pretty angry.'

'It's called a broken heart, Rosie. Girls are not the only ones that suffer. Boys tend to deal by releasing anger on the ones that they love. It's all that testosterone that runs through their veins.'

Rose decided to tell her mother about the break-up. It would be easier that way. After moving to her mother's knee, which she hadn't done since she was at least ten-years-old, she tried her hardest not to cry, but it proved difficult. A last, solitary tear ran down her face and her mother comforted her. She had to be empty by now; surely, no more tears could exist inside of her.

***

Victoire and Teddy came up behind Rose. She was sitting in her familiar chair, opposite the window and in front of the door. The chair was actually becoming comfortable, as it moulded to her shape.

Vicki simply kissed Rose's head and whispered, 'He'll be alright.'

If everyone wanted to tell themselves that, they were fine to do so, as long as it wasn't said around her.

Rose held her anger in. After all, Vicki was the cousin she had looked up to, she could never be angry with her. She was just angry with the people around her.

Teddy looked at Rose with a sorry expression.

'We would have come earlier but news doesn't travel while you're on holidays,' he said. 'We have something to tell everyone,' he blurted out, and Vicki hit him.

'But there's no one but us in the room,' Rose said deciding to be witty. She already knew what he was going to tell her.

'Don't you want to know though?' he asked or rather, begged.

'Of course I want to know,' she tried to sound excited, she really did, but it was very hard.

'We're having a baby!'

It was hard not to smile at him as his hair turned yellow.

'That's fantastic guys.'

She decided to get up and congratulate them, kissing and hugging both of them.

'Rosie?'

She froze at the mumble of her name. After all of the time she had spent watching him sleep, she couldn't bring herself to turn around and see him. His first coherent words in nearly two weeks. The mention of _her _name from his mouth in over a month.

The tears came without warning.

'Rose?' he asked again. She ran her fingers through her hair. What was she doing?

_Turn around, for Merlin's sake! What is wrong with you?_

Everything became dim. Blank thoughts crossed her mind as she tried to make sense of the situation. Her conscious state started drifting from her grip, until there was nothing but darkness consuming her.

***

'Rosie! Rosie, are you with us?'

The surface she was resting was cold, hard, and unfamiliar. Her head was pounding, and she couldn't bring herself to open her aching eyes.

She wanted to go back to sleep, if that was what she was even doing.

She was confused, disoriented.

Whoever was saying her name repeatedly was really getting on her nerves. But she had no energy to tell them to shut up.

Suddenly, someone pulled her eyes open and flashed a light in. It was as if a sun had magically appeared in front of her, the blinding light forcing her into semiconsciousness.

'Rose, honey, are you alright?'

'What's wrong with her?'

She knew that voice. She needed to open her eyes; she needed to see his face alive, no matter how angry he would be.

She tried to pull herself from the ground, but she was pushed back down again with strong hands. Hands that didn't belong to anyone she knew.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

A different pair of hands pushed back her hair. Those hands were familiar, soft, delicate, and motherly.

'Rosie, it's not your fault,' her mother whispered.

Everything was her fault. Everything that had happened in the last school year was her fault. She caused everything that went wrong.

'I'm sorry,' she said again before the darkness over took her once more. It was more comfortable this time. Natural.

***

She'd no idea what time it was when the lightening struck, loud and threatening.

Her eyes felt like hadn't been opened in hours.

'I think she's waking up …' someone whispered.

'Hugh …?'

'No. It's Voldemort. Of course it's me. You gave us a right scare,' he said.

Who would have guessed the kid had feelings.

'You need to sleep and eat more the doctors said. You fainted from exhaustion,' he laughed at Rose. 'You looked funny spread-eagled on the ground. I swear if dad hadn't have just woken up, we would have needed to hold him down. He was panicking like there was no tomorrow. Did you know Vee and Teddy are having a baby? It's exciting isn't it?'

Lightning cracked again, and Rose forced herself to open her eyes.

'Where's dad?'

'Probably still fighting the doctors to see you …' Hugo said, sounding amused. 'I wanted to watch but I got kicked out and sent with you. Yay for me.'

'Yeah, I love you too, Hugh,' Rose said sarcastically.

Rose moved to release her legs from the mass of blankets.

'Oi. What are you doing?' Hugo asked at her actions. He separated himself from the chair.

'Uhm, going to see dad,' Rose said blatantly, and tried to pull herself up, but her head was heavy and it seemed to weigh her down.

That's when she noticed the cords that connected her to a beeping machine. As an immediate reaction she went to pull out her wand.

'Ah, I wouldn't do that. You're not supposed to get up,'

Rose ignored her brother and asked him where her wand was.

He just clenched his jaws together in reply.

'Tell me where it is, Hugo.'

She stared into his eyes. A trick she had learnt by doing many times, testing it out in school holidays after she had discovered it. All she had to do was look into his eyes, and if she did it for long enough, his eyes flashed to whatever she was looking for…In this case, her wand.

It was like a staring competition. If her little brother realised what she did, he wouldn't stare back, but eventually his eyes flashed to the other side of the room.

Now the only challenge was detaching from the cords … which she needed the wand for.

'God dammit, Hugo! Get me the wand!' she said, frustrated with him, the hospital, and the cords that kept her attached to the wall and bed. Maybe becoming a Healer wasn't the best job for her.

'I'm not allowed,' he moaned in the way that brothers do. He, of all people, would know how she felt. She needed to see her father breathing and conscious. And she was relying on him to do that.

'I'll get in trouble …'

'Sorry?' she asked in astonishment. 'When has that ever stopped you before?'

He considered her words, but didn't give a reply.

'Get me the wand, Hugh,' she used her authority voice, the one she reserved for prefect duties.

He gave in eventually, pressing his lips together the way their mother did.

He moved the chair where her clothes were rested neatly, folded and … washed? How long had she been sleeping for? He took the wand from its resting place on the fresh clothes and handed it to her slowly.

She snatched it from him in anticipation and semi-annoyance. He purposely did the process in slow motion to exasperate her.

'Thank you,' she breathed.

With a flick of her wrist, she was free. It felt good.

She bounded from her bed, more awake then ever before.

She got half way down the hallway and realised she was lost.

Hugo stood in her hospital room doorway.

'Where am I?'

'In hospital,' he smiled mischievously.

'I have a wand and I'm not afraid of using it,' she warned.

He reached into his pocket, his smile broadened, and his eyes widened in fake surprise. 'So do I …'

Never had they had the opportunity to duel with wands. They'd only ever fought with words and fists.

'No way,' Rose said. 'I refuse. Just tell me where he is. Please, Hugh, I'm in pain.

'Ugh! Fine you win, you annoying prat,' he sighed and turned in the opposite direction. 'Follow me.'

They walked down two hallways then up a lift, ending up on a familiar floor of the hospital. Rose knew exactly where she needed to go. She tried to run, but she was exhausted, and only then when she attempted to use an excess amount of energy, did she realise.

She stopped and closed her eyes. Walking slowly to the door of the room she had lived in for the past couple of weeks.

'You will see her when she wakes up, Ronald. Calm down!'

'You said that twenty-four hours ago,' he argued.

'That's because she hasn't woken up yet …'

'Please 'Mione. I'm in pain.'

It made her happy to hear him say those words. How alike they were.

She stood in the doorway and waited to be noticed.

'Rose! What are you doing out of bed?'

She ignored her mother and used the little energy she had to run to her father's bedside. He held onto her and didn't let go.

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Steady and the fastest she had heard it in ages. The sound was music to her ears and it sent a strange relaxed feeling through her body.

'I missed you,' she whispered.

'I missed you too.'

'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant anything that I did and Scorpius and I aren't even together, so you can be happy.'

She made out like she did it for him … but, she didn't even know why she did it. She wasn't even sure if it was the right thing to do. But it _wasn't_ the thing to be thinking about at such a happy moment.

She closed her eyes and breathed him in. She felt settled. Rose had missed her father, and she realised just how much. Family first. That's what she had to tell herself. Family first.

**So I though that would be the second last chapter, but I need to do another one. It felt right to end it there.  
Yay, Ron's awake. I dragged that out longer than planned. Sorry about that.  
Review Please!!  
CGIL xx**


	23. Chapter 23: Awake

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **yellowsea25 **who reviewed. Didn't really get any reviews. I know, I've been held up and then things just happened and it was kind of a chain reaction. I hope I still have more than one reader?**

**Chapter 23: Awake**

Rose set down the book on Ancient Runes. She hadn't been back to school since her father's accident, and, much to the disgust of many of her classmates, she wasn't going back until her sixth year. Her exams were coming up, and she was studying the hardest she had studied all year. There was no Scorpius to distract her.

Carrie had contacted her a week after her father awoke to tell her how sorry she was and that she'd heard how the relationship had ended. She explained that she was selfish and only thought about herself when she had shunned her best friend.

She asked for forgiveness in her letter, and Rose had to think about it carefully. Carrie had left her when she was probably needed her most. Missy had practically taken her position as best friend. Sticking with her though everything.

But, after a lot of thought, she couldn't say no to someone she loved so much. It surprised her how easy it was to go back to the way things were. She supposed it showed true friendship, although if it were true friendship Carrie wouldn't have ignored her in first place. She mustn't look at it like that. No, she must be optimistic, not pessimistic. The glass should always be half-full, rather than half-empty. The world would be a better place if that was the way people saw it.

Rose still wasn't feeling quite right. Although not going back to school was a superior situation, she felt like she needed to keep an eye on Scorpius. She had her little spies, however. They filled her in with regular updates when they could get near enough to hear his conversations. As far as they – Missy, Carrie, and Eyer, – could tell, she hadn't been mentioned. Which, for some reason, sent a zing of pain through her body. Not long after, they gave up their spy mission so that Rose was spared that pain.

***

Ron had been home for nearly two weeks now, and Rose's relationship with him had rekindled perfectly. She was happy knowing that he was safe, and vice versa. However, no one knew what had put him in such an awful state in the first place, as both Harry and he had kept their mouths shut tight, and thrown away the key. "Classified information on dangerous persons," Ron would say every time Rose asked the, "What happened out there?" question. She would groan in frustration at her stubborn father. It would put her family's minds at ease if they just knew.

Surprisingly, Ron and Harry had spent a lot of time home with their relieved families after the unpleasant incident, though Ron had hospital orders to do so.

Ron was trying his hardest, and possibly failing, to explain a rather complex Charms theory question to Rose while her mother was out shopping.

Missy had grumbled that Rose had a very unfair advantage over her friends and classmates because she had countless numbers of older people around her and a relaxed environment. But Rose disagreed; she was far from relaxed. Her mother had taken to teaching her lessons of revision when she was home and all of the other time her father would take her position. Ron wasn't stupid. After all, he was an Auror. But his knowledge of Ancient Runes was pitiful. Rose had found that out when he attempted to teach her that particular subject; she'd outsmarted him by a mile. And his general knowledge of the magical world was not as broad as his wife's.

Rose much preferred her mothers teaching methods, but she took whatever she could get her hands on. With an average of eight hours of study per day, fatigue was really catching up to her. In the end, it would all be for a common purpose: to get eleven "outstandings" in her OWL examinations. At least, that was her aim.

***

All of Rose's exams would be completed under the supervision of a Ministry official. All of her examinations were scheduled for the same day as her classmates, and everything else was exactly the same, right down to the final full stop. This was created to keep it relatively fair, well, as fair as the situation was.

Rose had found out, thanks to her insiders at school, that someone had questioned her rights to such exclusive circumstances two days before her first theory test. "It's only because her name is Weasley. If it was common muggle born like me in her situation, we would've been sent back to sch –" apparently, the boy had been stopped there thanks to Scorpius Malfoy stepping in and knocking him unconscious with one blow to the cheek. It had made Rose cry herself to sleep with regret, gratitude, and so many other emotions it was overwhelming. It made her want to be at school, to hug him, to kiss him, to thank him, until he saw just how much she was missing him and took her back without a backwards glance. They were all just fantasies now, dreams that invaded her sleep. Dreams that were so far away when they had once been so _close_.

***

'It's okay, just breathe,' Hermione said soothingly to her nervous daughter just before her first OWL exam, Transfiguration, commenced. 'You always do fine.'

'One minute ladies,' the stubby little man informed them. He didn't look happy to be there, and his pesky voice was already annoying Rose

She sat down at the kitchen table, the substitute for her test desk; parchment and quill in front of her, pre-charmed so she couldn't cheat, which was somewhat pointless given that it was only going to be her and the official in the room. The kitchen had been vacated and no one was to enter. Silencing charms barred the room, and the curtains on the windows had been pulled to minimise distraction.

'Okay, Miss Weasley, you can start now,' he instructed.

This was it, five years of Transfiguration work on these pages of parchment.

***

Rose sat down for breakfast. The school holidays had begun and she had all of her friends staying over. They were expecting the OWL results within the next few days. Hugo spotted four owls flying towards the window, surprise and panic were the immediate emotions felt by the girls.

'I think your fate is heading towards us,' Hugo said dully.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, unaware of the meaning behind his words.

'Fine, ignore me then,' he said.

'No, tell me,' Rose demanded.

'No.'

'Yes!'

'No.'

'Yes, Hugo!' It always frustrated her when he did this.

'I was trying to tell you that –'

_Smack_!

A foreign owl smashed into the Weasley's kitchen window while another three slid smoothly through.

Rose gripped Carrie's hand and squeezed it until their knuckles were white. Hugo was telling the truth… their fate was here.

'I know I failed. I know mistranslated so many of those Runes. And that Charms spell went horribly wrong. And –'

'Rose, if you messed up so badly then the rest of us don't stand a chance,' Eyer told her.

'Don't, don't, don't!' Rose protested. She couldn't handel those words. It was more pressure for her. 'Just hand us the letters, Hugo,' Rose ordered.

'Why should I?'

'Mum! Dad! Our OWLs are here,' Rose called out into the house.

Her parents ran down the stairs the fastest she had ever seen them. Her mother was in a pink dressing gown and her father was wearing a pair of track pants, his chest bare. Rose could have sworn her parents were wearing more than that only half an hour ago. Her mind couldn't focus on that right now and nor did she want it to.

'Okay, don't panic,' her mother advised the girls, but her breathing had become ragged.

The owls were becoming impatient and one of them nipped the nearest person, Hugo. Rose would usually be amused but her nerves and denial had taken over all senses and emotions.

Taking a deep breath, Rose reached for the nearest owl, a brown Tawny with yellow eyes. The envelope read: _Miquela Nichols_. Rose handed it to her friend and waited.

'No, I can't. When you do,' Missy said, the envelope trembling in her hands.

She thrust her hand out at the next owl. _Rose Weasley_. Her heart skipped a beat.

She sat the letter on her lap.

_Carissa Steven_. She handed the letter to Carrie.

'The last one's mine then,' Eyer stated as Rose handed it to her.

'On the count of three. One. Two. Three.'

The four of them split open the letters.

Rose read carefully.

'Eleven OWL's,' she told them and her parents came down on her with loving and proud hugs.

'I got seven,' Eyer said.

'Eight,' Carrie whispered.

'I got six,' Missy said, but she seemed happy. 'Failed Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic, but that's what happens when you don't show up for class. And who cares about those anyway, right?'

Rose nodded half-heartedly. She'd passed, there was no doubt about that, but she wasn't pleased with the results that leapt off the page. 'I only got an "E" for Arithmancy. The rest were "O"s.' she shook her head. 'I knew I should have studied harder.'

'Sweetheart, your results are amazing,' Hermione praised, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

'Yeah. Your mother's right.'

'I have to tell my parents!' Missy cried as though she had just realised that she wasn't at her own home.

The other three nodded enthusiastically and headed into the next room where the telephone was.

'I'm proud of you, Rosie,' Ron said, unable to keep the grin off his face.

***

_September the 1__st__ 2023._

The whistle on the scarlet train sounded as it did every year. Rose's luggage was already on board, waiting for her to join it.

Hermione kissed her daughter's head and pulled her into a hug.

She was a sixth year prefect – a NEWT student now. So much had changed in the previous school year. A jolt of nerves spread through her body and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. This was her second to last year. She was no longer a little girl.

She took a deep breath and embraced her mother. 'Love you, mum,' she whispered.

They pulled away from each other and Hermione's fingers lightly combed Rose's hair and down her freckle sprinkled cheek, kissing her forehead.

'No Scorpius this year?'

Rose couldn't help but smile. 'I don't think so …'

'Turn around,' Hermione said softly.

Rose did as her mother suggested. Scorpius was watching her but as soon as she smiled, he narrowed his eyes and turned away.

'He _was_ looking at you in wonderment,' Hermione tried to reconcile.

Rose nodded and looked up to stop tears of loathing from escaping.

'I'll miss you,' she revealed.

'I'll miss you, too.' They pulled into one last embrace before she turned to her father and squeezed him.

'Be good,' he ordered unnecessarily.

'When am I not?'

Ron kissed her cheek and she stepped on the train before the final warning whistled bellowed, sending steam into the air.

It never got any easier.

'There you are babe. We thought you'd missed the train!' Missy appeared from behind two tall seventh year boys and grabbed her hand. They passed many compartments until they must nearly have been at the front.

'There weren't many compartments left with room for all of us,' she told her, sliding the door open to reveal the rest of her friends … and James.

Missy and James were still going strong after months and months, which became very clear when Missy sat herself on James' knee, mumbled something, and started to snog him without any reply but a cheesy smile.

'Really, guys? We still have hours to go.'

'We haven't seen each other in a week,' James managed to say before his mouth was covered again.

'They call it a taste of your own medicine,' Carrie whispered.

'I wasn't that bad,' Rose stated, doubting herself ever so slightly.

'You wanna bet?'

The train ride was long, and she had to patrol the corridors for part of that time. She had so far managed to avoid Scorpius. She recalled a conversation they'd once had. "Why are you everywhere I go?" she'd asked, crouched on the ground picking up books after they had literally run into each in the hallway.

"Maybe it's meant to be," he'd replied brashly. "Or maybe it's because I live here too."

His words were true. They were undoubtedly going to run into each other.

***

A week into their sixth year Rose was sitting on a bench seat during lunchtime in the Transfiguration courtyard. It was crowded, but not so much, that Rose and her friends couldn't talk to each other without being overheard. Rose looked up from a book she'd been reading. She spotted Scorpius Malfoy across the yard. He was walking down the stairs, when out of nowhere Reagan Mathers jumped on him and kissed his cheek. He turned to her and started to snog her face off.

Rose's heart stopped beating and a split-second of fear shot painfully through her body. When her heart started beating again her breathing was strained. That's when the denial hit.

_No! He loves me. Me, not her. He loves me._

She faintly heard her name, and her friends followed her eye line.

'Oh, Rosie. Oh, honey,' Missy said finally after almost a minute of watching them. Rose could tell that her mind wasn't the only one that went blank. The three of them descended on her, all trying to hug her at once.

'He's a dickhead,' one of them said, but Rose's brain was not functioning well enough to recognise who spoke.

She didn't care if he was a dickhead. He was _her_ dickhead.

They pulled her away from the devastating scene. Before they had fully left, Scorpius caught her eye. She could read him. "This is me without you," was what his expression told her.

The next few days Rose spent watching Scorpius and Reagan kiss each other despite individual protests from Carrie, Missy, and Eyer.

'Does it hurt you to see him with her?' Carrie had asked.

'Of course not,' Rose had replied in the form of a lie. 'I broke up with _him_, remember?' Rose had hugged her book to her chest and rested her chin on top of the thick pages. Her eyes never left her ex-boyfriend.

'Rose … don't deny yourself what you want. You'll regret it later,' Carrie said, now being the true friend Rose had missed while was dating Scorpius. 'But if you keep up this obsession, it _will_ become unhealthy.'

On the fourth day, James appeared with Missy in tow.

'Where is he?'

'Where is who?' Rose asked.

'Tell me.'

'If you mean Scorpius, then he's just over there,' she pointed across the yard where the "happy" couple had claimed their own space on the last step of the stairwell.

James marched over to Scorpius, grabbed him by the collar and threw a punch.

Rose screamed and ran over to them. Scorpius was on the ground sporting a blood nose and cut lip.

'What the hell is wrong with –?' Rose's screech was cut off by Scorpius' rebound and punch. There was a sickening _crunch _when fist hit cheek. Rose had hold of James' arm, but his weight prevailed over her arm strength and they fell to the ground.

'You deserved that you asshole. That was uncalled for,' Scorpius said, towering over them.

He wiped his nose and looked at the blood with disgust.

'My father has a lot of power in this school,' he told James. 'You'll pay for this.'

'You father might have power, but a combination of my parents and hers,' – he jerked his head in Rose's direction – 'is more than you could imagine.'

'This isn't playing fair, Rose,' Scorpius stated, turning his attention to her.

'My life isn't a game, Scorpius. I'm not _playing_ anything,' she bit back, still on the stone cold ground. .

He shook his head and licked his swollen lip, cringing slightly. Reagan came up behind him and grabbed his hand, cradling the bruises on his knuckles.

'You okay, James?' Missy asked, attempting to pull him up.

'It's only a broken cheek bone,' he mumbled.

'C'mon, I'll take you to Madam Pomfry.'

It was that incident that forced Rose to believe that Scorpius Malfoy was no longer hers, and nor would he ever be again.

That was it. Reagan may have been a rebound, but she had taken him.

There was no more Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

***

**Uhm … the end? No, not really. Fooled you! Just one more chapter to go though. It's written and everything and it should be up soon.  
Tell me what you think please!!  
CGIL xx**


	24. Chapter 24: Seven Years Later

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:  
Thank-you to **yellowsea25, MUSICLUVER2213, Lindsey, lolgirl22, silmarien189, AverySkylin3725, and tat1312 **who reviewed.**

_There was no more Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy._

**Chapter 24: Seven Years Later**

'Carissa Alison Stevens soon-to-be Townsend, I, Rose Alivia Weasley –'

'– soon-to-be Canny –'

'– Shhh. This is Carrie's moment. I present this crown to you so that every _single_ guy at Puzzles Nightclub will know that, in only three days, you will be getting married to the man of _all_ of our dreams!'

Rose stepped onto the table, and Carrie bowed her head. Rose placed a fluffy pink crown on her brown hair and the gaggle of girls surrounding them cheered and screamed.

'Time to get drunk,' Carrie smiled wildly and hugged her friend. They jumped from the table in a rather unladylike fashion and tottered toward the door where a limousine with enough room for her twenty closest friends and family members was waiting.

They had spent the last hour at the Stevens household, where Carrie had a family gathering to celebrate her wedding to the gorgeous Eric Townsend. It had been a quiet, but nice affair, and Carrie appreciated that her family had thrown her a party.

The gathering had put her in a party mood … or perhaps it was the alcohol she'd consumed. Either way, she was out for a good time.

In the limousine, the driver lowered the screen separating the back from the driver's seat, to reveal that he was wearing nothing more then a skimpy pair of underwear and his chauffer hat.

They all screamed excitedly and bounced in their seats. The driver turned around and winked at the girls, then turned his attention to Rose, the person who had organised the night. She read the name attached to his navy blue suede hat: Tony Tiger. She rolled her eyes, but he misread her expression and raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She hoisted her left hand into the air and waggled her fingers, showing a glittering diamond welded into a white gold band sitting on her ring finger.

Although she had rejected him quite obviously, she was very flattered that _Tony Tiger's _eyes found her body.

Rose turned around and sat in the seat next to Carrie, absently fiddling with the ring she had just flashed to an interested and attractive man, struggling to make it feel more comfortable.

The ride to Puzzles was a short one, with giggling young girls all tipsy with champagne that was supplied for their trip.

They entered the nightclub that was signed with a Rubrix cube and a wand. Rose suddenly felt proud that she had found this place while wondering the streets with her fiancé, Blake.

Carrie grabbed her hand and they entered the happening place clutching each other excitedly.

'I love you, Rosie Posie. You've done … _so _much for me,' Carrie said admiringly. 'This'll be you in just a month and three days. It's right, you marrying Blake. You know its right,' Carrie planted a grateful kiss on Rose's cheek, walked to the bar and ordered a drink, her fairy wings flapping and sparkling realistically on her back. Rose watched her and groaned. If only she knew that marrying Blake was right.

Rose shoved her way through the crowd, blushing when a young dark-skinned individual with an American accent murmured, 'Damn girl,' over the rumble of the crowd and music.

Two people had checked her out in just half an hour. She still had it. And why wouldn't she? Rose was only 23 … and engaged. She felt like she still had so much of her life left to live, and she was going to spend it with one man. And for some reason he didn't feel like the man of her dreams. She was in love but to her it just wasn't enough. Carrie was right, in just one month and three days it would be her wedding day. She had one month and three days to decide if he was the one. And if he wasn't, then she had one month and three days to call off her wedding ... and her relationship.

Rose took a seat on the barstool and ordered a Daiquiri – Wizard style. She thanked the busy man behind the bar; he nodded his head in response before moving onto the next eager customer. Rose rotated on the stool, leaning on the wooden bench of the bar, watching as people danced around, some grinding against each other sexually. All of them were having a good time.

Something poked into her back and Rose jerked forwards. When she realised that it was just the mini fairy wings that Carrie insisted they all charm onto the backs, she rolled her eyes.

Eyer trotted over from inside the crowds of people, elbowing a guy who tried to dirty dance with her.

'I have a boyfriend you ass,' she said rudely. 'Rosie, why are you sitting here like a lost soul?'

'Maybe I am a lost soul,' she replied ruefully.

'It's a party. Dance!'

'Says you, who just lied to a stranger who wanted you to dance your little ass off with him.'

'That doesn't count.'

'It does!'

Eyer didn't have a witty reply so she grabbed Rose by the hand and pulled her onto the flashing dance floor. Eyer wasn't much of dancer, but she was trying, Rose had to give her credit for that.

'If you don't think about Blake, you'll loosen up and have a good time,' she said, matter-of-fact.

'What makes you believe that I'mthinking of Blake?' Rose asked, halting on the spot.

'Because that's all you think about! So much so that we've learned to recognise that facial expression you wear. If you think it's wrong to marry him, then stop it before it's too late,' Eyer said pausing as well and talking very critically. Rose was absorbing every word that left her lips and was considering them seriously.

Eyer's eyes widened in panic and she pulled Rose into a big hug after letting her eyes linger on a distant area, holding her head longer and with more force than Rose thought necessary. The hug wasn't very comforting, but Rose took it anyway. Eyer started to pull them away from the bar all the while she was still holding Rose's head to her shoulder.

'Eyer, what are you doing?' Rose asked, a little confused. She couldn't see what was going on, but she heard Missy's voice and then a little gasp. Eyer shushed her and continued to pull Rose further and further away from the bar and her delicious drink.

'Eyer Lakes, let me go this instant,' Rose demanded.

'Ahh … Rose, we just … saw a really hot guy and we were … chasing him?' Missy's voice was uncertain, and it gave Rose the will to pull herself away from the strong grip that encased her head.

'Girls, what on Earth …?' Rose asked incredulously, catching her breath and regaining her bearings.

'We were …' Eyer looked to Missy for a better explanation than the one she had just concocted.

Rose look between them with a confused frown, her eyebrows knitting together very strictly.

Before she could ask another question Carrie appeared, dancing around with two other girls from the party.

'Why aren't we dancing?' she asked them with a huge grin on her face. She was still dancing, shaking her hips and her waving her hands high in the air. At their sullen faces, she dropped all movement. 'Are we okay?' She walked around and slipped in between Missy and Eyer.

'I was just about to ask Eyer what in Merlin'ss name she was –'

A nervous look jumped onto Missy's face and she tried to nudge Eyer like a ghost, invisible and inconspicuous, as though Rose wouldn't see. But before any of her closest friends could pull Rose's head into their chests so she couldn't see what was causing them to be so nervous, she turned around and the nightclubs people, music and most importantly, Rose's heart, stopped and started to move in slow-motion.

She blinked twice trying to clear the face that was staring back at her from her vision, to assure herself that she wasn't in another one of her unrealistic and crazy dreams, but it was proving difficult.. She combed his body with her eyes, him doing the same until, eventually, the club still unmoving,their eyes connected, his steel grey and her ocean blue. Rose's heart fluttered just the same as it had done all those years ago, when she was dating him. In that second she knew. Like a brick wall tumbling to down on her petite body, all the feelings that had been there all those years ago came rushing back stronger than ever before. It was not chance or luck … locking eyes with Scorpius Malfoy was fate. The strange feeling running through her veins was no longer infatuation … it was love …

***

**Uhm … the end. No joke this time. Wow, I'm getting all emotional. I know it's rather short, but I didn't really have a lot planned for this chapter only that very last paragraph.  
So I guess I should say a very warm and grateful thankyou to everyone who even opened this story and decided to stick with me until the end. It means more to me than you can ever know. I've grown so much since I started writing this **_**over**_** a year ago. And if you look back to the first chapter (I wouldn't advise it, because it's really horrible) I've grown so much as a writer. Thank you to RandomnessUnleashed – you're the one who has helped me become a better writer.  
There might be a sequel because I've left an obvious cliff-hanger, but I've already started editing this and I have a couple of stories started. One is another Scorpius/Rose fic, another is original fiction, which I plan to post on and the other is a Gossip Girl fanfiction, also to be posted on this site. So please check them out when they appear.  
Yes, I'm going to ask you what you think and then to review for the final time for this story.  
Love you guys always,  
CGIL xx**


End file.
